Harmonic Convergence
by SpeCt3r1995
Summary: It's been five years since Ozai's defeat. Since then, the Gang's grown, matured, and gone their separate ways. But of course, a real family doesn't stay apart forever. A spirit festival brings them all back together for an event that happens once every 10,000 years. And in the aftermath, a new threat rises. A tale of clashing timelines, new enemies, and unexpected allies begins.
1. The Clearing

**A/N: One of several ideas I've had cooking around in my head for a while. Just the first one to get thrown onto paper.**

 **A few things before we get started: There's a few chapters worth of setup before we get into the main plot, so bear with me for a minute here. I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible. Also I'm a huge Taang fan, so be prepared for that. Rated T for now, but the rating may go up depending on how gruesome/ saucy I'm feeling in the future. May ask for feedback on reader opinions before I go doing all that. Enough of that stuff for now though, I'll let you read.**

 **/rant**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Toph slid off of Appa, feeling the forest's underbrush crunch under her bare feet as she landed. The last rays of the setting sun warmed her skin against the brisk evening breeze. She took a deep breath of the chilly air, digging her toes into the cool earth beneath her.

Sighing contentedly, she allowed herself to fall back onto the ground, a smile working its way across her face.

"You know," she heard, a light pair of feet landing on the ground beside her, "If you keep reacting like _that_ every time we land, Appa might start wondering if you _really_ missed him as much as you say you did."

Five years would change anyone, but Toph still found herself mildly surprised each time the Avatar spoke with his deep, resonating voice. They'd only seen each other a few times over the years since Ozai's defeat. Between him being on "Avatar business" all the time, and her taking up teaching in the fledgling Republic City, it wasn't as often as they might like. She was still adjusting to some of the changes.

"Appa's not as much of a drama Queen as you are, Twinkles." She sat up, resting her hand against Appa's side and stroking gently. "Fuzzball knows I missed him plenty."

Appa gave a rumbling sound of approval at the statement.

"See?" She asked.

Aang gave a light chuckle. "Oh sure, take her side, traitor."

Toph felt his heavier, albeit still comparably dainty steps make their way toward Appa. He started the lengthy process of unbuckling saddlebags and unloading their camping equipment.

"Hey Twinkletoes," she called, reaching a hand out towards him. "Lemme help."

"Are you sure about that, Sifu Toph?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Learning from Sokka's example, no doubt. "I'd hate to take away from your bonding time with Fuzzball, after all."

She allowed herself a small smirk, mostly hiding it behind her long black bangs. She reached her arm out slightly further, more insistently. "I'm offering to help set up camp. _Me_. This doesn't happen often, so if I were you, I'd shut my trap and give the blind girl a hand before she changes her mind and decides to let you do everything."

He abandoned his current task, and she felt his long, thin fingers wrap around her much smaller hand. He'd apparently had quite the growth spurt.

"As Melonlord commands." He said, and she could practically hear the goofy grin in his voice. Some things would never change.

He pulled her up, slightly faster than she'd expected, and she had to brace herself by placing a hand lightly on his chest. He didn't budge as her weight pressed against him, towering over her as he did nowadays. She'd have been impressed by his lack of give, had she not gotten distracted by the lean muscle covering his torso. She'd noticed it before, really. It was hard not to compare old, wimpy Aang to his current stature. The stronger, firmer heartbeat coupled with the louder, thumping footsteps he made as he walked had already given her a pretty good mental image. But it was something else to actually _feel_ the difference under her fingertips.

"Uhh, Toph?" Aang asked when she didn't remove her hand right away. "You okay?"

She realised what she was doing and quickly pushed him away, the lightest shade of pink dusting her cheeks, virtually unnoticeable in the light of the setting sun.

 _Yep, he's definitely grown_. She thought to herself.

"I'm fine," she said. "And take it easy, twinkles. When I said 'help me up', I didn't mean to fling me back onto Appa."

"Sorry," he replied, at least having the decency to sound sheepish. "Guess I don't know my own strength," he joked, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"Yeah? Well try manhandling me again if you wanna know mine." She threatened, though the smirk on her face gave away that the statement was nothing more than her usual bravado.

He chuckled in his typical good-natured manner for a moment before setting off to do his part. It was easy enough to fall into their usual system, Aang airbending his way into the forest to collect deadwood, while Toph laid out the bedrolls and earthbended a small pit for the campfire. Normally, she'd go with her "earth tent" setup, but as they traveled further south, the weather grew colder. She'd begrudgingly accepted the need for a bedroll at the last stop, much to Aang's apparent relief.

Toph wasn't the easiest person to convince, she knew this. Teaching a new generation of metalbenders and a reliable guard force had softened her up a bit, but anyone aside from her students still faced the brunt of her coarse personality. She was still just as stubborn and hard-headed as ever, and she made no apologies for it.

Still, after all the time spent in Republic City with students and strangers alike, it was nice to be around an old friend who didn't expect one from her to begin with. There'd been some growing pains when they'd all first met, to be sure, but everyone in the old gang had eventually accepted her for who she was, faults and all. She was looking forward to seeing them all again.

Her only concern was that Aang had seemed… Distant when talking about the others over the past few days of travel. He answered vague questions about what they were up to, and how they were doing. Beyond that, he was evasive about providing any real detail. Something had happened, and Toph hated being out of the loop. They'd be at the South pole by the following night, so tonight was her last chance to get it out of him before the whole group was back together, Sparky included. Twinkletoes was going to fess up, one way or another.

As if on cue, said airbender landed in the clearing, a light breeze blowing outward from where his feet had touched the ground. Anyone else might not have even heard the landing- but Toph? Growth spurts or no, she was so attuned to his prissy airbending steps that he may as well have slammed a boulder into the ground to announce his arrival.

"Sorry it took so long." He'd only been gone for maybe three minutes.

She shrugged and waved him off dismissively as he set about starting the fire. The sun was nearly gone now, she could feel it. Its warmth on her skin was very quickly being replaced by the chill of the nightime air.

After the fire was started, they helped themselves to a light dinner, mostly provided by the generosity of the Southern Air Temple Acolytes. Which, unfortunately, meant that it was mostly fruits and bread. Luckily there was a bit of jerky in the mix, as not all of the acolytes were willing to fully abandon all aspects of their former lifestyles, so Toph could at least enjoy a bit of real food.

After the meal, they were sitting in silence on opposite sides of the campfire, listening to the snapping of burning twigs. The quiet that stretched between them was companionable enough, but questions were still burning in Toph's mind, and it started to grate on her.

"You know," she began, "Can't imagine Snoozles would've been too happy with that meal. He'd probably be complaining about the lack of meat right now."

A quick breath of air that Toph suspected was almost a chuckle came from Aang. "He'd probably be hunting down the second course right now."

"Correction, he'd probably already be in some stupid trouble by now and you'd be on your way to bail him out. Again."

Aang looked up from the fire, and she could hear the amused tone that usually meant he was arching an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'we' would be on our way to bail him out?"

"Nah, I'd be here relaxing by the fire."

He laughed. "Your concern for our good friend is touching."

Toph smirked in return. "What can I say, I guess I'm a big softie deep down. Besides, let's be honest. I think we both know I wouldn't really be able to relax if Katara was here, worrying enough for all of us."

There it was. Toph had used Sugar Queen's real name very deliberately, and she felt his heart rate spike at the sound of it. This wasn't the usual lovey-dovey kind of reaction either. He was nervous.

She pressed the attack. "I haven't talked to Sugar Queen in a while, actually. Snoozles at least stops by every now and again during his little trips he makes with his Dad, but Katara? Not even a letter."

"That's weird," he said distantly. He was replying, but he didn't really seem as though he was really paying attention anymore.

"So how are things in paradise?" She asked, keeping her tone as aloof as possible.

"It's…" He stared into the fire between them. "Complicated."

She nodded sagely, with exaggerated understanding. "She just hasn't been the same since the break-up, huh?" She asked.

"No, she hasn't." He replied. He stared at the fire for a moment before her words actually registered with him. "Wait," he said, heart rate spiking, "I mean- what I mean is- we didn't…"

"Psh," She cut him off. "Please, Twinkles. It was written all over your sad face."

"You can't even see my face." He replied, dejectedly.

"You're too easy to read." She continued, ignoring him.

In reality, it had been a shot in the dark. Well, maybe not a _total_ shot in the dark.

She'd barely had any contact with any of them since the end of the war. The exceptions being Sokka, when his father came to Republic City as an emissary for the Southern Water Tribe, and of course Aang when he wasn't off traveling the world on "Avatar business". The subject of love lives would probably be the last thing she'd ever bring up. Not that it ever stopped Snoozles from gushing about it. He and Suki had tied the knot two years ago. And since then he'd been absolutely insufferable, never shutting up about how great his beautiful wife was, and how amazing his life was now.

Aang, obviously, had been more reserved. He didn't feel that the world needed to know everything that went on in his life- unlike a certain water tribe warrior- but he did at least make an effort to keep his friends updated during his travels.

His letters weren't lengthy or detailed things, as he still enjoyed taking face to face more than anything. Still, they'd had enough detail for Toph to have a general idea of what was going on. Diplomatic missions, meetings, and minor conflicts being resolved were the norm. Beyond that, there would usually be some personal tidbit. Usually involving Katara- either what they were doing or how much he missed her (and the rest of them, of course). Lately, not so much.

For it to have become such a rarity that even _Toph_ had begun to suspect really spoke to just drastic the change was.

"So what happened?" She asked, carefully keeping her tone as even as possible. She knew how sensitive he got, sometimes.

"I thought I was easy to read?"

"I meant I can tell when something's wrong, dunderhead. Doesn't mean someone read me your diary. Now spill."

Aang stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if it was even worth it to try to worm his way out of this conversation. In the end, he decided it wasn't. Once Toph had her mind set on something, it was a futile effort to try to stop her.

He sighed heavily, watching the dancing flames. He couldn't meet her eyes right now, even if she couldn't see him. "To be honest, I don't know."

"Whaddaya mean, 'I don't know'?" she asked, her voice dropping an octave when she mimicked his depressed tone.

"I mean, I don't know!" He shot up to his feet, taking a few steps away from her, before running his hands over his scalp in frustration. "One second, everything was fine. I was visiting as often as I could. I was busy, so it was rough- but I was trying. We wrote each other, tried to spend as much time as we could together, but…" He took a slow, even breath, staring out into the woods around them. His voice had been rising gradually throughout his tirade, until he was practically shouting by the end.

Now, the silence that had settled over their clearing sat even more unpleasantly with Toph.

He took a long moment, just bringing his dismay back under control. His breathing slowly settled back to normal, and he returned to his place by the fire. He didn't say anything.

So Toph took it upon herself to break the silence.

"You still love her?" She asked.

"Are you kidding?" She could hear the indignation in his voice. "Of course I do."

It was the answer she was expecting, is course. But, for some reason, Toph felt something heavy settle in the pit of her stomach at the reply. Naturally, her face remained neutral, betraying nothing that she didn't want him to see.

"We fought through a war together. Took down Ozai-"

"I was there too, dunderhead." Toph interrupted without meaning to. She realized afterward how peeved she'd sounded, and quickly continued. "A-and Snoozles. And Suki."

Aang laughed a bit. It was deep and different, yet still airy and so very familiar. She didn't realize how much she'd missed the sound while he'd been away.

"Yeah, exactly. And Zuko, too." He sounded like he was caught between places, somewhere between the current conversation and his own reminiscing. "Somewhere along the way we all became a family. Do I still love her? Yeah. Romantically?" He paused, perhaps only now coming to this realization himself. "I don't think so… Not anymore. We both… drifted while I was away. Both of us changed. I think we just kinda…"

"...Grew up?" Toph offered.

"Yeah." Aang agreed. "She started growing into her role of rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, and I finally had a chance to slow down, and start really settling into this whole 'Avatar' thing. We really started living our lives and I think… We found that we didn't fit into each other's anymore. At least not that way."

"You sound like you've got this all figured out, Twinkles." She said, idly biting off and chewing another piece of jerky.

"I guess." He replied, not sounding fully convinced.

"So what's eating you?"

"I just…" He fumbled for the right words, trying to decide how to put a voice to his problem. "I'm afraid that now we're gonna drift apart. Completely, I mean. When I came out of that iceberg, everyone I'd known was dead." He stopped, laughing suddenly enough to surprise Toph. "Except for Bumi."

She smiled too, remembering the eccentric Earth King's wild personality and snorting, gleeful laugh.

"And now that I have people I care about again, I don't wanna lose any of them, you know?" It was likely a rhetorical question, but Toph found herself nodding slowly anyway.

She knew exactly what he meant.

Three years ago- two years after the fall of Ozai- she'd learned just how unwilling she was to give them up, too.

-X-

When she'd returned to Gaoling some time after the conclusion of the war (mostly at Aang's insistence), she wasn't sure what she'd expected. Perhaps her parents would still be strict, and stubborn, but she'd at least held out the smallest amount of hope that they might look at her accomplishments and realize that she was a strong, capable individual, who needed no looking after. Instead, she'd found her mother, alone in the house after having separated from her father. Poppy was an emotional wreck, immediately falling to tears upon seeing her daughter. It had taken some time, but Toph eventually managed to reconcile most of her differences with the woman, coming to, at the very least, amicable speaking terms.

Toph's father, however, was a different story. After receiving his location from her mother, Toph had managed to track him down, and force a confrontation. One that made facing down the Firelord seem like a minor debate between friends. Lao had accused her of tearing their family apart, claiming that if she'd been less of an ungrateful shrew, he and her mother would still be happily married, and all would've been well. He demanded that she stop foolishly throwing her life away with her so-called friends, and return to being his obedient daughter.

She wasn't sure what happened then. She'd been angry at him for how he'd treated her when she'd been growing up, for sure. But suddenly she was furious. Finally- _finally_ \- she'd found people who'd accepted her for who she was- she'd found a _real_ family- and he wanted her to drop them like a discarded napkin and become his subservient little doll again.

The very thought of being told to abandon them, never to see them again had filled her with such horrible, seething rage that she'd have been blinded by it if she were able to see in the first place. Words were exchanged, shouted from both father and daughter. Horrible, scathing words that Toph wasn't even sure that she meant. She'd called him a horrible father, saying that he'd been more of a Warden than family to her. She'd told him that he deserved to lose everything. She said that she and her mother were better off with him as far away from their lives as possible, and that she hoped that everything else was taken away from him, just as he'd taken her childhood from her.

She'd kept going, long after she'd stopped paying attention to the words passing her lips. Somewhere along the line, he had fallen completely silent, mouth slightly agape at the accusations and condemnation coming from his once sweet, innocent daughter.

Finally, the tide of words had come to an end, and they'd stood silently on opposite sides of his desk. Mere feet apart, but it may as well have been the Great Divide between them. Neither spoke for a long time, before Lao finally found his voice.

"Toph, I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses, or your justification. Stay away from Mom, and stay away from me." She'd turned sharply away then, stomping toward the door.

She'd found her way outside, returning to a waiting Aang and Appa.

"So how'd it-" Aang had begun to ask.

"Don't." She'd interrupted. She remembered how pitiful her tone had sounded back then. How desperate she was never to speak of her father ever again.

So he didn't speak. She still remembered how shocked she'd been when his still-thin arms had wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Aang, what the hell do you think you're-" She'd been so ready to be angry. She'd needed some kind of outlet, and her hastily constructed wall of anger was going to be just that. Then she'd heard his voice, still in the process of changing. Though it didn't crack when he next spoke. His words were firm and sure.

"I'm so sorry, Toph." That was it. That was all it had taken for her wall to crumble as quickly as she'd built it, and for her anger to dissipate away. All that was left was a weak, hollow feeling, and she couldn't bear it.

Her fist that she'd raised to punch him for having the audacity to touch her now landed with a pitiful thump on his chest- all energy behind it having drained away. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she collapsed against him, burying her face into his shoulder. (They were still the same height, back then.)

She'd cried into his shoulder for a few minutes, before she had finally felt ready to take off for the recently founded Republic City. Ready to take on the job of making sure the city guard was up to the task. Because Aang had asked her to. He didn't force her, didn't expect anything of her that he knew she wouldn't want to do. Her real family had needed her, and she was all too ready to help.

They all needed each other, whether they admitted it or not.

-X-

Which was why she found herself getting up and walking around the fire to kneel down beside him. He'd been there for her when she'd needed it, and now it was finally time for her to return the favor.

His eyes had followed her as she approached, and his voice betrayed his bewilderment. "Uhh, Toph? What are you-"

He was shocked silent when her arms wound around his shoulders, gently pulling him toward her. With her kneeling, and him sitting, his head only came up to her chest, coming to a rest against it as she drew him in. She could feel his skin heat up, and his heart rate skyrocket.

"Uh-" he provided, eloquently. It was honestly a little flattering just how flustered he became at her proximity. Sure, he was like that around most girls, but that at least meant he remembered she was one.

"What was it you called us all, Aang?" She asked, trying to bring him back to the present.

"A f-family," He stuttered.

"Exactly. I may not know much about how family is supposed to work," She paused, allowing her mind to drift very briefly to her mess of a home life. "But I do know that they're supposed to stick together, no matter what. I bet Katara doesn't wanna lose you just as much as you don't wanna lose her. So suck it up, straighten out, and hold your head up. You know it's gonna take more than a little break-up to get rid of any of us."

"Y-yeah." He stammered. Then, with more confidence, "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." She replied. "Now-"

She pulled her arms back, slugging him in the shoulder- hard.

"Ow! What was that-"

She grabbed one of his ears, dragging his head toward her mouth. She thought she felt him shudder slightly at the feeling of her breath on his ear, but ignored the reaction and forced herself to focus.

"That, was for trying to keep secrets from me. Now you've got big ears, Twinkletoes, so I'm only gonna say this once. You ever try to keep something like that from me again, and you're gonna learn real quick that no one can hear you scream from _underground_ , got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied quickly, his tone clipped and nervous.

She released his ear and leaned back on her haunches. "Good," she said, satisfied.

Suddenly, she was yanked forward again, feeling surprisingly strong arms locked around her midsection. She had thought his hug three years ago had been stifling, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Thanks, Toph." He said, earnestly. "I think I needed that."

Her cheeks were ablaze, and it took her a moment to form a coherent enough thought to wrestle out of his grip.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, much more bravado in her voice than she actually felt. "Enough hugging already. I feel like I need to punch a Saber-Tooth Moose Lion or something just to earn back my tough-chick image. I was just tired of hearing you mope around, is all. Don't read too much into it."

Aang's laughter once again shook his whole body with mirth. "Whatever you say, Sifu Toph."

Something about the way he said that made her face feel a little warm again, but she forced the feeling away, jabbing a finger into his chest. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah," He interrupted, mimicking her tone from earlier almost perfectly. (Albeit much lower in pitch) "Underground. I got it."

"Good," she said again, relaxing a bit. "Just wanted to make sure. I taught you earthbending, I know how slow you pick things up sometimes."

"Maybe you should try hurling some boulders at me. That seemed to help back then."

"Don't tempt me, Twinkletoes." She felt the grin tugging at the side of her lips as she settled down next to him. It was warmer on this side of the fire.

She felt something drape over her, warm and soft. One of the blankets they'd packed. It was thick, woven from the surplus of fur that their large companion shed on a daily basis. It even smelled a bit like Appa.

It smelled more like Aang. The blanket was his.

"Cold?" He asked.

"A little," She replied, scooting a bit closer subconsciously until their shoulders brushed. "Remind me why anyone in their right mind would live this far south?"

"I guess some people enjoy it."

"I said _in their right mind_ , Twinkles." Toph said. "Remind me why _we're_ here at least? I'd take the fire nation over this any day."

"Well _I'm_ here because 'the Spirit Festival' sounds like something that the bridge between our world and the spirit world should attend."

"Fair," she replied, pressing her side against his when another particularly cold gust of wind blew by, chilling her to the bone.

"And _you're_ here because you promised Sokka and Katara that you'd come."

She noticed that he said Katara's name without even a hint of his earlier melancholy that time, his sadness apparently forgotten. "Regretting that more and more every day. I could be in a nice cozy guard barracks right now." She said.

"And also," Aang continued. "Because Republic City's guard captain happens to be my best friend, and there's no way she'd let me go to this thing on my own, right?"

"Snoozles and Sugar Queen will be there." She offered, not even realizing that she'd once again brought up Katara, a potentially unhealed wound.

Aang either didn't notice or didn't mind at all, leaning against her.

"I know, I just think it'll be more fun with you there."

Toph started to smile at the warmth in his voice, but chose to hide it by turning it into a smug grin. "I guess I _am_ pretty great."

"Yeah, you really are." He agreed, voice trailing off a bit at the end.

She couldn't hide her expression this time, surprise plainly written across her features. He'd said that so surely, as if there wasn't any doubt. Her face turned up toward him even as he slumped gently against her.

"Twinkletoes, what are you-" She cut herself off as she realized that his breathing had leveled off, even and calm. He'd fallen asleep.

She considered earthbending him off of her, or dragging him to his bedroll, but neither of those options appealed to her right this second. She was pretty comfortable where she was.

 _Just a few minutes_. She promised herself, even though she knew that it was a lie. Figuring no one was around to see, she let herself nuzzle into his shoulder, shutting her eyes contentedly.

* * *

 **I've got the first couple of chapters written up already, so those just need to go through the editing/ submitting process before they show up here. Depends how excited I am to get that all submitted, I suppose.  
**

 **After that I've got a rough draft outlining the rest of the story, so I'm gonna go ahead and throw out the rough estimate of a weekly update schedule.**

 **As for the first chapter: Love it? Hate it? Think I should get the heck off of this website? Let me know! Been a while since I've written anything and I'm super excited to get back into it. Can't grow as a writer unless I have feedback though, so bring it on. Constructive, destructive, death threats, it all goes here.**

 **A/R**

 **Cheers,**

 **-Specter**


	2. The South Pole

**I just wanna go ahead and get out of the way right now: I'm super thankful to all of the people who have favorited and followed so far. Maybe not a huge number to some other authors on this site, but every single person means a lot to me. Even the guys who just decided to stop by and give it a quick read before moving right along, thanks for giving this a chance! Nearly 100 visitors so far, and that's absolutely incredible to me. Thanks again, guys.  
**

 **So I wasn't really sure what day of the week to go with for the updating of this story, but I just got the day off because my job apparently has "the dreaded lurgy" or something in the water. I was so excited for the lazy day. I went and watched a movie at the cinema, and came back deciding, "Meh, why not? Friday it is. Pizza, beer, story update." We'll see how that works for a bit.**

 **This is the longest chapter I have written up so far, and probably the longest one I'm going to have for reasons I'll explain at the end.**

 **For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Aang woke up feeling warm. Bits and pieces of his memory came back in fragments, slowly but surely as he tried to blink the sleep away from his eyes. He didn't even remember going to bed.

He didn't feel his bedroll underneath him, which was odd. He was lying on his left side in the bare grass, with a blanket draped over him. His first thought was that Toph had found him asleep and had thrown a blanket over him rather than wake him up. But it didn't sound like her to be bashful about kicking someone awake and getting them where they needed to be. She did it plenty of times to Sokka back during the war.

 _Five more minutes_ , he thought to himself, briefly relenting to the bright morning sun and shutting his eyes again.

Now that he thought of his traveling companion, he didn't remember her going to bed either.

No, the last thing he remembered was talking to her as the sun went down, laughing and joking around the campfire. He smiled at the thought, and something tickled his lip while he did so. His first thought was that it was Appa's fur, and that he'd fallen asleep up against his large, hairy friend once again. But if it was his sky bison, he'd know by the smell. While Appa could be described as many things, 'fragrant' was not one of his defining attributes.

What Aang smelled right now was… Actually very pleasant. A mixture of earth and grass, with a slightly sweet tinge that reminded him of the morning dew that collected on the stones and grass of the southern air temple. Aang subconsciously leaned forward and took a deep breath through his nose, bathing his senses in the smell that was both foreign and somehow very familiar.

In response, the mass in front of him shifted closer, and he just now took notice of a weight on his arm.

Suddenly, his common sense kicked in and his eyes snapped open.

 _Oh spirits_ , he thought as he looked down to confirm his suspicions. A mass of tangled raven hair greeted him, pressed up against the lower half of his face.

He picked his head up to get a better look, and found that his sleep addled mind was- in fact- completely correct in its assumption.

 _Toph_. He gulped nervously. He was actually cuddled up against his earthbending teacher. He'd been smelling her a moment ago. If she found out, well… The next avatar in the cycle might come a lot sooner than everyone expected.

He tried very carefully to extricate the arm currently pinned under her head. Apparently he hadn't suffered enough, because she shifted in her sleep even as he tried to pull away. She once again tucked her head under his chin, and wrapped an arm around his waist. He was trapped.

Frantically, his brain began to flounder for a new idea to save himself before she woke up. He'd mostly pieced together a plan involving a bit of airbending and a lot of luck, when one of the beams of sunlight peeked through a gap in the trees. It fell perfectly on his dozing companion, making her fair skin seem as though it was glowing. His thoughts screamed to a halt.

 _Wow,_ He thought to himself. He found his eyes drawn to her sleeping face, utterly enraptured. She looked so calm in her sleep- with no smug grin twisting up one side of her face, or determined glare knitting her eyebrows together and tightening her features. She actually looked relaxed, giving him a chance to really look at her.

Toph had never been one to "doll herself up" as she put it, lacking both the eyesight and desire to apply makeup herself. But even then, her milky complexion was flawless as it was, needing no additional attention. Her cheeks had lost the plumpness of her youth, leaving her with a thinner face with more pronounced cheekbones worthy of a noble heiress such as herself. Add to that a gently sloping nose and soft lips above her strong, defined jaw, and she was striking, really. Aang couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before.

In fact, he realized as his eyes roamed downwards, she had gone through a number of changes over the years. Gone was the boyish, plain figure she'd had at twelve. In the time since they'd been pre-teens, her body had become distinctly more… Feminine. Her bust had made an appearance, which was easy to tell right now with the way it was currently pressed against his own chest. Her waist had gotten narrower, flaring out into generous hips and long, shapely legs.

She was gorgeous, really. And that realization alone was enough to send his mind reeling all over again. When did this happen? Why didn't he notice before now? Did it matter? Did this change anything?

Just then, she let out a loud, unladylike snore, shifting a bit in her sleep. Her lips smacked together a few times before she let out a quiet sigh, and returned to her even, steady breaths from before. He almost laughed out loud at the normalcy of the situation, before suddenly remembering that the situation was anything _but_ normal.

He ran his free hand over his scalp in frustration. Why was this bothering him so much? She was one of his oldest friends- nothing had changed, he kept telling himself.

And yet, even as he tried to tell himself that everything was exactly the same, all he could picture was her face, smiling at him. Not her smug, superior grin, but a real, genuine smile that made his chest tighten and his heart race. He imagined her eyes, sightless and cloudy but so beautiful and expressive. He could stare into them for hours, loving the way they drew him in and held him. The way they made him feel warm from the soles of his feet to the tip of the arrow tattooed on his head.

He was so lost in his little fantasy that he didn't realize right away that he wasn't imagining the eyes, but was- in fact- staring right into them. Toph was awake.

"Toph!" He exclaimed, words tangling on his tongue before he could form them. "I didn't- this is just- I wouldn't-"

A hand pressed over his mouth. It was surprisingly gentle, considering who it belonged to.

"Aang." She began, surprising him for the second time that morning alone with the use of his real name. Her voice, quiet and husky from sleep, sent shivers down his spine. "I'm going to take my hand away, and I want you to think. Use that spiritual wisdom mumbo-jumbo that you're always saying you're meditating for, and tell me what you think I'm going to say."

Slowly, carefully, her hand pulled away from his mouth.

He took a deep breath. "If I value my life, don't talk about this to anyone."

"Especially…" she prodded.

He grinned, glad to fall back into the familiar routine of humor. It was comforting. " _Especially_ Sokka."

A grin that he could only describe as coy tugged at the corner of her mouth. Heat pooled in his abdomen at the sight of it. "Well whaddya know. He can be taught." She threw off the blanket, rolling away from him and getting to her feet to stretch. Her back was to him as she did so, providing him a perfect view of her lithe form.

"We should probably head out soon if we want to-" She stopped, rather suddenly. "You alright there, twinkletoes?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, realizing that she was probably reacting to the heartbeat he could feel thudding in his ears. He put on a wide smile, knowing how guilty it made him look. He never thought he'd be so thankful that she couldn't see.

She shrugged in response, either believing him or, more likely, ignoring it and deciding to move on. "Whatever. Like I was saying; we're gonna want to head out soon-ish if we wanna get there today. Otherwise fuzzball is gonna have to fly overnight."

Appa took a break from foraging long enough to let out a dismayed groan.

Toph nodded as though she understood. "I don't think that's a good idea either. I know I get cranky if anything cuts into my sleeping time, too. So up and at 'em, Twinkles. We gotta get going."

Appa let out a quick grunt of agreement.

She grabbed some empty water skins off of Appa's saddlebag, walking towards the forest. "I'm gonna go grab some water, Airhead. I hear a stream just a little ways away. You can handle breaking down camp, right?"

He nodded dumbly before remembering she couldn't see it. "Y-yeah, I've got it."

"I'll be back in a bit, then." She shot him a small smirk before turning to walk away. His eyes immediately roamed downward without him realizing it. Had her hips always swayed like that when she walked?

"Oh, by the way…" she started, snapping him out of his reverie. She turned just enough for him to see the lightest dusting of pink across her cheek. "You might wanna have a chat with um- _Little Aang_ about personal space. I thought I felt something jabbing me in the stomach."

 _Little Aang?_ He wondered, confused. What did she mean by-

 _Oh, spirits._

He started frantically covering his lower half with the blanket as she laughed. As usual, her laugh was rich, bright, and mostly at his expense. He couldn't see her face since she was walking away again, but she didn't sound bothered by the situation in the slightest.

"See you in a few, _Twinkletoes_." The teasing way in which she said his nickname was not helping at all.

He groaned to himself, mortified. _Roku, Kyoshi,_ He thought to himself, hoping his past lives could hear him. _Kill me now._

-X-

It was a long, painful ride to the South Pole. The air only got colder the further south they traveled, and Toph was still not a fan of the weather. She'd taken a spot on the saddle that was right next to where he sat at the reins. Every time they'd hit a gust of wind, or the bison would tip slightly, (which Aang was beginning to suspect his hairy friend was doing in purpose) Toph would bump shoulders with him. Not only that, but most times, she would linger against him, trying to glean as much warmth from him as she could.

Normally, it wouldn't be a problem. They'd all huddled together to keep warm before, it was nothing new.

But with that very morning fresh on his mind, every time he felt her against him his face would flush with heat and his pulse would quicken. He tried his best to keep a normal facade, laughing often and engaging in lengthy conversation about nothing in particular. But for the first time he could remember, _he_ was the one who was happy to be on the ground when they finally got there just before sundown.

Long before they'd actually touched down, he could see the gathered crowd, eager to welcome the Avatar to the south pole once again. Though he still wasn't a huge fan of all the attention his station attracted, it still made him feel nice to know that he was welcome wherever he went.

Appa touched down with his usual mighty gust of wind, slapping the ground with his tail and giving a throaty roar to impress the gathered children. No matter how much he bellowed while they tugged at his fur and climbed all over him, Aang knew the bison was actually a huge softie when it came to kids.

For their part, the children laughed and cheered, rushing towards Appa to lavish him with all the petting and attention he could ever want while Aang and Toph dismounted.

From the clapping crowd of adults came a familiar face. His features looked rougher, gaining the sharp edges and commanding jawline of his father, but his bright blue eyes still contained all of the mirth and friendliness that Aang remembered. He still wore his hair up in his "warrior's wolf tail", as he liked to call it, but it was now accompanied by a scruffy-looking beard covering the bottom half of his face. His body had filled out some more, as he had apparently been keeping up on his training. Where Aang was thin and athletic, Sokka was broad and burly.

"Aang!" Sokka called, arms wrapping around the Avatar's slimmer shoulders in an inviting platypus-bear hug. "Good to see you buddy! Glad you weren't too busy saving the world to spend some time with us little people."

Aang laughed, returning the hug before pulling back a bit, keeping his hands on Sokka's shoulders. "Only for a little while," he joked, returning the water tribe warrior's smirk. Sokka had been a strong influence on Aang's newfound sarcastic streak. "I've still got two invasions and a volcano to stop, so I've got a busy schedule this week."

"Well however long we've got you, you know you're more than welcome to stay." He waved over some tribesmen who began gently corralling Appa into the stable made specially for him, much to the dismay of the children. He turned back to Aang, and paused, tilting his head a bit. "And I gotta say, I'm really digging the beard thing you've got going on," he said, stroking his own facial hair as he spoke. Aang's own beard was thinner, and better maintained than Sokka's. It began at his sideburns, running down the sides of his jaw before meeting to surround his mouth. It was simple, and well groomed. It was the only hair Aang kept on his head, he felt the need to make it look decent.

"Suki hates mine. Says it's 'prickly' and 'annoying'. What do you do to yours, brush it or something? Looks soft."

"It is," Toph answered for him.

Aang didn't even have time to be mortified by the fact that she was able to answer the question before she was scooped up off the ground in another of Sokka's hugs.

"Toph! The Blind Bandit makes her debut appearance in the South Pole!" He shouted, swinging her small frame to and fro.

Toph, apparently in a good mood, simply laughed and let him do so. " _Only_ appearance, if I have anything to say about it, Captain Boomerang. It's _freezing_ here."

"You get used to it." Was Sokka's dismissive reply.

"Well I don't wanna 'get used to it'. From here on out we can have this Spirit Festival thing in Republic City or something, because I'm already not a fan of this whole 'arctic' deal."

Sokka only laughed, putting her back down on the ground. "Aww, you won't be saying that after you have some of our food. You should try tiger seal. It's both fatty _and_ greasy."

"Those _are_ two of my favorite things in food." Toph relented, smirking.

"Exactly. Now come on, I'm sure the rest of the village wants their turn to say 'hi' to the Avatar. And you gotta see some of the decorations for the festival. Katara really outdid herself this time, it looks amazing!"

"Still blind," Toph pointed out in response.

Sokka deflated a bit. "Right. Sorry."

-X-

The rest of the evening passed with more of the same, meeting and greeting with the Southern Water Tribe villagers. All the while, the three of them got right back into laughing and joking just like Aang remembered. That was one thing he loved about their little makeshift family. They could spend years apart, doing different things and having different worries, but the second they were all back together, it was like no time had passed at all. It gave him hope that Toph was right, and that he and Katara really could still be friends.

Speaking of Toph, she was practically glued to his side, both arms wrapped tightly around his right. She walked casually with him, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He felt like he should question it. The gesture seemed… Affectionate, almost. Which was odd, coming from her. But strangely, he found that he didn't want to draw attention to it, because a huge part of him actually enjoyed the feeling.

"So what's goin' on here?" Sokka asked, gesturing between them. "Did you guys start dating or something while I wasn't paying attention?" Leave it to Sokka to be about as subtle as a komodo rhino.

Just as Aang was about to start sputtering something resembling a reply, Toph saved him by snorting and sticking out one of her feet.

"See these, Snoozles?" She asked, referring to the fur-lined boots currently enveloping her small feet. He hadn't even noticed that she'd packed those until she'd pulled them from the bottom of a random bag of hers, grumbling all the while. He honestly hadn't given them much thought before now.

"Gotta wear 'em to keep my toes from freezing off. And as long as I have 'em on, my feet can't see squat."

She put her foot back down, shaking Aang's arm now to draw attention to him. "Twinkletoes here volunteered to be my feet for the day, so unless you're offering to be a replacement…"

"Tempting." Sokka interrupted, sarcasm in full swing. "But out of all the jobs I've had, I think 'feet for a day' sounds the most humiliating."

"You sure? Are 'first mate on a sinking fishing boat' or 'pretend dad to a fire nation kid' not in the running for that title?"

"Hey, I did a pretty good job as a pretend dad, thank you very much." He said.

"Whatever you say, Wang Fire."

"Hey, that's _Mister_ Wang Fire to you." He rebutted, immediately sending them all into another fit of laughter.

"Just don't let Suki catch you guys like that," Sokka warned. "Ever since we got married, she's been trying to play matchmaker for just about everyone."

Aang gulped, feeling heat rush to his face. "We'll be careful." He assured Sokka.

"Yeah, I'll keep my eyes peeled." Toph agreed.

"Ha ha." Sokka replied drily. "Whatever you guys wanna do, I guess. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

As they walked, Aang took note of his surroundings. The small huts he remembered from his first visit were mostly gone, as the conglomerate of villages gradually made the shift to being more like their mighty Northern counterpart.

"Would you stop moving so much, Twinkletoes? It's like you're _trying_ to make me slip on some ice, here." Toph complained.

"Sorry." Aang said sheepishly. "It's just this place is so different now, and they're getting so much done in so little time. I just- gah, I wish you could see it."

"Describe it to me, then."

He looked at her. She was walking with her eyes staring blankly ahead, as usual. To her, it seemed, there was nothing significant about her request. Almost off-handedly asking him to paint a picture of the world around her. To him, she really was entrusting him with being her eyes. To describe the world around her the way he saw it. Sokka was wrong about one thing, it was anything but humiliating.

Sokka was leaning around Toph, apparently curious about Aang's input as well.

"Well," Aang began. "I just remember the first time I came here. It was so much smaller, with just a few families huddled together, and one waterbender between them all. Most of the warriors had gone off to fight against the Fire Nation, so most of who were left were women and children."

" _Ahem_." Sokka cleared his throat dramatically.

" _And_ Sokka," Aang added with a chuckle.

"It was… Cozy." Sokka agreed. "With all of the other men gone, defense of the village was up to yours truly."

"Sounds like the Fire Nation would've had their hands full, then." Toph quipped.

"I know." Sokka agreed, apparently missing the sarcasm in her tone completely. "But there was only so much I could do by myself. And the garrison we had left was… Lacking." He remembered trying to train the kids with an exasperated tone.

"Anyway," Aang cut him off, trying to continue his story. "Since then, a pretty good amount of waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe have come down to help the Southerners build from the ground up. Top that off with refugees from all over the four nations and a few Earth Architects that came down to help with the infrastructure-"

"My idea!" Sokka interjected, shrinking at Aang's pointed look. "Sorry."

"It's just a bunch of different people from so many different places, all working to build a new home, together." Aang said, his voice taking on that childlike wonder he'd never really outgrown. "It's everything I love about Republic City, just-"

"Colder?" Toph offered.

"Different." Aang said. "Which is good."

"I'll say." Sokka agreed. "With stone structure from the earthbenders, and an ice coating for insulation provided by our own resident waterbenders, _these_ babies will stand up to just about anything the weather can throw at 'em." Sokka explained, pointing at the tall icy spires around them.

He continued to rant about his brilliant ideas, and Aang did his best to nod and agree at all the right parts. Apparently having tuned Sokka out completely, Toph leaned in closer to him, speaking in practically a whisper. "He seems pretty excited to explain everything for someone who didn't want to be my feet a minute ago."

"It's Sokka. You know how he likes to go on."

"I preferred it when you were describing things. Even though I gave you the 'Airhead' nickname, I think he's the real windbag of the group."

Aang chuckled lightly, returning his attention to Sokka with some effort before Toph snatched it back easily. "I did forget how inspired you get sometimes, though. My feet don't usually sound like they're getting ready to give a rousing 'end of the war' speech."

"Right, sorry." He said, smiling apologetically.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't bad, just… Different." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder and shutting her eyes. "Which is good."

" _Ahem_." Sokka coughed, startling Aang just a bit. Toph didn't even twitch, keeping the same serene expression. "I'm not _interrupting_ anything, am I? Don't wanna pull you away from your feet, Toph. You look pretty _attached_ to them right now."

Toph's nose crinkled a little in response to the comment, but she made no attempt to move away. "That was bad even for you, Sokka. And I'm just tired. Something you should know a thing or two about, right Lazy Bones?"

Smiling a little at one of his older nicknames from the earthbender, Sokka decided it was best to drop it for now. "Well, I hope you guys aren't too tired from the long trip, because we still have one more stop to make before we're all turning in for the night."

Toph groaned childishly before burying her face in Aang's shoulder. "Do we have to? Appa already got to go to sleep." She grumbled, her voice muffled by Aang's thick winter robes.

"He said one more stop," Aang reasoned. "I can't imagine it'll take longer than thirty minutes or so." He looked at Sokka for confirmation, who nodded.

"Don't try to use your avatar negotiation powers on me, Twinkles." She paused, considering. "But okay."

He breathed in to speak again, but she cut him off with a thin index finger right in front of his face. "Thirty minutes, then I'm leaving. I wanna sleep."

Aang chuckled. "Of course, Sifu Toph."

Sokka seemed amused by the whole exchange, looking very much like he wanted to make another comment. Aang discouraged him with a pleading look, and Sokka relented by raising his arms in a calming gesture.

 _Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone for now_. It seemed to say.

They walked another short distance, coming to what Aang understood to be the Chief's home. Though they were building an entirely new city, bits of the old Southern Water Tribe flavor remained. Many of the older families, original inhabitants of the South's icy plains, insisted on having modest sized "hut" type buildings. Still made of that combination of stone and ice, but squat, single-story buildings rather than the towering, interconnecting sprawl that was quickly claiming the South Pole.

There was an instant temperature difference upon entering. According to Sokka, he'd worked with the earth architects to ensure that the building's ventilation was designed in such a way to carry the heat from the hearth throughout the home. Aang couldn't argue with the results.

The three of them removed their boots by the door and shed their respective coats, hanging them on a nearby rack before proceeding inside. Already, Aang could hear the dull murmur of conversation, along with the occasional burst of quiet laughter. Aang recognized the voices immediately.

Toph, now free of the confines of the boots she'd been forced to wear, was once again able to spread her senses far and wide, feeling the heartbeats and vibrations of every individual in the building. "Well whaddya know? Looks like Sparky beat us here after all."

Only a moment after she finished speaking, a sudden excited chittering announced the arrival of Aang's faithful flying lemur.

"Momo!" He laughed. "It's good to see you too, buddy."

"I was pretty surprised when he showed up with Zuko instead of you." Sokka commented. "Thought the Firelord had finally fallen back on his old kidnapping habits, and snagged him while you weren't looking or something."

"No, Momo's just taken a shine to you and Zuko, since you both let him snack more than I do." Aang explained, giving Momo a scratch behind the ears. The lemur purred contentedly, closing his eyes and looking rather relaxed. "He knew we were coming to the same place, so I guess he just decided to travel by boat, is all."

Aang and Zuko had actually seen each other just a few weeks prior, working on a border issue between some minor noble families. Boring stuff, but even after all these years there were still those who whispered words like "usurper" and "pretender" behind Zuko's back. Aang was doing everything in his power to make sure that Zuko kept his rightful place on the throne and stability within the Fire Nation- even if that meant working with bickering nobles and prideful generals. For two peoples who'd been sworn enemies for so long, both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation politics were similarly tedious and petty. Aang felt far more comfortable among the family-like clans that made up the Water Tribes.

After the matter had been settled, Aang and Zuko had agreed to go their separate ways, Zuko assembling his small escort fleet, and Aang heading to Republic City take care of a few minor things and- of course- pick up Toph.

As Sokka led the way to the main room, Aang finally caught sight of everyone present. Several comfortable-looking couches lined the room, surrounding a low, circular table. Seated at one couch was Suki, chattering away about living conditions in the South Pole (Which inevitably led to talking about her husband, naturally), while the Firelord himself and Ty Lee sat at the other.

Suki wore her hair back in a braid, as was common among women in the water tribe. She still joined the Kyoshi Warriors on occasion to train new members, but for the most part she had settled in the South Pole with her husband. Marriage seemed to agree with her, Aang noticed. She had a warm glow about her that rivaled the fire heating the room, and she smiled easily and often. Aang could see the gentle swell of her belly where she carried her first child with the Water Tribe warrior.

The more recent addition to the Kyoshi Warriors was tittering at Suki's story about Sokka's antics, her lilting laugh filling the room. Ty Lee wasn't wearing her warrior garb right now, instead opting for more practical, water-tribe style clothing. (Dyed pink, naturally.) She seemed to only grow more attractive with age, the cuteness that had once attracted suitors to her like buzzard-wasps transforming into a more mature, elegant beauty that could give Katara or Toph a run for their money. Her figure still retained that lithe, athletic build that came from being a fighter who could go up against the best benders that the Four Nations had to offer. Her bright smile and equally radiant personality seemed completely at odds with the far more dour individual seated beside her.

Zuko was listening silently, idly sipping at tea that had been offered by their host. He looked just as severe as he normally did, with his hair done up in its usual traditional knot, and his robes giving off a dignified, regal air. His face was clean shaven, a decision he stuck to after realizing that facial hair made him bear too much of a resemblance to his father for his liking. His scar had faded a bit over the years, having been treated a few times by Katara using water from the Spirit Oasis. Smiles came more easily to him since the war's end, but his strong features would usually remain set into a frown for some time after dealing with serious business as he and Aang had before departing. Still, being in a room with Sokka or Ty Lee had the effect of forcing moods to brighten. It looked as though she were having that effect on him now, and he was caught between his love of brooding and her contagious laughter.

Aang stepped forward into the light of the fire, and all heads in the room turned to him, slightly startled by his sudden appearance.

"Aang!" Suki said brightly.

"Hey, guys," Aang said awkwardly as Toph stepped up to join him.

"Aang, glad to see you finally made it," Zuko said, standing.

Aang gave him a traditional Fire Nation bow. "Sifu Hotman." He said without a modicum of humor.

Long past the futile complaint of ' _I wish you would stop calling me that'_ , Zuko instead bowed in return. "Pupil Airhead."

They held the bows and straight faces for all of a moment before beginning to laugh. "It's good to see you, Zuko. The voyage went alright then?"

"Uneventful." Zuko answered, before casting a glance at Momo, still perched on Aang's shoulder. "Or at least as much as could be expected with the occasional flying lemur attack."

Aang gave him a knowing look, scratching Momo behind his ear again. "I've seen you sneak scratches and snacks to him before. There's a reason he wanted to travel with you."

Zuko looked at the little lemur, fighting the tug of a smile at the edge of his lip. "I guess he's not so bad once you get used to him." He relented, holding his arm out Momo to jump onto, which he happily did. Zuko gave the lemur a few gentle scratches under the chin while he spoke. "He eats about as much as Uncle Iroh, but takes up a lot less room."

"Speaking of which, is the old guy not joining us?" Toph asked, curious about her older friend.

"He turned in for the night." Zuko explained, a bit of worry creeping into his tone.

"Is everything okay?" Aang asked after Zuko trailed off.

"Yeah, it's just…" He looked over towards the fire, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. "Let's not worry about that right now. You just got here, right? We should be celebrating." He smiled softly, though it looked a bit forced.

Before Aang could argue, an arm wrapped around his neck from behind. He was pulled sideways, into what he now realized was one of Ty Lee's surprise group hugs. Apparently Toph hadn't noticed the girl's approach either, both of them having been focused on Zuko, because she was currently ensnared in Ty Lee's other arm.

"That's right!" The bubbly Kyoshi Warrior exclaimed excitedly. "We're so glad you finally made it! We got worried when you didn't show up a few days ago."

"Yeah," Suki agreed, standing up to join them all. "You guys did get here a bit later than expected. Was there a problem on the way here?"

"Not really," Aang explained. "Just hit some bad weather when we were passing Crescent Island. A storm pushed us east, toward the Earth Kingdom, and I think that Appa's a little more frazzled by storms nowadays than he lets on. He made us walk for a day or two."

"Sounds rough." Sokka commented. "I still remember how much it sucked when we got, uh… _separated_ from Appa way back when. Walking isn't really all it's cracked up to be."

"Surprised you remember at all, Snoozles." Toph teased. "I seem to remember you being hopped up on cactus juice for most of that trip."

"Ooh, I don't think I've heard that story!" Ty Lee said. She'd taken quite the interest in the other side of the story, pestering the whole gang about what they'd been up to while she and Mai had traveled with Azula.

"Me neither." Zuko pointed out, smirking at Sokka's mortified expression.

"There's nothing to tell!" Sokka yelled, flustered. "I just… Wasn't myself for a bit, is all."

"It sounds like there's something to tell. Come on!" Ty Lee prodded.

"Why don't you just tell them the story, Sweetie?" Suki suggested. "I thought it was cute when I heard it, especially the 'friendly mushroom' thing." Her shoulders were shaking a bit from laughter as she remembered hearing the tale.

"Friendly mushroom?" Zuko and Ty Lee asked at the same time.

"So Aang!" Sokka blurted, desperate to change the subject. "Walking for a few days. Knowing your luck, there's no way nothing interesting and _conversation-worthy_ happened."

"Actually no," Aang answered, sounding surprised himself. "The most difficult thing about it was convincing Toph to get out of bed in the morning."

His traitorous brain chose that very moment to conjure up images of waking up beside her. To make things worse, he also remembered that "convincing" her had involved promising a foot rub in the evening when they stopped. The action had seemed innocent enough at the time, but the memory of the pleased little hums and mewls that she made while he worked- coupled with the more recent incident- made his face ignite.

It did not go unnoticed by Suki, who homed in on his moment of weakness like a Canyon Crawler to food. "Oh? And did she have a reason to not want to get out of bed, Aang?"

"Laziness?" Aang squeaked pathetically, never having been very good at hiding how he was feeling. "Ow!" He jumped when Toph's small fist connected with his arm.

"I need my beauty sleep, Twinkletoes. Some of us actually don't like waking up at the crack of dawn."

This only egged Suki on, as she shifted her attention to Toph. "And I have to say, Toph, all of that beauty sleep must be paying off. You look so pretty! I'm surprised you don't have a line of guys outside the door right now trying to get your attention."

Toph looked momentarily nonplussed at the compliment and Aang looked to Sokka for help, but the Water Tribe warrior only shrugged as if to say, _I told you so_.

"Then again," Suki continued, because Tiger sharks didn't stop attacking once there was blood in the water. "If they saw you walking around with Aang, they would know that they didn't stand a chance. Tall, strong, handsome…"

"Let me stop you right there, Honey." Toph interrupted. She spoke with her usual unshakable confidence, but Aang saw the tightening of her jaw muscles that meant she was fighting back a blush. "First of all, me and Twinkles here? Not a thing."

 _Ouch_. Aang knew it was actually the truth- there was nothing going on between them at the moment- but it still hurt a little.

"Second of all, even if it were, I don't see how it would be any of your business."

"Okay, okay." Suki relented, raising her arms in a submissive gesture, even though her smirk said this was _not_ the last they would be hearing about this. "Just making an observation, Toph. No need to get so _defensive_."

The Blind Bandit looked like she was squaring up for another round, but she was interrupted by another voice from the adjacent hall. One that Aang would recognize anywhere.

"Soup's ready! I hope you're all hungry, because I think I might've made way too mu-" Katara cut off mid sentence as she laid eyes on the new arrivals.

Aang was already looking in her direction when she walked in, feeling a very sudden and heavy weight settle in the pit of his stomach when their gazes met.

Katara, in Aang's opinion, had changed the least out of their whole group. She'd always been beautiful to him. Her creamy, light brown complexion contrasted well with her kind, bright blue eyes. Delicate facial features were framed nicely by "hair loopies" that led back into an intricate braid that fell to her slim waist. Her curves had filled out some more, and she'd gained some height, (She'd never caught back up to Aang once he had passed her at fourteen, but she was still taller than Toph.) but overall she was still the same girl who'd driven him crazy so long ago.

He thought of those days in the past tense, because when he looked at her now, the apprehension he felt came from fear of what she might say. Fear that she hated him for always being gone and never giving her the support she needed to help her brother build a new Water Tribe from the ground up. None of the old mouth-drying, pulse-quickening, face-heating nervousness that had once plagued him at the mere thought of her was with him now. No, he hadn't felt that way in a long-

A hand landed on his shoulder. He didn't even have to look to know that it was Toph's. He felt his heart start to hammer against his chest.

 _Ah, there it is._

He hadn't even gotten a chance to glance at her before the hand he'd assumed was there for support actually gave him a rough shove forward. _Head on, like a rock._ He could almost hear her voice in his head. It made him want to smile.

So he did.

"Hey Katara." He tried, weakly. Then, stronger, more certain, "It's been a while."

"Aang." She said, giving him a gentle smile in return. "Yeah, it has."

"It's uh… It's good to see you." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"You too." She replied, before looking to the rest of the crowded room. She looked at the people around them, all taking interest in the conversation- some more overtly than others. She compared Toph's blank stare at one of the walls with Sokka's apparent interest in the ceiling. Her brother never was one for subtlety, so she easily caught his eyes darting in their direction once or twice.

"Hey Aang?" She started, feeling the sudden spark of an idea. She lifted the large pot containing the soup. "I actually have my hands full with this pot here, and I was wondering if you could go grab the bowls from the kitchen."

Not quite catching on to the plan but seeing an escape from the awkward situation, Aang readily agreed. "Yeah, sure. Where is it? The uh- the kitchen?"

"Just down the hall and to the right. Can't miss it," Katara replied, heading toward the circular table to set down the soup.

"Got it!" He replied eagerly, beating a hasty retreat. He practically ran down the hallway, finding the small, but functional kitchen. It was a simple thing, with a fire pit that Katara had no doubt made the soup over, stone counters, and a few cupboards and cabinets made from what looked like wood imported from the Earth Kingdom. Five bowls sat atop one of the countertops, Katara not having expected Toph and Aang to arrive so suddenly. He set about looking for more while he tried to collect his thoughts.

After speaking with Toph about it, he'd thought that he was ready to face Katara again. He'd been prepared to talk things through and patch them up so everything could go back to the way it was. Then he'd woken up pressed up against his best friend and confidant, gone through enough reunions with old friends in a short time to make him forget his plan, and been thrown horrendously off balance by Suki's insatiable line of questioning.

 _Apologize_ , he thought to himself. _I've just gotta come right out and say to her how sorry I am that I wasn't there when she needed me. No avoiding it this time. Head on. Like a rock._

He'd pressed his hands into one of the counters, not aware that he'd made a small indent with some unintentional earthbending. He'd become more natural with the bending style over the years, maintaining a rigorous training regimen knowing full well that Toph would be disappointed with anything less. He still felt more connected with his element than any other, air being a huge part of who he was, but earth had quickly found its way to a close second.

During their trip to Gaoling, and subsequent trip to the Earthen Fire Refinery (an absolute mess of a reunion he still found himself apologizing to Toph for from time to time), Toph had taken a good deal of their time in camp to try to impress some more advanced earthbending techniques onto him. He'd taken to some more easily than others, but still put in the effort to teach himself with the concepts she'd given him.

Which was why he felt the approaching footsteps through his bare feet before he heard them. He wasn't at the point that he could tell who it was through a wall like Toph could, but was at least able to feel heartbeats and footsteps. Given that this person's pulse was as quick and nervous as his own, he could only assume it was Katara.

He turned to the doorway to meet her head on, and sure enough, a pair of startlingly blue eyes immediately locked onto his as she came around the corner. Her look of concern changed to one of surprise finding him waiting for her, and she awkwardly crossed her arms before dropping her gaze to the kitchen floor.

"You were taking a while. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." She said by way of explanation. No doubt the same excuse she'd given the others before leaving the room.

"Don't know where the bowls are. Needed one for Toph."

"Are you not eating?"

"I could smell the arctic hen in the soup before I left." He explained. "I haven't started eating meat in the last few years."

"Not that I would know, with how little you write nowadays. I have to ask _Sokka_ of all people for details on your life."

It was his turn to look at floor, suddenly ashamed.

"Katara-"

"Aang-"

"I'm sorry!" They both blurted, then immediately followed with, "Wait, what?"

"Why are you apologizing?" Katara asked.

"Because it's my fault! If I hadn't-"

"No it was mine I was the one who-"

"Katara, no. It was-"

"Okay wait." Katara said, cutting off the flow of words then and there. "Just let me explain myself first, and then you can go. Then we'll decide who's sorrier, got it?"

"Okay," Aang agreed, a playful smile coming easily now.

She returned it before becoming more sullen. "I know how busy being the Avatar can be. Heck, even while we were in the middle of a war we were still stopping volcanoes, calming angry forest spirits, and getting accused by angry villagers for something one of your past lives did." She paused, closing the distance between them and resting a hand on his shoulder. His heart beat steadily on, with no dramatic change as he listened. "It was unfair of me to expect you to drop everything and be around all the time. I was needy, and naggy, and-"

"And right," Aang interrupted. "I was busy, but I should've made more of an effort to be here more often. I got so swept up in my 'trying to help everyone' thing, that I didn't see how much I was neglecting the people closest to me."

Katara was smiling a little by the time he was done, her eyes a little watery. "I thought it was my turn."

"Sorry, I just had to say that. If you wanted to say anything else, I can wait-"

"No, it's fine, you go ahead." She encouraged, waving him on.

He took a deep breath, trying to think of how to phrase it. "Five years ago, when you and Sokka broke me out of that iceberg, I had no way of being ready for how much the world had changed. Nothing made sense. There were no more airbenders, the Fire Nation was more powerful than ever, and everything was thrown out of balance. And then…" He said, looking very deliberately at her, "There was a pretty girl."

Katara blushed a little, but said nothing, allowing him to continue.

"In a new and crazy world, where I'd completely failed as the Avatar that I was supposed to be… The only things I felt I could be sure of were my need to set things right, and my feelings for you." He trailed off, letting out a deep, resigned sigh. "I was a boy with a crush, and I had no idea what to do about it. And in my confusion, I feel like I forced you into something that neither of us was really ready for. And for that, I'm sorry." His head drooped toward the floor again.

"You didn't force me into anything Aang." Katara stated resolutely, placing a finger under his chin and gently guiding his face back to her. "I liked you too. I made the decision to be with you, and I don't regret that at all, okay?"

"Okay." He said quietly.

"But I do agree with you on the last part. I don't think either of us was really ready for trying to be in a serious relationship… Especially with how hectic our lives can be."

"Right." He agreed. He stood there for a moment, taking great interest in any part of the room that wasn't her, before he suddenly started laughing.

Katara's expression looked thoroughly confused, which for some reason only made him laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

"This. Us." He said, finally getting a bit of control over himself. "I spent _years_ too scared to talk to you, afraid that you hated me. All for no reason, apparently. I get here and we're practically stumbling over each other to apologize."

Katara smirked at the thought, before laughing a bit herself. Then he caught back on, and before they knew it they were both hanging onto their sides, struggling to breathe. It wasn't even all that funny, if Aang was honest. It was just the sheer ridiculousness of it all, coupled with the overwhelming relief of having that weight lifted from their shoulders.

They were still trying to regain their composure, when Aang looked over at Katara with a smile. "Well, since I think we both forgive each other..."

She nodded, smiling back.

"I was hoping we could try being friends again, like old times. Without all of the awkwardness and avoiding." He said, hopefulness creeping into his tone.

She walked up to him and threw her arms around him in a warm hug. "I'd like that a lot, Aang." She buried her face into his shoulder, relief obvious in her voice.

He wrapped his arms around her too, savoring the moment. Toph had been right after all. Family did stick together.

After a moment, Katara leaned back, looking into his gray eyes with playful determination. "But this means you have to tell me everything. You have three years of bare-bones letters to make up for, and I wanna know everything that's happened since then. From you, not Sokka."

He gulped, thinking of Toph. " _Everything?_ " He asked, trying to keep his tone as level and uninterested as possible. "It gets pretty boring sometimes. The meetings, the dignitaries-"

"Everything," Katara reaffirmed.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Consider me warned," She laughed, reaching into a cupboard and grabbing an extra bowl. "Also, I'd made vegetable soup a few days ago when you were supposed to come…"

"Long story." He explained.

"Uh huh. But I wasn't expecting you today. We have… Bread? I guess? I'm sorry- I haven't gone to the market since yesterday so-"

"Bread is fine." He said, cutting her off. He picked up the stack of bowls on the counter. "I'll just take these over to the main room. Sokka's probably pitching a fit by now-"

A sudden clang in the hallway cut him off. It sounded like someone had bumped into something and knocked something else onto the ground.

" _Sokka!_ " Katara fumed, nudging past Aang and towards the hallway. "I told you to wait in the other room, you nosy little-" She stopped dead upon entering the hallway, looking at the intruder with disbelief. "Toph? _You_ were spying on us?"

Aang joined Katara outside the kitchen, not quite believing it himself. But sure enough, the short earthbender stood before him, holding her side where she'd apparently hit the small end table decoratively placed at the side of the hallway. She had irritation plainly written across her face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sweetness. Not everyone is as interested in other people's personal lives as your sister-in-law. I was just looking for the bathroom, and this stupid table got in the way." She said, giving the poor table a kick to prove her point.

It all sounded plenty reasonable to Aang. After all, Toph was the last person he expected to take any interest in other people's business. But something about it didn't sit right with him.

Again, he wasn't nearly as adept with the vibration sensing ability of earthbending as she was, but he still had the basics down. And right now, he felt a heartbeat quicken. She was lying. He was sure of it.

"Oh, _really_?" Aang asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

Toph's head whipped in his direction, bangs swaying with the motion. She looked annoyed, but he couldn't tell if it was from being questioned, or being caught.

"Yeah, _really_ , Twinkletoes. So how 'bout you shut it and wipe that smug look off your face before I slap it off?"

"You can't even see my-"

"I said _shut it_." She repeated, stomping off in what was presumably the direction of the bathroom.

"That was weird," Katara commented. "What's going on with her? Is she mad at you, or something?"

"What? Uh, no. No. Of course not. There's nothing going on. Why would there be something going on?"

"Easy Aang, I was just asking." Katara answered, quirking an eyebrow that was far too suspicious for his liking.

Needing an escape, he hefted the stack of bowls. "Well, I'd better go take this to the other room. You mind grabbing that bread you mentioned?" He scampered off in the direction of the living room, where everyone else was seated, still waiting.

Katara watched him leave, before turning her head in the opposite direction- the way Toph had gone. _Could they-_ She thought, before cutting herself off. _No, that's ridiculous._ She hummed to herself as she went to retrieve the bread she'd baked earlier that day. She tried to put it out of her mind, but something about Aang and Toph's interaction had stuck with her.

 _Toph snaps at a lot of silly things, but she was even more defensive than usual. And Aang,_ she thought, _He's definitely hiding something._

She breathed out slowly, evenly. Everyone was there for the whole week of the festival, and Aang was awful with secrets. If something was going on, she would find out.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Okay, so going right into the story update issue. I don't know how others do this, but I submit the story from a google drive doc and copy/paste it onto this site. Then, when I save, it makes any italics I've place on the story disappear for no reason. So in other words, italics don't exist unless I _make_ them exist. Which sucks a whole lot because there are a lot of saucy characters in this with lots of thought rolling around in their heads. I use italics to denote thoughts and for emphasis. _Emphasis._ So to have to go back and manually re-italicize everything as well as the cursory check I do to ensure story flow and grammatical correctness (hmu about beta-reader position if interested. For now, I'm on my own.) it's all just a big hassle. Story chapters will be within the 3000-4000 word count range until I either work out a better system or get over myself.  
**

 **Sometimes they're just that short anyway. Sorry about that. I've seen one-shots shorter than that though, so it's not that bad, methinks.**

 **Anyway, yeah. How bout that chapter! Cool huh? Or maybe not. Let me know, if you like. If not, thanks for stopping by!**

 **A quick response to my first reviewer,** **LoganTheNarutoLover:**

 **I don't really mind if you don't have a step-by-step process on how to make character conversation flow better, or a more concise environmental descriptive method. Just the fact that you took the time to read is thoroughly appreciated. And seeing my first review on here absolutely sent me over the moon, man. Thank you, for real. I hope I can meet your expectations with what's to come and you continue to enjoy my little story. Keep on keeping on, man.**

 **That's it for now, guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you stick around to see what's in store. Like I said, a few 'nothing really happening' chapters to start. Pretty sure Iroh would have some better words on why patience is good than I would, but hang in there anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a good one.**

 **Cheers,**

 **-Specter**


	3. Sagely Advice

**A/N: I know, I didn't meet the Friday update. Had a work thing, you know how it is. Anyway, likely to be a double-update this weekend, so hopefully that makes up for it.**

 **A short-ish chapter this time around, mostly to get a sense of where Zuko is at this point. More below. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Iroh awoke to a gentle knocking at his door.

Grumbling, he sat up, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Come in!"

The door creaked open slightly, revealing his nephew's familiar face. "Good morning, Uncle. Did I wake you?"

"It is likely long past time that I should be awake anyway." He dismissed easily. "It is so hard to tell without windows." He pushed himself up the rest of the way, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed.

"If there were windows, you'd probably be frozen solid by now. It's an hour or so after daybreak." Zuko told him, opening the door wider and bringing in a tray with a covered platter accompanied by a teapot with two cups. He set it down on the nightstand beside the bed before bringing his eyes back up to his uncle. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, very pleasantly. The furs are warm and comfortable. They more than make up for the cold weather outside." Iroh said, running his hand over the thick blankets. "I wonder what they would say if I asked to bring some with me when we left?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, Uncle."

Iroh nodded, smiling. He gestured to the chair beside him, "Please, sit down for a moment. My legs are getting tired just looking at you."

Zuko complied, letting a soft woosh of air out of his mouth as he let himself relax on the seat. Iroh was definitely right about one thing- the furniture (Or _fur_ -niture as Sokka liked to say, placing extra emphasis on the wordplay and looking rather pleased with himself when he did) was very comfortable. Everything here in the South Pole had an air of practicality about it, like it had been made to serve a function and little else. The chairs were for sitting, beds for sleeping, and homes for keeping warm. It was a far cry from the decorative artistry that went into every facet of architecture in the Fire Nation.

In Zuko's homeland, it seemed like everything was red, trimmed with gold. Roofs of buildings were sloped outward, mostly for show. Support beams had intricate designs carved into them and it seemed an impossible task to find a single long stretch of wall without some carefully painted masterwork across its length. He appreciated the simplicity here, both in terms of decoration and well, everything else. It was nice to get away from it all, if only for a little bit. The weather could certainly stand to be a lot warmer, though.

"Where are the others?" Iroh asked.

"I told them to go on ahead."

"You know you don't have to waste your time waiting on an old man. You should be off with your friends. It's been a while since you last saw them." Iroh said, omitting the fact that he had only just come back to the Fire Nation capital roughly a month prior, leaving his tea shop in Ba Sing Se under the management of a trusted employee.

Zuko smiled kindly. "You're family, Uncle. I'd hardly call that time wasted. Besides, I wasn't in a huge hurry to head out into the cold anyway."

"Ahh, I see…" Iroh said, stroking his fingers along his whitened beard as he spoke. "So I'm the excuse to stay away from it all, am I?"

"That's not what I-" Zuko stopped mid-protest as Iroh began to chuckle good-naturedly.

"I know, Zuko. I was only kidding." He stopped, taking notice of the tray with interest. "What's that you have there?"

"Oh! You went to bed before dinner last night, so I thought you might be hungry," Zuko explained. "Nothing too fancy, but I brought you some eggs with bread, and some Jasmine tea, brewed just the way you like it."

Iroh smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Zuko. To think I should have lived to be doted upon by the Firelord himself!"

Zuko poured tea into one of the cups, offering it to Iroh. "How about right now I'm just your nephew?"

Iroh gratefully accepted the cup, taking a deep breath through his nose to appreciate the aroma. Zuko had come a long way in his tea-making skills since that first pot so many years ago. Iroh still shuddered slightly at the memory of that abomination. "You are always my Nephew, whether you wear the crown or not."

"I know," Zuko assured him. "It's just... Some days I want to forget about the crown, you know? Just for a little while." He poured himself a cup now, starting into the steaming liquid. "All the meetings, and the dignitaries. Snakes who'll whisper sweet words into your ear even as they're getting ready to dig their fangs into your neck. And still I have to smile, and speak politely. It's no wonder Mai left while she could."

"Mai left because she wanted to find her own path, Zuko. It had nothing to do with you."

"I know, Uncle." And he did, for the most part. He and Mai had mutually decided to end things a little over two years ago. After having her life decided for her for such a long time, she had decided to go out and chart her own course- find her own adventure. A life of sitting prettitly on the Firelady's throne would have been so… Dull for her.

Once upon a time, she'd have looked to Zuko as the one thing that made it all worth it, but it seemed like things had changed between them over the years. He wasn't sure when it happened, but at one point it had started to feel less and less like their relationship had been something they wanted, and more like something that was expected of them. With a heavy heart, Zuko had agreed that they should take a break to figure it out.

He found refuge by throwing himself into his work and- surprisingly- so did she.

When they'd been together, Mai had been very lightly involved with the early stages of negotiations regarding the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom. She still had a few acquaintances in the then-newly-established Republic City, one of whom requested that she come and help them with the project. Zuko remembered that she'd been unsure of the whole ordeal at first, but he'd assured her that she possessed the analytical mind and iron-willed dedication for the task. It had hurt to send her so far away, but she'd proved him right- and quickly. Mai flourished in the environment; able to balance the influx of immigrants, massive building projects, and the absolute logistical nightmare of it all with a grace he wasn't sure he'd have been capable of. And to top it all off, the Fire Nation now had a foot in the door when it came to establishing an embassy in the new nation.

They were still friends, and they wrote each other as often as they could, but Zuko still felt a pang of something- loss maybe- when he thought of her. She'd openly told him that she often thought of him too, going so far as to charge Ty Lee with protecting him, seeing as the Kyoshi Warrior traveled more often and Mai was unable to see to it personally. He had laughed when Ty Lee told him about it.

It was good that Mai had found something that she could really enjoy doing. He envied her sometimes, if he was totally honest with himself. To be so directly involved with something so new and full of potential, while he was stuck with the far older nation threatening to tear itself apart at the seams.

"Sometimes I wonder why I pushed so hard, back then." At Iroh's questioning look, he explained. "Back when we were hunting the Avatar, I was so determined to prove myself. I wanted it. Needed it, even. I was just so…" _cruel,_ he couldn't bring himself to say. He sighed instead. "Never mind. You should eat, so we can get ready to go."

He made to get up, but Iroh stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked at Zuko with an expression of concern that the young Firelord knew all too well. "What is on your mind, Zuko?"

Zuko considered saying that nothing was wrong, but he could already hear Iroh's response in his head. _I know you well enough to know when something is troubling you. A problem that remains silent remains unresolved._ Or something like that.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Zuko said softly, almost at a whisper.

"Zuko-"

"No." He cut his uncle off. His voice was still low, but it was firmer now. "I know you're going to tell me that it's okay, but it isn't. You're the only family that's ever been there for me. My father tried to turn me into something I'm not, my sister wanted to manipulate me, and even my own mother ran off and abandoned me. She preferred her new family to us."

"Zuko…" Iroh tried again, but his nephew kept speaking.

"Even when I was horrible. When I didn't deserve the kindness and advice you always offered, you were still there. I didn't deserve your patience or your understanding. I still don't. And now… Now you seem so different from a few years ago. Weary, tired.. And I'm afraid that things are worse than you're telling me. And if I lost you I don't-"

He was cut off by Iroh's arms wrapping tightly around him. Zuko froze for a moment, his momentary breakdown muddling his thoughts, but after a moment he returned the hug fiercely, his shoulders trembling.

"Zuko," Iroh began with a soft tone. "Time after time you have given me your apology, and time after time I have told you that none was necessary. I never cared for you expecting to be treated a certain way in return. I loved you, and still love you as a son because of what I saw in you- from the very beginning. Just as Lu Ten was, you are a strong, intelligent young man with a good heart, who will bring far more honor to this family than the likes of my father or brother ever could. And it brings me great honor simply to share the same blood as you. Regardless of how… Strained… Our relationship was at the beginning, know that I was still proud of who you were then, and am proud of who you are now. Nothing can change that."

He smiled reassuringly. "And as to my health, don't worry so much about it. I'm getting old, and I need my beauty sleep. It is the way of things. But I don't plan on leaving you alone for some time yet."

Zuko smiled. He knew it to be true, but it still helped to hear it. He sighed deeply, pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a sip.

"I know that, Uncle. But even still…" He set his cup down on the nightstand, and stood up to face away. He came to a stop in front of a mirror, staring into his own scarred visage. "The thought of you not being around forever- it got me thinking. What if, without you…" He stopped, hating that it was so difficult to give voice to the thoughts that had plagued his mind for days now. He stared into the mirror, meeting his own amber gaze. The eyes of his father. The eyes of Azula. Liars and monsters, the both of them.

"You are afraid that without guidance, you will lose your way."

Zuko's hands tightened into fists at his side. His jaw hurt from how hard he was pressing his teeth together, but he still managed to grind out a weak "Yes."

Iroh sighed, getting up to stand beside his nephew at the mirror. "Let me ask you something Zuko. How often have I given you advice that you did not already know, somewhere within yourself?"

"What?" Zuko asked. What a stupid question. "All the time! You just, you say things, and they sound all wise… And they don't always make sense right away. But then I figure out what you mean, and it helps. It always helps."

Iroh nodded slowly. "Let me tell you a little secret, Zuko. Something that many 'sages' and 'elders' would not want me telling you, since it detracts from their sense of self worth."

Zuko turned to look at his uncle, curious now.

"Wisdom does not come with age. A man can grow old and weary, until his flesh is wrinkled and falling from his bones, but be no wiser than the day he was born. Wisdom, Zuko- true wisdom- comes from experience. From learning all you can from your own experiences and those of the people around you. And your life has given you much wisdom already, Zuko."

"It doesn't feel like it, Uncle."

Iroh smiled, looking up at the young man with approval. "That is because you possess another trait that my brother sorely lacked. Humility. Because of him, you had to travel a long, hard road to get to where you are now. You fought every day, often times against yourself- or rather, your perception of who you _should_ be- to become who you are now. And a hard fought victory like that is not lost simply because you lose someone. If I were to leave this life today, you would remain the wise, rightful leader of the Fire Nation because it is who you are, not because it is what I- or anyone else- made you to be."

That word that Iroh used lingered in Zuko's mind. _Rightful_. He'd inherited this position for no reason other than he was born into the right family. He was trying to do the right thing, but what if he had been a monster just like the rest of his family? What if he had been the third tyrant Firelord to continue the spread of pain and death?

"When I was banished, all I could think about was regaining my birthright." Zuko's tone was soft, but intense. Often times, his voice could grab the attention of a room full of advisors without ever rising above speaking level. If he'd inherited one thing from his father, it was his gravitas. When he spoke with passion, all listened.

Zuko continued after a moment. "It was all I could focus on. The only thing that drove me. Anyone who slowed me down or questioned me was an obstacle to my destiny." Zuko turned back to the mirror, folding his hands behind his back. "When Azula believed she had killed the Avatar, and helped me regain my father's favor... I got everything I'd ever wanted, but I wasn't happy. I thought it was because I feared the Avatar still lived, but…" Zuko sighed, bringing a hand up to run down his face in exasperation. His fingers trailed slowly over the scar tissue over his eye. "This station is a burden, Uncle. One that I don't think I was ready for. The hopes of an entire nation rest on my shoulders, and I don't know if I can meet them."

"The mere fact that you are uncertain about sitting on the throne only tells me that you deserve it more than anyone." Iroh told him. Zuko looked at him, bewildered, and Iroh continued. "Most who desire power do so for selfish reasons. They don't deserve the station they covet because they think nothing of the people beneath them. A proper leader should think of himself as a servant, always thinking of what he can do for his people." Iroh walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and patting the spot beside him to invite Zuko to join him. After a moment, Zuko relented and did so, his eyes downcast toward the floor.

Iroh gently placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Now, I'm not saying that I'm a perfect leader, but you need only look at my siege of Ba Sing Se to know the truth of my words. Staying and continuing the siege may have eventually brought victory, but what would my men have gained? We were running low on supplies. They were hungry, tired, and morale was low. Leaving meant dishonor for me, but also meant that many of my men could return home to their families. I believe I made the right decision."

"I think you did too, Uncle." Zuko agreed softly. "It was a stupid war to begin with. So many lives lost… all for the sake of my family's pride. All so we could spread the 'Glory of the Fire Nation'."

"I agree, the war was started for the wrong reasons. But have a care that you do not dismiss the actions of those soldiers so easily." Iroh paused, undoubtedly thinking of Lu Ten. "They fought for a cause that they believed in. Just as they will now fight for you."

"I won't forget, Uncle." Zuko assured him. "I'll strive to do better than my father. If I have anything to say about it, there won't have to be any more fighting."

"That's a relief." Iroh replied, sounding very pleased with that answer. "If you went and started another Hundred Year War, I wouldn't get to live to see the end of this one."

"No more wars, Uncle. I want to make this peace last as long as I can."

"Well," Iroh began, his tone shifting dramatically to something far more upbeat. "That begins with showing your face at events like this Spirit Festival. Show the world that you are striving to reach out to other nations, and extend goodwill to all people, not just your own."

Zuko grumbled, crossing his arms. "It's times like this that I miss Mai. She'd probably make this whole thing a lot more bearable just by hating it all with me. I know _why_ we had to come to this, and I appreciate the break- I do. But why did it have to be here? This is the most remote, frozen place in the Four Nations!"

"I seem to remember you subjecting yourself to cold far worse than this during your pursuit of the Avatar in the North. You will be manage. And as to your other dilemma, I suppose you will have to look elsewhere for your companionship. There are plenty of koi in the pond, Zuko. What of the water tribe girl, Katara? You seem to get along well with her."

"I don't know Uncle, she seems very… Focused on her people right now. And besides, she and Aang are still kind of in a weird place. I wouldn't want to ruin my friendship with either of them."

Iroh shrugged. "Then what about the Kyoshi Warrior girl?"

"Suki is married and pregnant, Uncle." Zuko deadpanned.

"No, not her. The very sweet girl… What was her name… Joo Dee?"

"Ty Lee?"

"Yes!" Iroh said, snapping his fingers as he remembered. "That's the one. I've not had the pleasure of sitting down with her for tea and conversation yet, but she seems very kind."

"Maybe a bit too kind, Uncle? Our personalities aren't exactly what I would call _similar_. She needs someone who likes smiling even half as much as she does. Like Aang, or something."

"Nephew, as with all things, our relationships with others are about balance. About what you can both offer one another, and how you can grow from it. You gain very little from constantly seeking out people just like you."

Zuko considered this for a moment, bringing his hand up to his chin and stroking it thoughtfully. "No," He said finally. "I still don't see it."

Iroh's eyebrow twitched. "Fine! I give up!" He proclaimed getting up and throwing his arms in the air. He walked over to the tea, grabbing his cup and warming it with a bit of firebending. "I've given my advice. If you want to stay angry and alone out of stubbornness, far be it from me to stop you." He walked over to the door, opening it for Zuko up step out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change. I don't believe a sleeping robe is proper festival attire."

Zuko groaned once again at the reminder of the festival. "I'll wait outside then, Uncle. Hurry up, the others already got a head start- while you were getting your 'beauty sleep'."

"I'll move as fast as my old bones let me and no faster than that," Iroh stated firmly. "Oh, and thank you for the tea."

The door closed behind Zuko, and he leaned against the wall, trying to sort through what his uncle had told him. _Leaders are servants, and people who don't want power, get it. Well, they_ should _get it. Humility. Wisdom. Balance._

He stopped at the last word.

 _Balance._

 _Ty Lee? Honestly, Uncle?_

The mere thought of it was outlandish to him. She was so bright and full of life, and he was… Not. To claim he should give it a chance just because they "balanced eachother out" seemed stupid to him. He was far too depressing for someone like her.

Of course, she _was_ born to a noble family. The match would be largely be approved of by the nobility. If she-

He cut himself off, shaking his head. Why was he even considering this? She was Ty Lee, a bubbly, flirty, chi-blocking Kyoshi Warrior who was a close friend of Mai's and was once a close friend of Azula. It would probably be for the best to avoid any kind of complications with her.

He groaned, actually missing the palace for a moment. He just wanted this Spirit Festival to be over already. He ran a hand back along his hair, tied back in a simple knot. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

 **So I wasn't really sure about this chapter, and it (as most of my stuff does) went though pretty significant rewrites since the first draft was written up. Mostly because I wasn't sure how well I nailed Iroh's sagely wisdom meets cool dad kinda personality. Whatever, they say that you're always the toughest critic of your own work, but I'm still unsure. Regardless, this is the draft I stuck with for now, and I can always come back and re-write it later if I want.  
**

 **By the way, you did read correctly at the top, there will- in all likelihood, be a second chapter submitted tomorrow. Mostly because I'm impatient to submit it all, and also because- well- why not?**

 **Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and let me know of any changes/improvements I can make here or in the future.**

 **Random aside: Wowzer, that's a lot of visitors. broke the 200 mark with 300+ views. Awesome! I'm gonna sound like a broken record by the end of this all, but thank you for giving me and the story a chance, guys.**

 **Quick reply to The Samurai Prince's review: I see you're also an individual of refined taste. Everyone needs their prescribed dosage of Taang in their lives. Sorry that the focus drifted away from them this chapter, but hopefully you'll still enjoy. Thank you for your kind words about the story so far, and I hope I meet your hopes and expectations moving forward.**

 **That's it for right now. You all have an awesome day!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Specter.**


	4. The Festival

**A/N: A little late in the day, but here it is, as promised.**

* * *

Aang had to admit, he wasn't sure what he was expecting when he heard about the spirit festival. But what he was seeing now was… Impressive. Amazing, even.

People wearing garbs from all four nations were milling about, the crowds dense and lively. Conversation and laughter filled the air around him, lending the atmosphere a festive flair.

Stands offering food from just about every place Aang had traveled to stretched as far as the eye could see, the smell of exotic spices wafting through the frigid air. Everything had to be fresh cooked to ensure it was hot when the customer received it, so many stands had their own fire pit built nearby, some even going as far as to share with a neighbor.

Sokka had pitched the idea to his father of using the festival as a means to encourage more trade between the South Pole and the other nations, and Hakoda had taken to the idea readily. Accompanying the food stands were merchant stalls, hawking wares of all types. Merchants shouted to draw the attention of wandering festival goers, offering jewelry, incense, cloths, and other goods.

Most attention grabbing though, were the entertainers.

Dancers (dressed far more conservatively than usual, Aang was sure) swayed and wove with elegant movements that reminded him of various forms of water and fire bending. Some held things like ribbons, torches, and Aang even saw one with a sword. Others needed only their body's fluid movements to captivate the crowd.

Many benders displayed traditional or difficult techniques, showing off the result of years of practice, and absolute precision. Two firebenders were performing a routine that Aang thought looked a lot like the dancing dragon form that he'd learned with Zuko.

He grumbled a bit at the memory, since the others _still_ took every available opportunity to tease him and Zuko about it. He wasn't really upset, since he knew it was all in good fun, but he just wished that someone other than Zuko would have been excited to discover such an ancient form of bending. Maybe he'd just spent too much time in temples for his own good, or maybe it was something about being a living relic that made him inherently more interested in historical topics.

Most of what else Aang saw was similar to what he had seen at other gatherings, but here the storytellers who drew in crowds with tales of old heroes (he'd heard a story or two in passing about his past lives, which often made him chuckle) instead told stories of spirits and mystical events. He heard one woman speaking of a painted lady who defended a lake and the town nearby. He laughed, thinking of Katara and her ruse that he and the rest of the gang had helped her perform.

They lingered at one or two, Aang convincing the group to stop for a bit- eager to hear the storytellers speak. They heard stories about forest spirits and strange creatures. They heard of spiritual men who meditated for days on end, exploring the deepest recesses of the spirit world; strange, twisted places that no mortal soul was meant to tread. One story was about Koh, the face stealer, which made Aang shudder.

He'd felt the grip on his arm tighten when he did, looking down to find Toph right where she'd been most of the day. Of course he'd told her the story of that fateful encounter. It was a memory he was unlikely to ever forget, and one that did not sit well with him when it did bubble its way to the surface of his thoughts. It made him glad that she was there with him.

Toph had once again enlisted Aang for "temporary feet duty", clinging to him for a majority of the day. The only exceptions to this were bathroom breaks, or when Suki would see something girly for sale at one of the market stalls, insisting that Toph come with her and "At least try to be a girl for a day, for me."

Why she didn't just grab Ty Lee or Katara was beyond him, but he didn't mind. The thought of Toph wearing some new jewelry or perhaps a dress didn't bother him in the slightest. He actually really enjoyed the mental image, but he valued his life far too much to say that to Toph.

It was, in a strange way, a bit of a relief when Suki swept in to abduct Toph for another "girl time" session. On one hand, he and Toph were separated, which made him feel a minor pang of loss for a few minutes. But on the other hand, Suki left with her. The Kyoshi Islander had been watching them like a hawk all day, seemingly accepting the "feet" excuse from Toph early on, but quickly becoming suspicious again when Toph seemed reluctant to hang on to anyone else's arm. The times she left provided Aang with some much-needed breathing room from her constant scrutiny.

During these times, he and Sokka would visit a stand that usually had to do with any of three things: Meat, weapons, or in one rather strange case, both.

Time had done nothing to diminish Sokka's brand of charm, and Aang found it easy to fall into conversation with him. They'd talk about nothing in particular while Sokka milled through whatever stall they'd chosen as their stopping point. Sokka made his usual brand of terrible jokes with each one they visited, ("See? This is the kind of sword you get if you really want to make a point." or "I like this one, but the spikes on the hilt? I dunno, seems a little too edgy to me.") and Aang laughed at the absurdity. Overall, it was a really good time.

"So when are you gonna tell me what's going on with you and Toph?"

And then it wasn't.

"W-what are you talking about?" Aang asked, glad that Toph wasn't there to hear him stammer like an idiot.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the fact that you guys seem to always be together, and _you_ -" He said, driving an index finger into the tip of Aang's nose, "Barely seem to be paying attention to anything else around you that isn't her. Or some lame Spirit mumbo jumbo, but that's besides the point."

"It isn't lame, Sokka," Aang said defensively. "And I've been paying attention to everything so far. Edgy- that one was actually pretty funny."

"That was like an hour ago, Aang."

"Even better, I've been paying attention for hours. I haven't missed a single thing so far."

"Really?" Sokka asked smugly, his grin downright wolfish. "Where are Katara and Ty Lee?"

"Uh…" He looked around, only just now noticing they were gone. "Shopping?"

"Good try. There's a building where these spa treatment guys have set up, and they decided to pay it a visit."

"Oh." Aang said simply.

"So are you gonna tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell!" Aang insisted.

"Still sticking with that story." Sokka said disappointedly, shaking his head slowly. "You seem to forget that you're talking to a bonafide detective, Aang. I've already got the clues, now I just need the confession."

"You're being ridiculous, Sokka." Aang said with as much conviction as he could muster, which wasn't much.

"Am I? Well forgive me for expecting my oldest friend to tell me about the important things going on in his life." Sokka said with a dramatic sigh.

 _Low blow_ , Aang thought to himself, feeling the guilt set into his gut. He hated this. He'd never been good at lying or keeping secrets from friends, and they all often used that against him. He desperately wanted to tell someone about how weird his last week had been, but Toph's words echoed through his mind. _Especially Sokka._

"Sokka I- I don't…" Aang said miserably.

Sokka only had to take one look at his friend to know exactly what was going on.

"Oh, I get it. This is one of those 'promise' situations, isn't it?"

Aang said nothing to that, his eyes staring forlornly at the ground.

"Well I won't make you go against your word, since I know how important that is to you. But…" He began, drawing out the word. "If you, I don't know- hypothetically- _were_ interested in her, I'd just wanna tell you that I'm pretty extra sure the feeling is completely mutual."

That caught Aang's attention immediately. "Really?" He said in the most childlike, hopeful tone Sokka had heard from him in a while.

 _Aha!_ Sokka thought to himself. _Caught you!_

He didn't say as much though, keeping his tone as level and cool as possible. "Oh yeah, for sure. If there's one thing I know about, Aang- let's face it- it's women. And Toph is sending out all the signals."

"Signals?"

Sokka nearly facepalmed, wondering how Aang and Katara had even started dating all those years ago.

"Oh yeah." Sokka assured him, beginning to count off on his fingers, "She talks to you more than anyone, she perks up a bit whenever she hears your voice or footsteps come into the room- and how many guys do you know that Toph would be willing to cling to for a whole day?"

Not many, Aang realized. Maybe Sokka was right, and Toph really did have feelings for him. It seemed so strange to think about. In all the time he'd known her, he couldn't seem to remember her ever telling him anything about a boyfriend, or anyone she was interested in.

He tried to dig deep, considering how he might feel if she had, and came up with that same unpleasant feeling in his gut as earlier. Not guilt this time but… Something else. The closest comparison he could think of was when he'd seen Katara with Jet.

"Still with me there, buddy?" Sokka asked when Aang didn't return from wherever he'd gone in his head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you. So what do I do? Hypothetically, I mean?"

"Well," Sokka said, stroking his beard in thought. Aang had the sneaking suspicion that he was looking at the reason for the beard's existence. "There _is_ that feast thing tonight. Dad's gonna welcome all of the guests all official like, Gramp Gramp has some kind of spirit speech thing he's gonna give, and then it's all food and dancing after that. Ask Toph if she wants to go with you."

Aang's face flushed at the thought of dancing with Toph. Walking arm-in-arm with her could be excused by claiming that he was acting as her guide, but there were few non-romantic explanations for taking her out onto the dance floor. Once he did that, in his mind, he'd be committed to the idea.

Was this really what he wanted? Was it possible that Sokka was wrong? Even if he wasn't, was Aang rushing things? What if he messed things up somehow and complicated things all over again?

"Just a thought," Sokka continued casually, browsing a stand of books. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was actually looking at anymore, being so thoroughly focused on his nonchalant demeanor. "You're our friend, and we all just want you to do what makes you happy, ya know? If you see something, or someone who you think does just that, then I say go for it. Don't let it slip away from you."

"That's actually surprisingly wise coming from you Sokka."

"Hey, I'm a simple kinda guy. I know what makes me happy, and I'm not afraid to go for it. Now I've got a beautiful wife, and a kid on the way." He paused, smiling a bit to himself. It still all seemed like a dream to him, and he was terrified that at some point he was going to wake up. "I'm gonna be a dad." He said softly, as though trying to convince himself. Every time he said it out loud, it was like the realization struck him for the first time all over again. Each time, it seemed a little more real.

Aang watched the smile creep across Sokka's face, and couldn't help the upward turn of his own lips. "I think you're gonna be a great dad, Sokka."

An appreciative look crossed Sokka's face. He placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Thanks, bud. You will be too someday, I know it."

Fatherhood was still a distant concept for Aang. He hadn't given much thought to the idea of a family, being as busy with his responsibilities as he was. But seeing Sokka's face at the thought of his unborn child made him consider that maybe he was missing out on something worthwhile.

He had an image in his head, then. An infant, swaddled in cloth and wailing as loud as its little lungs could manage. He looked at it, and knew instantly that it was his own daughter. She had his messy brown hair and a small, snub version of his nose. Her eyes were a beautiful sparkling green. The baby was being held by a woman, lying back on a bed and cradling her newly born child. He couldn't quite look up to see the mother's face, but he already knew who those flawless, porcelain arms belonged to. She asked something of him, a simple request that made him smile.

"Would you like to buy that, sir?"

 _Wait, what?_

He shook his head, realizing that he was completely zoned out. He looked over at Sokka and realized that his friend had also been drifting a bit, not paying any attention to the stall or the book he was currently holding. Aang nudged him in the arm, and gestured to the book.

"I asked if you would like to buy that, sir." The young woman repeated sweetly.

Sokka looked down at the book in his hand, as if only just now noticing that he'd been holding anything at all. It was plain looking, with only simple text scrawled across the front cover.

 _The Winds of Winter._

Sokka scoffed, setting the book back on the stand. "Hah, no way," He said, walking away. "Not in a million years."

Aang shrugged apologetically to the woman before following his friend.

-X-

"So Toph," Suki said conversationally. "How are you enjoying the South Pole so far?"

Toph was holding onto Suki's arm, though with a much looser grip than she'd had on Aang's. She was close enough that Suki could see the slight scrunching up of her nose at the question.

"It's fine so far." She replied, short and to the point.

"Come on, Toph. I can't feel vibrations through the ground like you can, but I can at least tell when you're trying to avoid talking."

Toph scoffed, blowing a bang of raven hair out of her face. Toph swore that it moved more stiffly than usual. She was going to have to get Twinkletoes or Sparky to chuck a fireball at her head just to thaw her hair out. "I'm not a fan of the weather."

"Neither am I, trust me." Suki said, laughing a little. "But I was talking more about the festival."

"Yeah, it looks great."

"I know you can't see it, Toph. You don't _have_ to resort to sarcasm."

"Clearly you don't know me at _all_." Toph said with a smirk.

Suki sighed, smiling. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"Send me away. Someplace warm, with lots of dirt." Toph replied, closing her eyes and enjoying her little fantasy.

"As easy to please as ever, I see."

"Hey, I'm a simple girl."

"And you know what you want?" Suki asked.

"Sure." Toph answered.

"Sokka says the same thing all the time. I think it's cute how you guys all rubbed off on each other. I've even heard Zuko laugh more than once in a week."

"That's either Snoozles or Sunshine at work there. They have that effect on people."

"Which one's Sunshine?"

"Acrobat girl." Toph referred to some people by their nicknames so often, their actual names occasionally escaped her.

"Ty Lee?"

"That's the one."

"Well she is pretty good at getting people to smile. Even him."

"Guess so." Toph replied disinterestedly.

"I guess we all need someone around to make us happy. Even a grumpy Firelord."

Toph only hummed in reply, seemingly checking out of the conversation.

"Is there anyone like that for you?"

"Like what?"

"That makes you happy." Suki clarified, hopeful.

"Don't go all mushy on me now, Fangirl. I might just start to tear up."

"I never hear you talk about any guys, Toph." Suki tried a different approach. By now they were practically wandering aimlessly, Suki simply trying to lengthen the time that they were away from the others.

"And you probably never will. Not my style. Talk to Sunshine if you wanna have that kinda girl talk."

"Oh believe me, I'm sure she'd be more than happy." Suki shuddered, thinking of the various gab sessions she'd had with Ty Lee over the years. The girl was sweet, and very likeable, but once you got her talking, she was unlikely to stop very quickly.

"Then what's the issue? Why bug me about it?"

"I wanted to ask you about Aang." Suki finally just came out and said it. Anything less than the direct approach with Toph was unlikely to get you anywhere.

They were ambling along an aisle flanked by exotic spice vendors when Toph stopped in her tracks. Then, just as quickly, she continued walking, as though unfazed by the statement.

"Twinkletoes? What about him?" Toph's voice was so utterly casual that Suki would have started to doubt her own conclusions she'd made had the rest of the evidence not been so glaringly obvious. When it came to Aang and Toph, neither party was very subtle. At last Toph was able to put on a blank face- a skill learned from years of living with her overbearing parents. Aang would blush and stammer any time a topic that made him uncomfortable came up.

All Suki had to do was break through that first layer of indifference, then the very likely follow-up of defensive anger. Then she might get somewhere.

"I think you already know what I mean. You guys showed up last night and you both just seemed so… Different."

"Yeah, we're both taller."

Suki had a ' _Not by much_ ' comment right on the tip of her tongue, but Toph cut her off with a glare.

"Make a single jab about my height and you're gonna find out how deep the earth under this snow goes."

Suki smiled at the empty threat. "Yeah? Well maybe we can call Aang to dig me out-"

"Why won't you just drop this?!" There was the anger.

"Why are you so determined to make me?"

"Because you've been going on non-stop about this since we got here! There's nothing going on between us! Zip! Even if I-" Toph cut herself off with a sharp breath, looking very vulnerable for a second. It felt like only a moment passed before the wall of anger was in place again, and she was stomping off in a random direction.

"Toph! Where are you going?"

"Away from here!" Came Toph's shouted reply.

"You can't even see anything! You can't just go storming off completely blind."

"Watch me." Just as she said this, she bumped into the side of a stall. Thankfully, none of the vendor's wares fell or broke, but Toph's patience was clearly not in quite as pristine a condition. "Sorry." She ground out between clenched teeth, slightly changing direction before continuing storming off.

"Toph, wait." Suki said, stepping in front of the pouting earthbender. She found herself sliding sideways on a mound of shifting earth, which surprised her. She'd assumed that the boots made earthbending difficult for Toph, but apparently that wasn't the case. She ran back in front, this time placing both hands on Toph's shoulders before speaking. "Please, Toph. Five minutes. That's all I'm asking. Let's get away from all of these people first, and just have a quick talk. I'm not trying to tease you or make fun of you. I'm just trying to help." Suki glanced around, seeing that many in the crowd had taken an interest in the shouting earthbender.

"Why? Why do you care so much? I told you it's not your business."

"I care because I'm your friend Toph. And I hate seeing you like this."

"Then why don't you just-" The words ' _leave me alone_ ' died on Toph's lips before she could say them. Her shoulders slumped, the fight leaving her. "Five minutes." Toph agreed, wondering if this was going to stretch out as much as "thirty minutes" had the night prior.

"Thank you." Suki said, sounding relieved.

Toph felt the older woman take her hand, leading her through the festival quickly. Once or twice, they were recognized as being part of "Team Avatar" (something that had been happening all day, sporadically), but this time Suki politely turned these people away rather than have a short chat with them as she usually did. They were late for something important, she claimed.

Eventually, the din of the crowds died down, and Toph found herself seated beside Suki- presumably somewhere outside the festival grounds. Toph didn't find it surprising that Suki had found some places to get some peace and quiet during her time living here. Especially being married to Sokka.

"The reason you don't hear me talk about guys is because there aren't any." Toph surprised them both by speaking first, continuing before Suki could form a reply. "I'm not the easiest person to get along with, you might've noticed. I'm angry, and abrasive, and not really all that patient. I think-" She stopped, her voice wavering a bit before she continued. "I think I scare people away before they can even come close to thinking of me like that. Even- even Aang." Toph unwillingly thought back to the morning in the clearing. She remembered the abject horror she'd felt from Aang when he'd realized that she was awake and next to him. Not exactly the most confidence-boosting reaction. She thought his reactions were amusing, at least, and she enjoyed teasing him. His body and mind clearly weren't synched up on how to respond to her. But she wished that he'd be at least a little more comfortable around her. The closest she'd gotten had been sitting by the campfire that night.

Suki just let her talk, keeping a steady, supportive hand on her arm.

"I just- I'm not a girly-girl like you or Katara or Ty Lee. I'm not dainty, or pretty, or-"

"Toph," Suki interrupted. "You're one of the most beautiful girls I know."

Toph gave a quick "Pft" sound in reply.

"I mean it. And I know Aang thinks so too. He can barely keep his eyes off of you, and he looks like he wants to tell you that, but has no idea how to say it."

"I don't think-"

"You know how bad he is at keeping secrets. Any time anyone mentions you, he's sputtering and turning red right away."

"He's probably just-"

"And how about the fact that if one of his little 'groupies' so much as brushes up against him, he's on his glider- flying away as fast as his airbending can take him. But he's been letting you hang onto him all day. Pretty comfortably, I'd like to point out."

Toph hanged her head dejectedly. "That's because he doesn't see it as anything more than showing me around."

" _Is_ there any more to it than that?" Suki asked.

Toph shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't think of me that way at all."

Suki got to her feet, smiling devilishly. "Well then maybe we're going to have to change his mind about that."

"How?" Toph asked.

" _We_ are going to get a few things to get you ready for the big feast tonight that _you_ are going to invite Aang to."

Toph wasn't enthusiastic about the idea. Suki had already described this welcoming party to her during one of their last trips away from the group and she had to say, it didn't really sound like her kind of thing. Plus, what if Aang didn't want to go? What if he did, but not with her? She'd heard him patch things up with Katara, and they seemed pretty cozy again.

"Suki, I don't know-"

"Trust me," Suki said confidently. "It'll be perfect."

Toph took a Suki's confidence as a bit of a boost, feeling more like her old self. "Alright, so what do we do first?"

Suki grinned. "Follow me."

* * *

 **Not super lengthy, but just a little more lead up to the events coming up in the evening of the first day of the spirit festival. Next chapter will be some other characters around the same time, and then- I think- We'll actually be getting into it. So look forward to that.**

 **Hit my highest hit/visitor count in any given day so far with that last one, which is pretty cool. Just realized that I'm apparently submitting in the middle of some pairing week thing, and a lot of other stories are popping up all over. Which just makes it mean all the more that you're clicking/ tapping on mine. Thanks guys! See you next week!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Specter**


	5. Love It When a Plan Comes Together

**A/N: Here you go! On time this week, and 6.6K words without A/N to boot! Enjoy.**

* * *

"I think that this is _just_ what I needed." Katara said, practically melting in her seat. Right now she was leaning back, cucumber slices over each of her eyes, and a fragrant face mask spread over her face. She'd spent the better part of her day after splitting off from the others with Ty Lee; being pampered more than she had in a long time. The last time she'd had a spa day, she'd been with Toph when they were twelve and fourteen, respectively.

Speaking of Ty Lee, the chipper woman was currently lounging on the chair beside her, giving a languid stretch and easy yawn before replying. "Told you. These guys are the best. I stop by anytime they're in the Fire Nation."

"I don't know. I'm still on the fence about it." Zuko said from his place beside Ty Lee. Katara lifted one of the cucumbers just to treat herself to the, in her mind, hilarious image of the Firelord laid out and treated just as they had been. He seemed stiff, as though he was nervous that someone important would see him, or something would suddenly go horribly wrong. Perhaps that was just his intense focus on most tasks he threw himself into. Or maybe that was just how he relaxed: With conscious, continuous effort.

He and Iroh had found them earlier on, on their way to the building. Rather than go looking for Aang and company, the two had instead opted to join them with the decision to go looking for the others later. The festival was a week long after all, there was no rush.

Not that you'd know it from looking at Zuko, who despite the loose robes and facial treatment looked as though he was ready to spring up at any moment. Iroh, on the other hand, looked like he couldn't be more content.

"Firelord Zuko," Iroh used his nephew's title as he often did when dispensing advice in front of others. "You must learn to quiet your mind from time to time. Let yourself relax and enjoy the moment, or you will end up worrying yourself sick."

"I'm trying uncle." Zuko replied. To his credit, he did look like he was.

"Your uncle's right, Zuko." Ty Lee said, getting up from her chair. "You're always so serious, running a nation and all. Just give General Masaru a chance to worry about all that for a bit while you're away, and concentrate on being here, with us. Or, I guess, don't concentrate." Ty Lee added with a giggle. She removed the cucumbers from her eyes and took a deep breath. "That being said, I'm starving." She began to stretch, lifting her arms up above her shoulders and reaching behind her head to tug at the muscles at her side and stomach. The motion caused the robe she wore- which normally fell to about her knees- to ride slightly higher up her slender legs. It came to rest at about mid thigh, and Katara looked away, feeling like she was watching at an indecent time. Ty Lee was not exactly the most bashful or reserved person Katara knew.

When she pulled her eye away, she was surprised to find that Zuko had also lifted one of the cucumbers off of his face. His exposed eye was wide as a dinner plate- and locked on the Kyoshi Warrior's athletic body. He glanced up, meeting Katara's gaze before facing away nervously. He looked so much younger then, like a boy caught with his hand in the sweets jar, despite being older than her by a year. She managed to hold back her laughter.

"You know what? Me too." He said, standing up. He sounded like he was trying way too hard to act casual. "Let's all go grab something to eat." He walked over to a wash basin and started removing the green stuff from his face.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Katara said, joining him. She paused for a beat, waiting for the right moment to strike. "I'm in the mood for legs. How about you, Zuko?"

Zuko had been washing his face with water cupped in his hands when he suddenly sputtered, coughing and choking uncontrollably. Katara grinned.

"What?" He gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"One of the tribesmen here, Torren, makes the best Arctic Hen legs, rotisserie style. You haven't lived until you've tried them."

Zuko was unamused, but Ty Lee seemed interested.

"Ooh, yeah. That sounds good. Let's go and change first though, yeah?" Ty Lee agreed, pulling the robe back down to her knees. This ostensibly innocent movement had the effect of lowering the neckline, exposing more of her ample chest.

"Yeah, that would be breast." Zuko said, before catching himself. "Best! That would be best." He groaned, turning to Iroh. "Coming, Uncle?"

Iroh gave a lazy wave of his hand, encouraging them on. "You all go on ahead. I'd likely just slow you younger folk down." He stretched, yawning. "I think I'll stay here for a bit longer, and enjoy a nice nap." Iroh crossed his hands over his stomach as he said this, leaning back contentedly. In moments, he was snoring lightly.

Zuko seemed caught between concern for his uncle, and his desire to leave the room as soon as possible. With a glance towards where Ty Lee and Katara stood, the latter won out. He beat a hasty retreat from the room, with hurried steps and a reddened face.

Katara looked over at Ty Lee as the girl was fixing her robe, readjusting everything to where it was supposed to be. All it took was a few simple tugs for the cloth garment to cover everything fully. It was then that Katara realized.

"You're doing it on purpose! You're messing with him."

Ty Lee grinned, an expression with a little guilt and a lot of mischief. "Maybe a little." She admitted. "A little teasing never hurt anyone."

"Speak for yourself," Katara pointed out. "His head looked like it was about to go up in flames."

Ty Lee's lilting, honest laughter had Katara joining in a moment later. "Come on, we'd better go get changed before he sneaks out without us." The Kyoshi Warrior suggested.

"Enjoy yourselves out there." Iroh called after them as they turned to leave. Katara had honestly thought that he'd fallen asleep, and blushed a little at the conversation they'd been having in front of him.

Iroh, for his part, seemed largely unaffected by it all. He was still laid back, arms crossed over his stomach and cucumbers and face mask still in place. He looked completely serene, and Katara would have assumed that he was unconscious had he not just spoken.

"We will!" Ty Lee exclaimed excitedly. "We'll see you tonight at the feast, right?"

"That you will." Iroh assured her. He fell silent, and they were nearly out of earshot when they suddenly heard him call after them. "And try to take it easy on my nephew!"

Though he seemed to take it as a joke, Katara's face still burned a little. They'd been gossiping like teenagers, which- of course- she was, but she still felt like she should be more mature than that by this point. Ty Lee didn't seem to mind, though, laughing easily again.

"Aww, that's no fun. But I'll do my best."

-X-

"So I can just eat it, right?" Zuko asked, staring at the spit-roasted snack with a look of concentration. Once he'd gotten over Katara's little double entendre, he found himself warming up to the idea of the food.

Underneath the focus, Katara could see the child-like elation at the sight of the morsel. He'd told them that he hadn't eaten all day, and the Arctic hen was cooked to perfection, beckoning to him. He watched the steam rising from it, and tracked a single drop of grease that ran from the meaty thigh and disappeared into the napkin wrapped around the bone.

"You're kidding, right?" Katara asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Hey, I've spent the last few years having to keep up flawless etiquette in front of dignitaries wherever I eat. Forgive me if this seems a little too good to be true. The last time I was able to eat like a normal person in public was before I sat on the throne- which means camping out with you guys."

Ty Lee didn't seem to have the same reservations, tearing into her food with reckless abandon. She would have looked as radiant as she always did, her long brown hair pulled back into a loose bun and the upper half of her lovely face unmarred. However, the entire area around her mouth was coated in grease and crumbs from her messy eating, and her table manners quite frankly rivaled Toph- in that they were virtually nonexistent. The girl noticed Katara's glance, raising a questioning eyebrow. "What?" She asked around a mouthful of food.

"Nothing," Katara replied, turning back to Zuko. "See? Ty Lee gets it. It's a festival, Zuko. No one's going to care if you use the wrong spoon. Just dig in."

Apparently satisfied with that response, Zuko took a small bite out of his own food, chewing appreciatively. "It's good," he commented, covering his mouth politely as he spoke.

Katara smiled, finding the contrast between the two's eating habits endearing, before tucking into her own drumstick. She'd been fond of Torren's cooking since she was a young girl, glad that the man was still able to find the perfect middle ground between crispy and tender. They ate while they walked, enjoying a companionable silence before Ty Lee spoke up.

"I still don't understand why you need to act like you're stepping on eggshells all the time. I mean, you're the Firelord. Shouldn't you be able to eat how you want?"

Zuko considered this as he chewed, swallowing before replying. "It's _because_ I'm the Firelord that I have to observe tradition and courtesy. I have to be perfect in everything that I do, otherwise the men who are supposed to serve me won't respect me at all."

Ty Lee still remembered how the constant drive for perfection had affected Zuko's younger sister, the unattainable goal eventually becoming too much for her mind to grasp. She suspected that Azula had at some point stopped considering herself a person; someone who needed friends, laughter, and love to truly enjoy what her life had to offer. Instead, she'd eventually just seen herself as what she saw everyone else to be; a piece on a Pai Sho board to be placed and manipulated. Ty Lee didn't bring up how much this philosophy that Zuko held in his mind sounded like something Azula would say, instead opting for a safer route than comparing him to her once-best-friend.

"You keep trying to show everyone this aloof, flawless face, just because it's what the Firelords before you did. But maybe…" She stopped, looking up at Zuko and Katara with what almost looked to be a mortified expression. "Oh, never mind."

Zuko paused in his meal, looking at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just- listen to me going on like that." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I doubt you need input from the circus freak on how to run a nation." Her head drooped a little. Despite her claims to the contrary, the term bothered her. She hated remembering that it was how the others probably viewed her- as an amusing, odd little outcast just interesting enough to keep around. She felt the need to remind herself from time to time, before she went and made the same mistakes she had with Azula. All of the times that the Fire Nation Princess had seemed to value her opinion, she had really only been pushing her to align with her own views. She'd learned to keep her thoughts to herself, back then.

Zuko, however, wasn't having it. Dropping his Arctic hen in a nearby bin, he moved in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. When his voice came it was concise, and commanding. The same tone he used to talk to his generals.

"Don't do that. _Never_ do that."

Ty Lee cringed, shutting her eyes. She was sure he was going to tell her how she should have kept her mouth shut, and to keep her nose in her own business. She'd always had an unapologetic, outgoing personality, but right then she wanted nothing more than to shrink away and disappear.

"You're not some circus freak." Zuko continued, softer now. Ty Lee's head snapped up. Her eyes were watery, and locked on his. His eyes were soft, but determined. "Don't talk so badly about yourself. Yeah, you were an acrobat in a circus. That doesn't automatically make you a freak. And it certainly doesn't make you any less intelligent, or any less amazing. You're one of my oldest friends, Ty Lee. Never forget that." She simply stared at him blankly in return, pinned by the weight of his intense gaze. He took her silence as his cue to continue. "And I think if my _friend_ had any advice to give, I'd be honored to hear whatever she had to say."

Ty Lee let out a strangled, relieved chortle. She wasn't sure how to reply to that. How could she? She pictured the same words coming from Azula, and couldn't imagine the younger sibling speaking them with half of the earnestness he had. Azula always lied. Zuko- She couldn't really think of any time he'd ever been dishonest with her.

"Really?" Was all she managed to say.

"Yeah." He replied. Something heavy settled in the air between them, and Katara suddenly felt very much like she was intruding on something. She'd been prepared to leap in and help Ty Lee out of another of her self-effacing moments, but had been at first shocked, then warmed by Zuko's intervention. Now it seemed as though she wasn't needed, and she prepared to excuse herself.

She cleared her throat, and both Zuko and Ty Lee jumped a little, seeming to only now remember that she was there. Two sets of eyes snapped to her then, one gray and one golden.

"You guys go on without me. I have some things that I have to take care of before tonight."

The words seemed to not really register with them for a moment, but then Ty Lee's eyes widened. She looked almost panicked, her breathing starting to come in short, labored bursts. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to-"

"One second! We'll be right back." Ty Lee said to Zuko before yanking Katara away. The waterbender barely heard Zuko's confused "Oh, okay," before being aggressively redirected around a corner.

She found herself face to face with the acrobat, gray eyes boring into her. "You can't leave me alone."

"Why not? You guys seemed to be doing just fine."

"I know, it's just- I'm" Ty Lee looked like she was searching for the right word. "Nervous." She decided, hiding her face behind her bangs.

"How? Just a little while ago, you were showing him _way_ more skin than I'm usually comfortable showing off, and it didn't seem to bother you then. You flirt with guys _all the time_ , actually."

And she did. Any chance she had, the energetic little minx would weave through any given crowd, stringing along countless hapless males willing to do her bidding in exchange for just a moment of her attention.

And that was what she craved, too. The constant, adoring attention that had been denied to her for so long, being one of many siblings. She thrived off of the positive attentions of others, the thought that in someone else's eyes, she could be something to be treasured.

It was always a momentary high. A temporary, fleeting feeling that disappeared almost as quickly as it came. And with it, so did her interest in the individual. It was why she had yet to slow down and have a serious relationship with anyone. She just got bored, really.

But every now and again, Zuko would say something, or just look at her a certain way and she would feel… Weird. And more than a little guilty for some reason. Katara was right, she had been teasing him, exactly like she did with other guys. And that felt- wrong, somehow. "Maybe I shouldn't have." She said.

"I don't think he was complaining." Katara said, grinning.

"It's not a joke, Katara." Ty Lee said with surprising conviction. The smile disappeared from the waterbender's face. "I'm supposed to be looking out for him, not messing with his head."

"Okay, okay." Katara said soothingly. "Just settle down for a sec, alright? Where is this coming from?"

Ty Lee looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to decide how to phrase it. "The way he talked to me just now. Most guys just talk themselves up trying to impress me, or just try to shower me with compliments. Which is all fine, I guess. But it seems a little less genuine when I know what they're after. Zuko..," She stopped, and Katara swore that she saw a slight quirk at the edge of her mouth. "I don't know how he manages in politics. He's way too honest for his own good. When he talks to me, I know he means everything he says. He's never condescending, and he never just tries to tell me what I want to hear- it's always like he's talking to an equal. Which is crazy, because he's the Firelord, and I'm just… Me." She drifted off at the end of the last sentence, bringing her arms up to wrap around herself.

Katara was beside herself for a moment while she watched Ty Lee's downtrodden expression. All of the times that she'd seen the girl, she'd most always kept her unshakably sunny disposition. To see her like this- wracked with doubt and self-pity- was… Unsettling, to say the least.

"Hey," Katara said softly, taking Ty Lee by the upper arms and holding her gently. "Didn't you hear Zuko just now? 'Just you' is pretty amazing. You're smart, kind, pretty, and you're always there for your friends when they need you." Katara smiled, motherly and comforting. "And don't even get me started on the chi-blocking. Honestly? You're a bit of a badass."

Ty Lee chuckled lightly at that, sniffling a bit before she spoke. "Thanks, Katara."

"Any time. You mean the world to all of us. Remember that, okay? And I think you're right, by the way."

Ty Lee looked at her, confused.

Katara continued. "Maybe you should stop playing around, and messing with his head, and just tell him how you feel."

Ty Lee's eyes widened, before looking away with a tint of pink coloring her cheeks. "That's just it. I'm not sure how I feel."

Katara had a pretty good idea, but kept it to herself. She realized it then, looking at her friend. Ty Lee had never _really_ liked anyone. It had always been a game to her- the flirting, teasing, and playful banter. She probably genuinely had no idea what to do when confronting anything serious, and the last thing she needed was someone pushing or mocking her. Just a gentle nudge in the right direction would probably be best."Well no one's rushing you to find out right now. Just give it some thought, and maybe just spend some time with him to see if you can figure it out yourself. If nothing happens, you still have your friend. But if something does…" She shrugged, letting the sentence hang for a moment. "Who knows? It might be what both of you needed."

Ty Lee considered that for a minute, her face scrunching up into a thoughtful look.

"Like I said, just give it some thought." Katara said, dropping it for now. "Now, I _was_ going to find my dad and see if he needed my help with anything, but if you really don't want me to leave…"

"No, no, it's fine." Ty Lee said, waving her hands assuringly. "I should be okay now. Thanks for the talk, Katara. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Katara replied. "Like I said, just relax, there's no pressure. Just be you."

She turned to walk away, but stopped mid-turn. She looked Ty Lee over with a pensive expression, like something was amiss. "But first, maybe just…" She cut off before finishing the sentence, stepping forward and producing a handkerchief. She wiped the area around the Kyoshi Warrior's mouth, cleaning off the grease and crumbs from the meal.

"There." She said, tucking the cloth away. "Wait, hang on."

She reached up again, pushing errant stands of Ty Lee's hair away from her face, and tucking some of it away behind her ears. Ty Lee often kept her hair in a tight braid, taming most of the wild mane and letting the rest frame her face prettily. Today she had opted for a bun, and while Katara thought it looked nice on her, she couldn't stop her fussy fingers from undoing the tie that held it in place and fixing it up just a bit. She was going to put it back up where it was, but had a brief moment of inspiration and decided on something a little she was done, the silky brown hair was tied much more neatly, falling in a ponytail over the girl's right shoulder.

Katara stepped back, inspecting her work. Ty Lee, for her part, felt a little uncomfortable under the thorough scrutiny, but said nothing.

After a moment of her piercing blue eyes scanning her friend, Katara finally looked satisfied. "Perfect."

Ty Lee smiled encouragingly, but looked a little nervous again. "I thought there was no pressure?"

"Well no, there isn't. Just… I don't know, cleaning up a little." She nodded back in the direction that they'd left Zuko. "Now go. I'm sure he's wondering if we've abandoned him by now. I'll see you later, okay?" Katara turned to walk away, waving as she did.

Ty Lee waved back, turning in Zuko's direction anxiously. She took a few quick, calming breaths before setting off at a brisk pace. _No pressure_ , she thought to herself. _Just be yourself_.

She walked back out into the open, scanning for Zuko. It took a moment to find him with the throngs of people milling back and forth, but she eventually laid eyes on his familiar face. He was standing with a crowd that had gathered around a man juggling an assortment of rings. The man tossed them up, the various colors dancing as they intermingled in the air, before catching them and repeating the process.

His attention elsewhere, Ty Lee managed to sidle up alongside Zuko undetected. She considered speaking up right away, but stopped before she said anything, instead opting to observe him for a moment.

He seemed interested enough, she supposed. His face was very serious, and he watched the performer's movements with his typical hawk-like amber gaze. He observed the technique displayed as he might watch over a morning muster of the troops, or listen to a report given by one of his subordinates. Paying attention, but finding no real pleasure in it.

"There was a guy back at the circus I knew who could do the same thing with swords." She said to Zuko, catching his attention.

She felt a little proud when she saw a smile immediately grace his normally stoic face. All these people around him and hers was the voice that broke his dour mood.

He kept his eyes on the man as he spoke. "Yeah? Maybe I'll have to ask him to stop by the Fire Palace sometime. That'd be something I'd be interested in-" He cut off, and she turned to find that his eyes were on her. "-seeing." He cleared his throat, trying to refocus he thoughts. "You uh- you changed your hair."

Ty Lee's hand reached up to twist a strand around her finger nervously. "Yeah, that was Katara. You know she gets sometimes- Cleaning, and tending, and getting all fussy as if she were your-" She stopped herself before she could reach the word ' _mother_ '. It was her turn to clear her throat awkwardly. "Is it… Okay?"

"Oh- uh, yes. Absolutely. You look-" _Beautiful_. "Nice." He said instead, nearly slapping his forehead at his own weakness. "It suits you."

That was apparently enough for Ty Lee, who flashed him a bright, toothy smile in reply.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before making a show of looking around. "Where is Katara, anyway?"

"She had to go help her dad with something. So I guess it's just you and me for now."

She said the words playfully, but there was a small hint of worry in her eyes. It never ceased to amaze him how someone as utterly spectacular as she was would ever worry about not being good enough to be in his company. If he'd known a way to wipe away all of her doubts at once, he'd have done it in a heartbeat.

For now though, he settled on a reassuring smile as they walked on, side by side.

"That sounds perfect to me."

-X-

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Suki fought the urge to roll her eyes. Their entire walk back to Aang and Sokka, she had been dealing with Toph's internal tug-of-war. She thought that she'd convinced the girl already, but apparently she was still riddled with doubt.

Suki had managed drag Toph to a local weaver to get her a dress, a jeweler for some simple jewelry, and she'd asked Katara if she'd be willing to help with Toph's hair before they'd even started all of this.

Now all that remained was to actually get the two of them to go together. Which was where she ran into the current issue. Aang was actually within her line of sight, and Toph wouldn't budge.

Suki tugged gently on Toph's arm. "Come on, Toph. We've already gone through this. You'll be fine."

"You don't know that. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because it's what you wanted. You know as well as I do that if you really wanted nothing to do with this, no one would be able to force you."

"Yeah, but…"

Suki switched tactics, grabbing Toph by the shoulders and shaking her a little. "Listen to yourself. In all the time that I've known you, you've never backed down from a challenge. You've always been the toughest, strongest person I know." Toph looked like she might be coming around, but Suki wasn't done yet. "But look at you now. Are you really gonna run away and hide from this? From a little dance party? I thought you always faced things head on- no matter what."

"I do." Toph practically growled.

Suki wasn't sure if Toph's fury was directed at her, Aang, or Toph herself, but she decided to push her luck. "Then you march right up to that man, and you tell him to take you to that feast."

"Fine!" Toph stomped in the direction of Aang, Sokka slyly extricating himself as he saw her approaching. "Hey Twinkletoes! We gotta talk!"

Aang jumped at the sound of her voice, and Suki had to try not to laugh at the strange mixture of surprise, relief, and fear on his face as he laid eyes on the tiny woman clearing a path toward him. "Toph! I was actually-"

He was cut off mid sentence when she grabbed his robe collar and began dragging him away from the crowd. "Not here, Airhead. C'mon."

"O-okay." Aang followed along- not that he had much of a choice, being dragged backwards by his neck as he was.

Sokka found Suki, giving her a quick thumbs-up gesture. "I take it your half of the talk went well?"

"I may have overdone it a little, to be honest." She smirked, letting her husband pull her into an embrace. She gave him a light peck on the lips. "You?"

"Do you really need to ask? I _am_ the subject matter expert on this kind of thing, after all."

This time, Suki did roll her eyes. "Of course you are, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm not sure I appreciated that sarcasm I heard just now." Sokka said, pouting dramatically.

"Oh, really?" Suki asked, grinning widely. " _You_? Not appreciate sarcasm? That'd be the day."

"Good point," He conceded. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him as they started walking.

Suki seemed fine with the current arrangement, leaning into his side. "Do you think we should check on them?" She asked. "Toph looked like she was on a mission."

"Aang's a big boy," Sokka replied. "And the Avatar. I'm sure he'll be fine. For now, I just wanna enjoy some time with my wife."

Suki nuzzled more of her weight against him as they walked, letting out a quiet ' _hmm_ ' of contentment. "You should spend more time with your friends while they're here. You see me all the time."

"And you know, I'm still not tired of it." Sokka replied easily. They walked along, enjoying the feeling of the late afternoon sun as the day began to slowly edge towards evening. The sky was just beginning to take on a light pinkish hue, preceding the swirling reds and purples of sunset.

The sky's natural beauty was one thing that Suki had learned to appreciate since arriving at the South Pole. It just seemed so much clearer here, an endless sea of blue stretching as far as the eye could see. At night, thousands of stars stretched across the inky black of the night sky, dazzling in their brilliance.

But what Suki loved best were those nights that the Southern Lights made an appearance. The village elders claimed that the lights were spirits, joyfully dancing across the sky in a brilliant display. Whatever they were, seeing the ribbons of light swirl and flicker always filled her with a strange sense of peace.

"What're you thinking about?" Sokka asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Just wondering if we'll see the lights tonight."

"Well, that'd just be bad form of the spirits don't show up for the spirit festival. Pretty sure we'll get to see something interesting tonight. If not spirits dancing in the sky, then at the very least we'll get to see Toph on the dance floor. That's _gotta_ be a sight to see." She giggled at his joke, and the sound made him smile. "If the lights do show up, we'll find somewhere to sit and watch. For a little while."

"For a little while?" She parroted.

"Don't want you catching a cold." He said matter-of-factly. "That can't be good for little Tonrar."

"Okay, first of all we're not naming it Tonrar. And second, stop worrying so much. I'm not helpless- just pregnant."

He smiled softly. "Can't blame me for worrying. Maybe just a little?"

Before she could reply, she caught sight of a familiar arrow tattoo in the crowd. Aang seemed nervous- taking quick, deliberate steps and looking around erratically.

She pointed the airbender out to her husband. "Looks like your protegee might need some of your limitless wisdom, Mister ' _Subject Matter Expert_ '."

"Yeah, I think he might." Sokka agreed, catching sight of Aang's twitchy movements. It reminded him a lot of the Monk's behavior when he couldn't sleep before the big invasion. "I'll go see what's up. You're gonna go find Toph, I'm assuming?"

"Of course. Those two are hopeless without us." She replied.

"Oh, and _I'm_ the one who needs the lesson in humility." He grinned, giving her a quick kiss before he turned to walk away. "I'll see you tonight, Hon."

He ran to catch up with the Avatar, waving an arm to catch his attention. "Hey, Aang!"

Aang whirled around to face him, relief clear in his expression. "Sokka! I was just looking for you."

Aang took a quick look around, as though to make sure that no one was listening. Then he leaned in close before he spoke. "I think Toph just asked me to go with her to the feast." It was obvious that he was trying to whisper, but in his excitement and apprehension, it came out a little above normal speaking volume.

"You _think_?" Sokka asked. "You don't sound too sure about that."

"Well," Aang began, looking a little red. "She said she was going, and she wasn't gonna go alone. So she told _me_ I was going with her."

Did that count? Suki would probably say that it counted. When he and his wife had plotted this out the night before, they'd both bet dish duty for a week that they could get their target to ask the other. He could probably make an argument that a vague order wasn't the same thing as a romantic request, but he was pretty sure that he was going to be scrubbing plates for the next couple of days regardless.

"So what do I do now?" Aang asked, breaking Sokka away from his thoughts.

"Now? Now you stay calm, and stop freaking out. You're making _me_ nervous." Sokka replied, hands on Aang's shoulders to calm the airbender down.

"But I don't even know if she just wants me to go with her because she wants it to be a- a date," Sokka found it a little amusing how Aang whispered the word 'date' as though it were some awful curse. "Or if she just needs her feet."

"Aang." Sokka said firmly. "Relax, buddy. Deep breaths. Even if it is a-" He made an overdramatic show of looking around, "a _date,_ you're not doing yourself any favors by having a panic attack. Look, Toph's like your best friend, right?"

"Yeah." Came Aang's meek reply.

"And you hang out with her pretty often?"

"Well, not as often as we used to."

"I'm pretty sure anything that isn't 'constantly on the run from the Fire Nation' isn't gonna be as often as the old days. But that's besides the point. Yes or no?"

"Then yeah, I guess."

"Then what are you worried about? This is just like those other times. She's still the same Toph, and you're still the same Aang. You guys'll show up, talk, hang out, and maybe you'll drag her around the dance floor a little. No big deal."

"Alright." Aang said. His chest puffed out confidently. "You're right. That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah." Sokka smirked, he couldn't resist. "And then after all that you sweep her off her feet and give her the big kiss." Sokka pantomimed dipping someone dramatically, making loud smooching noises as he did so.

Aang's face went crimson. He couldn't even begin to think of a reply, and could only stare at Sokka, mouth agape.

Sokka stopped his little show, barely holding back his laughter. "Kidding! I'm totally kidding. Sorry."

"Right." Aang nodded, eager to move on. "Of course." He added on a little nervous laugh at the end, looking thoroughly uneasy.

Sokka might've felt bad if Aang's face hadn't been so priceless. As it stood, he considered it to be completely worth it.

"Look Aang," Sokka said, more serious this time. "Sometimes, to get what you want, you have to go a little outside of your comfort zone. Just look at Toph. Do you really think she would normally go to this kind of thing?" At Aang's shake of his head, Sokka continued. "Exactly my point. She's gotta be having a lot of the same reservations as you, for a lot of different reasons. And maybe for a few of the same ones." Sokka nudged Aang in the side at the last point, unsubtle as always.

Aang chuckled a little at that, and his face finally had the traces of a real, genuine smile. Sokka took that as a cue to continue. "Maybe Toph asking you to go was her way of meeting you halfway. Now all you gotta do is close the gap."

"That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Why do you still sound surprised? I thought we just covered this earlier."

Sokka sounded just offended enough to have Aang laughing again. The Water Tribe warrior smiled at the sound. If Aang was laughing, then he wasn't worrying.

"Right, I guess I forgot." Aang said. "Won't happen again, Sifu Sokka."

"Make sure it doesn't. So are you done freaking out?"

"For now, yeah. Give it a few minutes to sink in and then ask me again." Aang said with a smirk.

"Well good. I can work with a few minutes. Let's go get you something more presentable than- those." Sokka gestured to the thick, practical robes that Aang wore. "We want you looking your best."

"You do know that Toph can't see me, right?"

"Oh, Aang, the things you still have to learn." Sokka said, shaking his head. "It's not about the appearance, my friend. It's about the effort you put in. Ladies appreciate the gesture."

"Oh," Came Aang's reply. "Well I have some more decorative robes that I could put on. Fancy 'airbending master' type stuff."

"Better." Sokka said, throwing an arm over Aang's shoulder. "Let's take a look at those and I'll give the final okay on it."

Aang nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. "What about the rest of it? What do we talk about? What do I do if she can't dance? What if you and me are both misunderstanding this and it isn't a date?"

"Well for the last part, I'm just gonna tell you to take it slow, and let things progress naturally. Remember what I said about pushing your comfort zone, but definitely don't rush anything. _That's_ how you mess up."

Aang nodded, his face taking on the same intense look as when he was learning anything important. He was likely taking mental notes about everything being said, similar to when he was leaning a new style of bending.

"As for the rest of it, we'll just handle it the same way we did with the good ol' Firelord."

"Wing it?" Aang asked.

Sokka grinned. "I was gonna say 'One step at a time'. But yeah, that too."

* * *

 **So I'm finding that I really enjoy writing older Sokka for some reason. I mean, I'm not sure how well it _actually_ comes across, but I like to think that at this point in his life he's still a total goofball, but married life has sobered him out a bit. He still makes his jokes, and he's still the most sarcastic thing on the planet, but he's got his tender moments. Especially for Suki. **

**I considered it a crime that all Ty Lee got in the way of character development in the show was a quick moment around a campfire, and of course: the betrayal at the gondola. She showed that she's tough, and willing to stick her neck out for her friends, but she's also got some serious self-confidence issues and a major case of** **Histrionic Personality Disorder (HPD). (Yes, I did just look that up.) She's so bubbly and lively, but so vulnerable at the same time, she's gotta be one of my favorites.  
**

 **Next chapter will finally advance the plot, but won't focus on any characters we know here. Just giving you the heads up.**

 **And of course, thanks to everyone for reading.** **st4t1c sh0ck, I answered your question in a PM to the best of my ability, but I just wanted to publicly say thanks for the review!**

 **That's it for now guys.  
**

 **Cheers,**

 **Specter**


	6. Rescue Mission

**So, funny story about this one. It isn't actually done yet. I've been working on it throughout the week on and off, and it's currently sitting at somewhere in the range of 15000 words overall. I already decide that I wanted to split it up, so I figured what better time to figure it out than today? So here's Ch 6!**

 **This chapter is taking things away from the main heroes for a bit to start some plot setup. So unfortunately, we're gonna have to wait a bit to get things back to the gAang. I have this unfortunate condition that I can't write a character's name without immediately thinking up a backstory for them, and I may have gotten more than a little sidetracked at the beginning here. Kinda sorry.**

 **That being said, I'm going to have to throw up a little trigger warning here. Two character backstories are at least touched on here, and both include loss of loved ones. I didn't dwell on it as heavily or as long as I did in the original draft, but it's still there. Just wanted to give you the heads up. If you're not about that, you can skip a majority of it by skipping the first -X- transition thingy and I'll try to sum it up as best I can in the A/N for next chapter if you like. Or maybe a PM, if you prefer. Let me know. As always, this is about you guys enjoying the read.**

 **On that note, I'll shut up for now, and continue at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the first 8000 or so words of Avan's story!**

* * *

"You're doing it again." Avan grumbled.

"Doing what?" Aloy asked distantly.

Avan gave her a pointed look, arching an eyebrow. He gestured to the glob of water hovering in the air between them. "That."

"Oh," she replied, giggling a little. She stopped idly twirling her fingers and the water dropped, returning to its place with the snow coating the ground. "Right. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Not like you can help being a _showoff._ " He teased, giving her a gentle shove.

She laughed, pushing him back. "Not my fault you're _jealous_."

They both laughed. It was an old joke.

The two of them had been friends for a long time. Long enough that Avan could barely remember a time that they weren't.

-X-

His family had moved from Omashu to the Northern Water Tribe when he was only nine years old, following a wave of refugees trying to escape the inexorable advance of Fire Nation troops across the Earth Kingdom. They'd been desperate for safety, and after they'd heard that the Northerners had held their ground against the Fire Nation with the help of the Avatar, it had seemed like the best bet.

Avan had been all too ready to leave. A chance to leave his boring life in the city, go on some grand adventure, and possibly meet _the Avatar_? To his nine year old mind, it had seemed too good to be true. So he'd packed lightly (as his parents insisted), without any complaint.

The trip was long and difficult. Seemingly endless stretches of walking over the tundras of the far Northern Earth Kingdom followed by even longer stretches of sailing across frigid seas. Even still, Avan was enamored by it all. The world was so _beautiful_ out past the walls of Omashu. The dull, brown walls and surrounding landscape gave way to sweeping, grassy Highlands and gray, craggy mountains. Flowers of every color sprung up all over, and animals he'd never seen before bounded around in the wilderness around them.

Far less exciting though: was the sea. He loved the way it looked- for sure. Dark blue, frothy waves carried crystalline chunks of ice; crashing against the sides of the ship in brilliant displays of cloud-white splashes. But what he couldn't stand was the _tipping_.

The boat rocked unceasingly back and forth, playing havoc with his stomach. It was all he could do to clench his eyes and teeth, trying desperately to avoid being reacquainted with whatever he'd eaten that day. It had been a constant struggle, but in the end- it had been worth it.

Upon arriving at the North Pole, Avan found himself disappointed that he only had the two eyes on the front of his head. He wanted to look at it all- everywhere, all at once. His mother had laughed, and told him that he'd have plenty of time to see it all, since it was their new home. His father had also found Avan's enthusiasm endearing, picking him up and letting him ride on his shoulders to get a better view around them. After a moment of grumbling that he was almost grown up and getting too old for shoulder rides, Avan quickly fell silent as he started to take in their surroundings.

 _Everything_ seemed to be made of ice there. Glimmering spires shot up toward the skies; the sprawling frozen cityscape broken up by canals that ran between the buildings. Ledges and bridges were carved out of the ice, allowing transportation for those who weren't traveling by boat through the canals.

It was amazing to look at, but would have been dull-looking if not for the people.

The constant, icy white palette was broken up by the residents of the North Pole. Flags, Clothes, Furs, and everything in between were displayed in plain view. Some were hanging from clotheslines out to dry, while others were simply on display for decorative or mercantile purposes. Regardless of the reason, the effect was a brilliant display of blues, browns, and actually a lot of Earth Kingdom green. He thought he'd never miss the Earth Kingdom, but the color was familiar- comfortable, even- in a way.

His father picked up a job as a fisherman, and his mother found work as a seamstress. They worked their days away, and gradually settled into their new lives.

For Avan, it took a little while to adjust. He _was_ an Earth Kingdom boy, after all, and one of many refugees that had come pouring in from the Hundred Year War. The local kids had paid him very little attention- even blatantly ignoring him at times- despite his attempts to socialize. It had been hard to make friends. For a time, his parents had grown concerned that their little boy had looked dejected and lonely.

Then _she_ had stumbled into his life, and everything had changed.

Aloy was a wiry, scrappy little thing at the time he'd met her. It was close to a year after the war's conclusion by then, and they were both still very young- ten years old, at the time.

She hadn't been much to look at back then. Skinny, with wild braided hair, and almost always covered in cuts or bruises. Her skin was darker than his; a rich brown shade that reminded him of the chocolate snacks his mother liked so much. Out of everything, however, it was her eyes that had grabbed his attention right away. They were blue; the same dark blue as the icy waters that he'd crossed to get there, but they seemed to take on an almost silvery hue when the light reflected on them just right. They were far more interesting than his own- the dull, dark gray that they were. His mother's eyes.

The two of them had quite literally bumped into each other one day when he'd been in the middle of one of his customary wandering sessions after his classes. With the massive influx of refugees, a new building had been designated for the schooling of the new arrivals, due to a lack of room in the pre-existing establishments. Because of this, the duo were unfortunately forced to pursue their educations independently. This, however; did not stop them from doing just about everything else together.

She'd been orphaned by the war, and lived with her aging grandmother- who was easy to slip away from unnoticed. His parents didn't really mind his constant escapades, so long as he finished his studies and stayed out of trouble.

Aloy became a familiar sight around his house as the years passed. She would regularly show up unannounced, requesting for Avan to be released to her supervision for another random adventure, or sometimes joining them for dinner. Shin and Nima- his father and mother- were all too happy to play host to their son's first real friend in the North Pole, and Aloy became something of a surrogate daughter to them.

Avan remembered the pretend games they would play. She would act like a waterbender, and he would be a mighty earthbender. They would swing their gangly limbs around awkwardly, looking like they were performing some kind of weird dance or ritual. In their minds, though, they were controlling mighty waves of water, or hurling massive boulders.

Then one day, she found she really could waterbend, and it wasn't pretend for her anymore. Thanks to the Avatar's waterbender friend- Katara- it was now possible for girls to receive the same training as the boys, and she found that she was actually really good at it. She could form whips, and ice spikes, and everything they'd imagined in their games.

Try as he might though, Avan couldn't so much as move a pebble. His father was an earthbender, but Shin had always claimed that Avan took more after his mother. Gray eyes, slim frame, light tan skin, and most glaringly of all, no bending. But that didn't put too much of a damper on his spirit. He kept trying, even going so far as to get his father to teach him some basic forms. All the while, he continued to watch Aloy improve. He watched her train and fight, and though he was extremely proud of his friend, he wanted to be strong like her. He wanted to impress her, though he hadn't understood why at the time.

And so things went, Avan and Aloy being thick as thieves and always up to some kind of mischief. Bending or no bending, as long as he had that much, everything would be okay.

Then, when he was only thirteen years old, things took a turn for the worse.

A sudden and violent storm at sea during a fishing trip had brutalized the ship his father been on, and it had returned with roughly half the crew. Those that were still aboard were a mess, weak and withered from exposure to the elements. They returned with trembling bodies and dire news.

Avan's father, Shin, had succumbed to a fatal case of pneumonia.

Avan hadn't known how to handle the news. His mother had grown completely silent, withdrawing into herself with grief at the loss of her husband. Her once vibrant features had grown dimmer; her once bright gray eyes looking much more like swirling storm clouds. The grim atmosphere of his home became too much for him to bear, and he'd fled at the first opportunity.

He found the quiet, secluded spot where he and Aloy would often go just to pass the time, where he'd immediately collapsed. He crumpled in on himself; elbows on his knees and face buried in his hands. No tears came- just slow, wavering breaths. His shoulders shook with silent, painful sobs, as though his body wanted to cry but simply didn't have the ability to at the moment.

He wasn't alone for long, of course. Aloy knew of their hiding spot and located him fairly quickly once she heard the news. She knelt in front of him; trying to find something comforting to say, but in the end couldn't find the words. Then she'd done the only thing she could think of, and Avan felt the warm embrace of her skinny arms wrapping around him. She buried her face into his shoulder, giving the comfort no words could offer right then. It was the comfort of someone else who'd shared in that pain. The horrible sense of shock, surprise and disbelief followed very quickly by an overwhelming sense of loss.

She'd felt that before, and was determined not to let him go through it alone.

Part of him had wanted to push her away. He'd wanted to be alone in his misery. He didn't want any company, and he most certainly didn't want anyone's pity. But that wasn't what she was offering. And he knew, somewhere deep inside, that he'd chosen their spot with the hope that she would find him.

His arms had wrapped tightly around her slender frame then, and finally the tears came. He cried bitterly, hating the world for taking his father away from him, and wishing that things could go back to the way they were.

Unbidden, memories of his father flooded his mind. Random little things that he hadn't thought much of at the time. There was the time when Shin had earthbended a small chair for him, and sent him skittering around the yard (much to Nima's dismay). He remembered his father patting him gently on the back, holding him steady as the ship to their new home swayed nauseatingly. He remembered his constant complaints to his father about hugs and shoulder rides, claiming that he was getting too old, and that he was embarrassing him (especially in front of Aloy).

What he wouldn't have given for just one more- no matter how embarrassing it was.

As though sensing his thoughts, Aloy tightened her grip on him. He squeezed her back, deciding then and there that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he didn't lose her or his mother the same way.

Which was why when she came to him a year later, talking about joining the waterbenders that had gone to the South Pole after the war, he'd immediately decided he was going too.

Nima had been speaking again by then, though she still had a melancholy air about her when she thought no one was looking. Avan had gone to his mother, pleading that she travel with him to the South Pole. He told her that there was nothing left for them in the North but painful memories. He told her that he desperately wanted to leave the place that had taken his father from them, and that the South Pole was a good place for a fresh start.

It had taken days to convince her. She still didn't really speak to others outside of her work very often, so there was little tying her to the Northern Water Tribe besides her own stubbornness and desire to hold on to the past. In the end, it had taken Aloy coming over and helping him plead the case. Nima had listened to them both, looking back and forth between them before giving Avan a little knowing smile that made him fidget in place. It was like she'd pieced something together that he had yet to acknowledge, and was rather pleased about it. He was embarrassed and didn't even know why.

Nevertheless, they found themselves on a voyage south very soon after that. He hadn't exactly grown his sea legs in the time since the first voyage, but this one was made far easier to stomach thanks to Aloy's fledgling prowess as a healer. She wasn't the best, but she was certainly capable of keeping his nausea at bay.

And so they found themselves among the many migrating souls to the Southern Water Tribe. When they'd arrived, Nima had once again set up shop as a seamstress. The difference this time was, at fourteen, Avan was able to contribute. He joined up with the Water Tribe's guard, learning swordsmanship under the chief's son and resident master swordsman- Sokka.

The Southern Water Tribe warrior seemed a little… Odd to Avan, but there was no doubt that he knew what he was doing. Others could swing a sword, but Master Sokka? In his hands, sword craft was an art. The black blade that Sokka carried around with him was unlike anything Avan had ever seen, and according to the stories, the man himself had used that very blade to help the Avatar end the Hundred Year War.

It was a rare opportunity to serve under a living legend, and even more so one who had allegedly trained under one of the greatest masters in the Fire Nation. Under Sokka's tutelage, many of the newer recruits progressed quickly, becoming at least competent with a blade.

Avan however, had progressed more than any other. He was determined to make himself useful, and so he trained. While Aloy became more and more adept with waterbending under the tutelage of Master Katara (the very same who'd changed things so dramatically in the North), Avan put ceaseless hours into improving his skill with a blade. Sokka was only a few years older than him, after all, and had been the same age that Avan was now when he'd learned from the Fire Nation master.

And so Avan found himself as one of Sokka's more reliable guardsmen, often able to pick and choose which duty rotations he'd go on. Which was why he found himself where he was now. Out on patrol, walking in the southern wastes, freezing his toes off. He found himself here rather than enjoying the festival- or the feast which was no doubt starting soon.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Each patrol was assigned at least one bender each, and it just so happened that this particular group's waterbender was none other than Aloy. He'd volunteered to take the same watch as her so many times that he didn't even need to bother with the formality anymore. Whoever it was who created the watch rotation- whether it was Sokka himself or someone he'd delegated it to- had apparently caught on, and had just started placing them on the same patrols to save time and effort.

-X-

"Hello, Earth to blockhead! You there, Avan?" Aloy was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm here."

"Wow, haven't seen you space out that hard in a while. What were you thinking about?"

"Just… Everything, I guess. It's been a crazy ride. Getting here, I mean. Omashu, then the North Pole, and now we're on the complete opposite side of the world. I never really imagined my life would turn out like this."

"Wow, sounds like some deep, spiritual reflection type stuff. Should I be worried that you're gonna shave your head bald and go to live with the Air Nomads?"

Avan rolled his eyes, trying to hold back a smile. "Nah, I don't think so. Not sure I could give up meat that easily."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You still need it to grow up big and strong someday." Aloy made a show of flexing and puffing out her cheeks. He couldn't help it, he did laugh that time. She looked too ridiculous not to. "Not that it seems to be helping much right now, though." She added with a teasing tone, poking one of his arms.

"Hey, I'm pretty proud of my physique, thank you." He huffed playfully.

And he really was. He wasn't nearly as broad and menacing-looking as the chief's son, but he had a decently athletic figure. His arms and chest were toned from sword work, and he'd built up his legs with consistent running and training.

Aside from that, he didn't really feel like he'd changed much from his younger years. He still kept his brown hair cropped short, easy to maintain. He still had the same gray eyes and rather plain features, in his opinion. He considered himself to be pretty average looking.

Aloy, however, had aged very well. Her skinny, wiry figure had changed to more of a willowy, graceful body type. Her skin was still the same smooth, dark brown that it had always been, not a blemish or imperfection in sight. As they'd grown older, he'd come to realize that she had a light dusting of freckles just barely visible across her nose and upper cheeks. It was something he only noticed because Aloy seemed to have a problem remembering that the concept of 'personal space' existed, and would often bring their faces far closer than necessary to whisper something conspiratorially to him. Her hair was still wild as ever, kept mostly out of her face with a complicated-looking system of braids that rattled together due to the beads she seemed to be fond of putting up there.

"Well _someone_ has to be," She replied.

"Hey, lovebirds. Would you like to try walking with the rest of the group for a few minutes?" An irritated grumble cut off any reply Avan might have had.

"Aw, leave them alone, Nilak. I think it's cute." Miki, an older girl from the Fire Nation if Avan remembered correctly, insisted. In the time that he'd known her, Avan had grown to like Miki quite a bit. She had a kind, sympathetic sort of face, with softly rounded features and large doe eyes. She had a sweet smile that could disarm just about anyone, aside from a few rare exceptions. He'd never had any siblings, but Avan imagined that she was exactly what an older sister would be like. She constantly doted on the younger members of the team, though she was only nineteen herself.

Nilak, one of those few exceptions he'd mentioned, only grunted in reply. He was the only one of their group born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe- and the leader of their team. Avan liked Nilak considerably less. He didn't hate the man, by any means, but they weren't exactly the best of friends. One look at Nilak, and you basically had an idea of what to expect. He had a long, downward hooking beak of a nose- perfect for scrunching up disdainfully whenever anything fun happened in his vicinity. His thick eyebrows seemed eternally furrowed, matching his ever-present frown rather nicely. The man was old enough to be Avan's father- and he certainly acted like _everyone's_ disapproving parent.

"You know, Nilak?" Wei, a young recruit originally from Ba Sing Se spoke up. "There aren't many people I know who can manage to be upset all the time, but you somehow manage to keep that same scowl in your sleep. It's actually pretty impressive." If Nilak had a polar opposite, it was almost certainly the young man from the Earth Kingdom. Messy, sandy brown hair jutted out at every angle, as untameable as the boy himself. Where Aloy had a light dusting of freckles, Wei's face had a generous spattering that covered his features from forehead to chin.

"Pardon me for taking my job at least _somewhat_ seriously." Nilak deadpanned.

"Oh, it's fine, you don't have to apologize." Wei either missed or- much more likely- completely ignored the obvious sarcasm in Nilak's voice. "Doesn't bother me. If anything, it just makes me look up to you as a leader that much more. I wanna grow up to be just like you." He fell into step beside Avan, giving him a nudge with his elbow. "Right, Avan?"

"Huh? What?" Avan had completely checked out of the conversation at 'lovebirds'. Miki teased them all the time, letting out a girlish squeal of delight whenever they did anything 'cute' (Which in her eyes, pretty much any interaction between the two of them qualified as such). But now even the utterly humorless Nilak was joining in? Had he done something in a past life to deserve embarrassment like this?

Nilak rolled his eyes at both Wei's comments and Avan's inattentiveness, turning to the latter with his customary grimace. "I'm going to go over the plan once more, if you wouldn't mind joining us here in the real world for a bit?"

"I'm fine," Avan assured him, a little irritated by the Water Tribe warrior's superior attitude. "Plan away."

"I'll try to keep it brief." He gestured for them to gather around him, unsheathing a knife from his belt. He began to scrawl a quick circle in the ground, followed by a series of "X" shapes in a small cluster. He separated the shapes by drawing a long, straight dividing line between them.

"If I've judged the distance right, the flare that we're responding to should be right over this ridgeline here." He pointed first to the line on his diagram, then the crest of the hill that they'd been walking toward.

He was retreading known ground here, explaining as though Avan hadn't been paying attention at all. They had been on a simple patrol, when a single, bright red flare had illuminated the sky some distance away. As the closest patrol, it was their job to investigate. Not exactly war-room tier intelligence so far.

"Now I've checked and rechecked the patrol routes," Nilak continued. "And we're the only patrol out this way. Which means that it's one of a few things."

He began counting off on his fingers as he listed possibilities.

"One, it could be a simple distress call by a group of people. Maybe a lost group of visitors, or perhaps members of another tribe who've lost their way. Both are unlikely, because the foreigners probably didn't think ahead to bring flares with them, and most Southern Water tribe folk know the signs of a gathering storm. They'd be smart enough to stay in at a time like this."

"But not us, right?" Wei asked, smirking.

Nilak ignored him. "Two, it could be a trap."

All smirks were gone at that.

"One of our patrols could've been ambushed, and a group of bandits could've taken their distress flare to use as bait. A gathering the size of this festival always attracts scum of some sort or another. Lots of unwitting targets unfamiliar with the area. Easy scores."

Avan found it a little unsettling how certain Nilak seemed about that. It made sense that a soldier would know a few tricks of the trade for hunting down anyone disturbing the peace they worked hard to maintain, but that sounded like experience speaking.

"Three," Nilak said after a moment, his tone a little brighter. Well, as bright as it got, anyway. "And most likely- a ship." He pointed to the circle on his diagram with the knife. "There are more ships in and around the harbour than we've ever had to deal with. The sea's getting choppy, and a flare this close to shore could mean that one of those ships was beached. Could just be a crew asking for help getting back out to sea."

"So if that's the most likely, why don't we just go?" Wei asked.

"I actually agree with him, for once." Aloy chimed in. "If someone's in trouble, isn't it our job to help them?"

"Because we don't know for sure." Nilak explained. "And even if it is a ship, we can't rule out pirates- which brings us back to option two."

"A trap." Miki stated. "But we can't ignore it just based off of that possibility. Aloy's right. If someone's in trouble, it's our duty to help."

"I'm getting there." Nilak assured them. "Here's what I suggest." He drew curved lines from two of the "x" shapes ending at one end of the ship. Then he drew lines from the remaining three to the opposite end.

"Divide and conquer." He explained. "Avan and I will approach from the Eastern slope, keeping as low a profile as possible. Miki, you take Aloy and Wei around to approach from the West. Don't draw attention to yourselves, and if it is a ship, keep your distance. Avan and I will clear the deck."

"By yourselves?" Aloy asked incredulously. "Bring me too! A waterbender would be a huge help-"

"-If the ship was unstable, and started to sink." Nilak interrupted. "I might need you to freeze the water beneath it and possibly force water out of the hold. Both would be easier to perform if you were away from any danger. Miki and Wei could keep you covered while you work, if we are dealing with pirates."

"But what about-" She tried again, only to be interrupted once more.

"Avan and I can handle anything onboard." Nilak shot a loaded look at Avan as he continued. "Provided he keeps a clear head."

Avan nodded eagerly, ready to get on with it. He was all for the plan, seeing as it both gave him the chance to prove himself, and kept Aloy out of danger. This was exactly why he'd thrown himself so readily into training.

Aloy seemed far less enthusiastic about the idea, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to object, but said nothing.

"Now," Nilak said, standing and returning the knife to its hilt. "If there are no further questions, I suggest we head out now."

He was met by a round of brisk nods from three members of the party, followed by Aloy's more hesitant agreement.

"Good." He said with finality. That was that. They all knew their roles. "Let's get going, shall we?"

-X-

The sunlight was nearly gone by the time Avan and Nilak reached the bottom of the slope. Between that and the gathering cloud cover, visibility was low at best.

In lieu of torches, the soldiers of the Southern Water Tribe carried shards of glowing crystal, imported from the caverns beneath Ba Sing Se. The crystals were not quite as bright as torches, but the difference was negligible at most, and they did not have the tendency to flicker out in the southern wind as torches did.

Right now though, Avan and Nilak kept their crystals covered in cloth, smothering the light. They didn't dare use them to light the way now, and possibly give away their position while they approached.

Avan was so focused on his footwork as they trudged through the snow and ice that he nearly tripped when Nilak's voice broke his concentration.

"I've been keeping track of your training, you know." Nilak spoke at a low growl as they moved, careful to keep his voice just quiet enough so as to not be heard by anyone who might be lurking nearby.

"And I'm guessing you've got an opinion?" Avan asked cautiously.

"I do, actually." The older man confirmed. "I think you show quite a bit of promise."

Avan nearly stumbled over his own feet a second time. Was that… praise? From Nilak?

"Your sword work has improved at a rate far beyond my expectations, and you seem to be able to handle yourself well outside of training. Many aren't able to keep a level head out in the field."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Avan replied, sounding cocky. "I guess I'm just a natur-"

"-However," Nilak interrupted, impatience seeping into his voice. "You're easily distracted, your rapid progression has made you overconfident, and above all- you're selfish."

Avan stopped. "Selfish?"

Nilak paused in his stride as well, turning to face Avan in the near darkness. "Yes, selfish. You improve, but you don't help any others who are struggling. You volunteer for patrols, but only when your friend is in them. And look at you now: completely in favor of my plan, but only because she is out of danger."

Avan stared blankly at Nilak, unsure how to respond. The older man was right, of course, but Avan hadn't seen anything wrong with how he'd been doing things up until then. What was so bad about wanting to protect the people you care about?

Nilak must have seen the look of confusion on Avan's face, because he continued his explanation. "Protecting the people you love is all well and good, but it isn't your job to keep two people safe. You have to look out for the whole of the tribe now." He didn't wait for a response, turning and stomping away into the oncoming wind.

A large shape was beginning to take form at the bottom of the slope, just at the edge of Avan's night vision. It was still too dark to make out details, but there were few things that the large, sloping object could be besides a ship. Nilak had been correct.

They crouched behind a boulder that sat on higher ground than the vessel, trying to get as good an idea of the situation as they could before rushing in. Nilak raked his eyes over the target silently, and Avan could practically hear the gears turning in the man's head.

He wasn't sure what did it- whether it was his own pettiness or the air of content smugness Nilak seemed to radiate, he didn't know- but some part of him refused to let Nilak have the last word.

"In case you forgot, Nilak- I'm not from the Southern Water Tribe." Avan said bitterly. It wasn't that he disagreed, but something about being lectured by the older man made him irritable. Especially when he knew that Nilak was right.

"You lost the right to that excuse as soon as you made your home here, boy. The moment you picked up your sword to fight with us, you became one of us. Act like it."

Avan pressed his mouth into a thin line, trying not to give Nilak any indication as to how much the older man's words affected him. He choked down any retort he may have had, and returned his focus to what they were doing with a great deal of effort.

"So what are we doing?"

The smirk Nilak gave absolutely set his blood to a boil. "Focused now, eh?" He looked at Avan and the smirk disappeared almost as quickly as it came. "Good. I'm not seeing any movement down there, so we make our approach now. Keep a sharp eye and ready blade, just in case."

As if to punctuate his statement, Nilak gripped the handle of his sheathed sword as he set off. It was a strange looking thing- forward curving and large enough at the tip of the blade that one could be forgiven for mistaking it for an axe. But when he used it, he did so with practiced ease. He slid silently down the slope ready to engage anything that dared to confront them.

Avan thumbed the hilt his own sword and made to follow. His was a straight blade; like Master Sokka's, but with only one sharp-edged side rather than two. He was tempted to unsheath it now, but Sokka's words from training rang in his mind. _Don't unsheathe a sword until the minute you're planning on using it. Trust me, you avoid more fights that way._

As antsy as he was to put his training to use, he knew that the best outcome here would be not needing the blade at all.

He slid down the remainder of the slope before beginning to trudge after Nilak. The main thing occupying his mind was the effort of keeping his crunching footsteps through the deep snow a quiet as he could manage. So it was a surprise when he bumped full force into Nilak's back.

"Watch your step!" Nilak growled, looking around erratically. It took Avan a moment to realize just how much noise their little impact had made. His face heated up at the realization of his own carelessness.

"Sorry…"

Nilak seemed satisfied that no one was immediately rushing their position demanding either their money or their blood, so he turned to Avan. He took a slow, measured breath before speaking. He seemed to be gathering whatever scraps of patience he could manage. "It's alright. Just… Mind your surroundings, boy. We don't know what's out here, and the last thing we need is to let anyone or any _thing_ know we're here."

"Any _thing_?" Avan parroted, confused.

"Look." Nilak said, pointing to the hull of the ship. "What do you make of that?"

"Make of what?" Avan asked, before turning his eyes to the beached ship. He spotted it right away. There was a massive gash in the side of the ship; clearly the reason they'd been forced back to shore. "Iceberg?" He suggested.

"That's what I thought initially. But look at the make of the ship- It's Southern Water Tribe. You really think these men don't know their way around icebergs by now? That's what our coming of age ceremony is about. Learning to sail these waters as naturally as breathing."

Avan was actually familiar with the tradition. He had yet to go through his own ceremony, despite encouragement from both Sokka and Aloy to do so. He and the ocean didn't get along at the best of times.

"And look here," Nilak continued, gesturing to the edges of the opening. "Jagged, and facing outwards. It looks almost like this chunk of hull was ripped from the ship. And the pattern of the mark almost looks like-"

"-teeth." Avan supplied.

Nilak nodded. "Exactly."

"So you think something _took a bite_ out of this ship?" Avan asked. He shuddered at the thought. He'd heard stories of huge serpents and other creatures lurking the depths, of course. But he'd assumed that this far south, the water would be too cold for any such monstrosities. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"I'm not sure of anything yet, but it's what makes the most sense."

Avan agreed, but sorely wished he didn't. He tried to focus on the task at hand rather than snapping, hungry jaws dragging him down into the abyss. "What about the crew?"

"Yes, that is the question, isn't it? Obviously at least _some_ of them survived the encounter, since they were able to return the ship to shore, and they have at least one waterbender among them."

"Someone had to keep the water out of the ship while they sailed back in." Avan said.

"Right," Nilak agreed, moving on. "As I said, Southern Water Tribe would recognize the signs of a storm, so they'd seek shelter. Nowhere viable nearby, so they must still be aboard."

"So they just set off the flare and went below deck, hoping for the best? No lookout or anything?"

"Maybe the promise of a good strong drink to forget the day's misfortune outweighed the promise of safety." He started to walk along the ship, observing the markings on the sails. "This looks like Onartok's ship. I'd expect such decisions from him." The disdain was clearly creeping back into Nilak's voice. "He never was a bright one."

Nilak looked back to Avan, gesturing toward the top of the ship with a quick nod. "Well- we may as well save his sorry hide. Come on, let's get climbing." He made to start, but paused in the action, pulling Avan back down before he could make much progress.

Avan returned to ground level with an ungraceful grunt. "What now?" He asked. Everything about this whole situation was rubbing him the wrong way, and he was growing more and more impatient to get it over and done with.

"Look." Nilak promoted simply.

Avan did, and saw what was amiss. They'd walked along the length of the hull during Nilak's inspection, and found themselves closer to the bow of the vessel than before. Running up the side of the ship were deep pockmarks, perfectly circular and indented inwards. There were two rows of them, arranged in an alternating pattern up the hull. Avan followed Nilak's gaze, and found that there were slight depressions in the snow, leading up to the ship in a way that perfectly mirrored the pattern on the hull.

"What is that?" Avan asked, feeling like his head had been dipped in ice water. The chill started behind his eyes and surged down his spine.

"I have no idea." Nilak replied. "But I don't like it."

"M-maybe we should go." Avan said without thinking. He immediately regretted showing that kind of weakness to Nilak and quickly amended his statement. "To get backup, I mean." He looked up at the dark ship. It seemed foreboding now, silent as the grave. "This seems… Wrong. Maybe it would be best to tackle this with two patrols."

"Storm's rolling in soon." Nilak replied evenly. If he had any comment about the fear in Avan's tone, he didn't voice it. "We don't get these men out now, and they might be trapped for the night. We don't know what kind of shape they're in after the incident, so no telling if they'll be able to make it that long." He took another slow, calming breath before speaking to Avan again. "Trust me, this doesn't feel right to me either, but I meant what I said earlier. It's our job to protect everyone in the tribe." He paused, turning back to the ship. "Even Onartok." He grumbled under his breath.

Avan nodded, steeling himself. He followed Nilak's example, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Okay. Let's get this done, then."

Nilak gave him a look that seemed suspiciously like approval, before nodding and starting the climb. "Come on then. Sooner we get this done, sooner we can head back and maybe catch a bit of the feast."

"Yeah, okay." Avan replied, starting the ascent. "That sounds good."

"Who knows?" Nilak continued, and Avan thought he sounded _way_ too smug for his liking. "Maybe when we get back, the musicians will still be there. Maybe you can ask your girlfriend for a dance."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend."

-X-

"So how long are we supposed to wait?" Aloy asked. They'd been there about fifteen minutes now, and there was no sign from the other half of their group.

"Aloy, sweetie, we _just_ got here. Which means they probably _just_ got to the ship, and you know Nilak won't go in if anything is amiss. Just relax. You're making me nervous." Miki answered. The older woman had immediately made herself comfortable upon arriving at the rendezvous point. They'd been there a total of ten seconds before she was settling into a snowbank as though it were a bedroll and shutting her eyes.

"Someone has to be alert. Wei is off in his own little world and you're taking a nap!"

"Hey!" Wei interjected, lifting the small piece of wood he was whittling. "I'll have you know I'm working on something _very_ important, thank you!"

"Carving something nice for a pretty foreigner, Wei?"

"You know it." He replied, returning to his task. He ran his knife in slow, deliberate strokes along the side of the wood, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he worked.

"Earth Kingdom girl?"

"Fire Nation this time, actually."

"Ohoho! Exotic." Miki laughed.

"It's the eyes, I think. That dreamy Amber gets me every time." He said wistfully. "I think I'm in love."

"That's what you said the last seven times."

"Hey, _they_ were the crazy ones, not me. Not my fault things didn't work out."

"At _least_ half your fault, actually."

"Well this time will be different." Wei said confidently.

"I'm sure." Miki replied. She didn't sound very sure.

Aloy, for her part, stared at the two incredulously. Two of their party were potentially risking their lives right now, and they were joking? "Can you two at least pretend to care that Avan and Nilak could be in danger right now?"

Wei scoffed. "Why would we do that when we have you here to worry enough for the three of us?"

Miki giggled. "She's just upset that she's here with us instead of trading longing glances with Avan."

"Spirits, you can say that again." Wei said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Seriously," Miki turned to Aloy. "When are you gonna plant one on him already?"

"Plant- what?" Aloy asked.

"You know, kiss him? Press your lips together? Maybe get your teeth and tongues involved, if you feel-"

"I know what kissing means." Aloy interrupted.

"Well good, you're already halfway there then. Just have to seal the deal. Make it quick though, Wei and I have a pool going on when it's gonna happen."

"You _what_?" She asked, glaring daggers at Wei.

Miki laughed at how he seemed to shrink away under the stare. He was two years older than the waterbender, but she still intimidated him a little. " _He_ thinks you won't for a while yet. But _I_ have faith in you both. I'm pretty sure it'll happen in the next two months. So hurry it up."

"Month and a half," Wei corrected.

" _Month and a half_ ," Miki repeated in a high pitched, mocking tone. "Whatever, Freckles, I'm still gonna win."

Wei's nose scrunched up at the nickname Miki had given him.

"Could we maybe talk about literally anything other than this?" Aloy interrupted any retort he might have had. She'd begun to idly waterbend again, nervously threading a small string of water in between her fingers.

"Oh, alright." Miki relented. She looked around, very outwardly and very obviously looking for anything to catch her interest. Her eyes landed on the water Aloy was bending. "What about that?"

"What about what?"

"Your waterbending. Tell me about it!"

"Tell you about waterbending? Could you be a little more specific?"

"How does it work? When did you start? Are you good at it? Can you build a snowman? Why do you practice so much?"

The questions came at such a rapid pace Aloy had to pause for a second to process them all. "I don't know, when I was eleven, pretty good yeah, yes, and my mom."

"Your mom?" Miki asked.

"Yeah." Aloy had the little collection of water in her hands doing swirls in the air above her palm as she remembered. "She was a healer for the Northern Water Tribe, and my dad was a warrior. I lost them both when the Fire Nation invaded the North- and it's pretty much just been me and my grandma ever since."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Miki said sympathetically.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." Aloy replied with a shrug. Truth be told, even though it was five years ago, she still occasionally felt the sting of the loss. Every once in a while she would wake up expecting to see her mother and father waking her up for breakfast, only to find that it was her grandmother shaking her gently awake. She loved her grandma, of course, but sometimes memories would come up unbidden and she would have to fight not to fall to pieces.

"Even though she was only a healer, she used to be able to do all kinds of amazing things with waterbending. Even though it was against the rules for women to learn how to fight, she practiced in secret, and she showed me everything she learned." She chuckled a little, remembering how excited she'd gotten over the simplest things. All her mother would have to do is take the water from a cup, make it do a few swirls in the air, and put it back. Aloy would be clapping and laughing with glee in no time at all.

She continued, "I looked up to her, and I wanted to grow up to be a great waterbender just like her. It was what drove me to learn." She stopped, slumping down next to them in the snow. "Truth be told, I think that- since she didn't have a master to teach her- I might actually be better than she was by now. Not in healing- I'm still awful at that- but with everything else. I think I just keep going because it makes me feel closer to her, or something. I'm not sure."

She felt selfish. She possessed a gift that helped her cope with the loss of her mother, but Avan had nothing of the sort. She wasn't sure how he did it. He'd always been so close to his father, and he'd lost him just as suddenly and jarringly as she had lost both of her parents. And still he soldiered on, being strong enough for the both of them. She owed him more than he knew for that.

Miki, of course, heard none of this. She'd only heard the younger girl list off at the end of her sentence, thinking of her mother, and was determined to help. She smiled softly, scooting closer to Aloy. "Well whatever your reasons for starting, now you're using your bending to keep other people safe. She would be proud of you for that. I'm sure of it." She ended the statement by wrapping her arms around Aloy's shoulders, squeezing the girl in a gentle hug.

After a moment, Aloy returned it, squeezing the other girl back. "Thanks, Miki."

"Anytime." Miki said, drawing back. She turned to the other member of their party, still whittling away. The little chunk of wood was actually beginning to show the vague outline of an animal by this point, but Aloy couldn't be sure what it was supposed to be just yet.

Miki spoke up again, this time to grab the young man's attention. "And how about you, Wei? Do you have an interesting story to share?"

"Nope." He replied without looking up.

"Really?" Miki drawled. "Your life's just been an uninteresting series of hunky-dory events?"

"Yep."

"Not gonna share anything?"

"Nuh uh" He said, shaking his head but still not stopping his work.

"Not even the name of the girl you're trying to woo this time?"

He paused at that. Then he reached up and tugged at the green scarf he always wore, pulling the cloth over the lower half of his face. "Not important," He said, continuing on with his work.

Miki's amber eyes flashed in that mischievous way they always did when she was determined to get information out of someone. She moved away from Aloy, creeping up on Wei while he deliberately tried to ignore her. He noticed the approach too late.

She practically pounced on him, grabbing the knife and tugging it away so he didn't accidentally cut himself from her antics. Even when she was being ridiculous, she was still considering everyone's safety.

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"Miki! Give me back my knife!"

She pulled it back, just out of his reach. He reached across her anyway, straining to get to it. "Not until you spill! Now come on!" Even though she was two years older, she seemed like the childish one right then. "Tell me!"

"I told you it's not important! Now give it-"

He stopped mid sentence. Aloy thought he'd just realized how close their faces were, but then noticed that his eyes weren't on Miki. They were focused on a point off in the distance, in the direction she really ought to have been looking in.

 _Spirits, no_. She thought as she turned.

A bright red light was hanging in the air just above the barely visible shape of the ship. Avan and Nilak's distress flare.

She was up and running before her own mind was fully able to process her body's movement. She vaguely heard one of the others call out to her as she ran, but she didn't slow down. Scenarios were already running through her head, and none of them were pretty. Had they been ambushed by pirates or brigands? Was the ship about to crash through the ice and sink to the bottom of the bay?

She had to get to the ship. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

 **Alright, so like I said, there's more to it. Since this is a semi-unique situation, I may have a different update time that falls before next Friday. Or maybe not, I can't tell the future.**

 **Yes, Aloy's name is based on the Character from Horizon: Zero Dawn. Freaking love that game.**

 **More warnings, even though I hate to be negative in these. Next part of the chapter starts with a pretty dramatic tonal shift, more along the lines of what we saw here with the investigation of the ship. I may or may not do "eerie" and "suspenseful" as well as I'd like, but I still feel the need to let you know that everything will not always be sunshine and lollipops in this story. People get into dangerous situations, there's some minor disturbing imagery, and characters may potentially get hurt or worse. Just letting you guys know ahead of time.  
**

 **AWKWARD SEGWAY: Speaking of characters, how did you like these? They were originally intended to just be plot vehicles for the progression of the story, but I wound up getting slightly more invested in them as it went along. Anyone feel the same? Like em? Hate em? Just want to get back to the crew we know and love? Me too! Let me know if you have time and feel so inclined. If not, thanks for reading anyway!**

 **Random aside, wowzer, we blew past the 1000 views mark. Holy crow, guys, that's awesome. Thanks for giving this a read so far, and I hope you all stay interested as it starts to pick up.**

 **Quick Review Replies:**

 **darklordcommeth2367- I wouldn't go so far as to say they didn't care about her, but I'm glad to meet a like mind who enjoys Ty Lee's character as much as I do. Hopefully I manage to do her the justice she deserves as this goes on. Thank you for reading, and I hope this was worth the wait.  
**

 **AbsolutelyAbbie- Thank you for your feedback, and your kind words about my writing. Your enthusiasm and encouragement are part of what drove me on to work on this between work and other life stuff happening throughout the week. So thanks, and I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Guest- I really wish you would at least make up a pen name for the review so I could feel like I was addressing you a little more directly, but I trust you know who you are. I'm glad you like how I write Iroh, and it's a huge relief to know that he came across more or less how I wanted. I can neither confirm nor deny pairings regardless of how obvious they may or may not be, so just stay tuned on the rest of that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

 **The Samurai Prince- Already spoke to you over PM, but just wanted to give you another BIG thank you for all of the feedback, and all of your patience! Keep on keeping on, my friend.  
**

 **Till next time, Cheers.**

 **Specter**


	7. The Derilect

**This starts just a bit before the last chapter's ending, leading up to the flare shot up at the end. Quick reminder about the "T rating" blurb at the end of the last one before we get started. Mild disturbing imagery and fantasy violence.**

 **That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Minutes Earlier…_

"Come on, lad. Up and over." Nilak said, straining as he lifted Avan over the railing by the collar of his coat.

Avan landed on the deck in a heap. He grunted from the landing, looking irritably up at Nilak. "I could've managed on my own."

"I was watching you on the way up. You were about to grab onto a section of railing that was frozen over."

Avan looked up at the guardrail of the ship, seeing that it was- in fact- coated in ice. Had he used it as a handrail as he'd intended, he might have taken a spill over the side. "Oh." Was all he had to say.

"You're welcome," Nilak grumbled, getting up and taking a look around. He uncovered his crystal, letting the dull green glow spill over the deck. The wind was gradually gaining strength, and was carrying the beginnings of snowfall in its current. The result was a curtain of snow that cut off the glow of the crystal before it was even able to reach the opposite side of the vessel. Avan found the effect chilling, as though the darkness was reaching out to devour the light.

"Cheery place, isn't it?" Nilak asked. He was scowling at nothing in particular- the situation, maybe. It was possible that he was scrunching his face against the wind, but Avan chose to believe the first theory. It sounded more like the man.

"No sign of the crew," Avan pointed out, getting to his feet.

"Right," Nilak replied, sweeping the crystal's glow across the deck, illuminating as much as he could. "They must've gone belowdecks."

The ship was larger than Avan had originally given it credit for. Not quite the size of one of the Fire Nation's warships, but also not a small private fishing boat as he'd originally believed. It was one of many ships intended to catch and carry food for the whole tribe, so it had to be large enough for both the crew and the cargo.

Nilak began to walk, stepping slowly. The cold wood creaked under his boots, and Avan cringed at the sound. Even with the wind beginning to howl, everything seemed so... still here. There were no other sounds, no signs of life as there should have been. The creak that Nilak's boots made shattered the strange heaviness to the atmosphere, and for some reason that made Avan nervous.

"You coming?" Nilak asked impatiently. Avan realized that the man had covered a good distance since he'd zoned out, and was now nearly to the entryway that led to the belly of the ship.

"Yes. Yeah, sorry." Avan sputtered, uncovering his own crystal and hurrying as silently as he could to Nilak's position. He kept his eyes fixed on the entryway as he moved. He felt that if the darkness around them had a source, then the interior of the ship was it. Shadows clung to the corners, any light bleeding away as he looked deeper.

"Avan!" Nilak shouted. Avan nearly jumped out of his boots at the sudden noise. He looked up to see Nilak with a strange mix of irritation and concern. The man glanced away, looking where Avan's eyes had been moment earlier, before returning to the boy again. That's what Avan felt like now. A boy, quivering and timid after hearing one of the older kids tell some horrible scary tale. "Really not the time to be drifting off, boy."

So Nilak felt it too. "Something's wrong here, Nilak. I-I really think we should go."

"We need to see if there's anyone in there. If they're trapped, or hurt, they could die out here. And we don't leave people behind." Nilak explained again.

Avan hoped that Nilak couldn't notice how much he was trembling as he nodded. He didn't trust his voice right then, fearing that anything that he said might come out as an unmanly whimper or squeak.

"Alright, stick with me. Stay focused, and stay alert. If anything happens, I need you to be ready to run."

"Run?" Avan asked.

Nilak nodded. "I agree with you, something doesn't feel right here. If something happens, you need to get to the others and get all of them back to the tribe as soon as you can."

"Why are you making it sound like you won't be there?"

Nilak turned back to the entrance, a far off look on his face. "Just in case." He said, stepping into the dark. He tread carefully down the stairs, each wooden plank giving a painful groan as he applied his weight to it. Avan followed, and together they entered the darkened interior.

The first thing Avan noticed was the smell. The lingering musk of fish hung heavily in the air, pungent and offensive. It was easy to see why, of course. Fish were collected in barrels and gathered in the center of the room, lashed together with rope to avoid shifting during the voyage. As they passed, Avan held his crystal over a barrel, looking in out of some sense of morbid curiosity. The cloudy, dead eyes of a hundred fish looked up at him. They seemed to follow him as he passed, tracking his every movement. He looked away quickly, returning his focus to his surroundings.

The combined light from their crystals was enough to chase back the dark, but only barely. Something about the shadows at the edge of the glow seemed… hungry almost. They danced and flickered as the two of them walked, looking as though they were trying to snatch back what ground they could. They seemed to press in all around, and Avan found himself having breathing difficulties that had nothing to do with the smell of fish.

The rest of the room was full. Crates for equipment, empty barrels for more catches, and all kinds of random knick knacks that Avan couldn't begin to guess the purpose for. But even for all his lack of knowledge when it came to sailing, there was one very noticeable, very glaring omission:

The crew.

There wasn't a soul to be found in the main room at the bottom of the stairs, and Avan found the desire to leave creeping up ever stronger. He raked his eyes across what he could see, and found them wandering down to the floor.

Two rows of holes stretched across the room, the same size and shape as the pockmarks on the side of the vessel. "Nilak…" He said, though his voice was barely higher than a whisper.

"I see them." Came the reply. Slightly louder than he had been, but not by much. "Stay close."

To Avan's absolute disbelief, Nilak began to follow the trail, deeper into the vessel. All the younger man could do was follow, hand wandering down to the hilt of his sword again. His fingers itched to draw the blade, to take comfort in the weight of it in his hands, but he stopped himself short of actually doing so.

After what seemed like ages, they came to a doorway. Avan had been so focused on the trail on the ground, he didn't notice it until he'd nearly bumped into Nilak a second time. He glanced up, and found that the man had stopped dead in front of it.

"We need to go." Nilak said.

"What? Why?" Avan had no idea why he was asking. He'd been all for the idea of leaving, and he still was. But something about Nilak's tone drove a shiver down his spine, and he needed to know why the urgency was there. He craned his neck around the older man, stealing a glance at the open doorway. That brief look was all he needed.

The door had not been opened naturally. Deep gouges formed a lattice around the door frame, and the edges of the frame itself were indented inwards, away from where Avan and Nilak now stood. Someone… Or some _thing_ had forced its way in, and it had not been gentle about the process.

Against his will, Avan's curious eyes looked inside the room, drinking in as much detail as they could in the brief moment he had. The door was splintered, scattered across the ground in jagged fragments. Also scattered around the room were…

 _Oh, spirits_. Avan felt a lurch from his stomach, and gagged audibly. Nilak turned around at the sound and placed himself between Avan and the room. "Look away, boy," Avan absently heard the words leave Nilak's mouth, but it was too late. It was far too late. He'd already seen.

The crew was in the room, but they were well beyond saving. They were scattered and broken, like the splinters of the door. They covered the ground in the room, strewn about randomly and carelessly. Their eyes were milky and vacant, like the fish in the barrel. He tried to squeeze his eyes tight, as though that would shut out the image, but it seemed as though it was burned into the back of his eyelids.

"Avan! We need to go, _now_!" Nilak yelled, beginning to push Avan toward the exit.

Before Avan could respond, or react in any way, something else did. A howling screech pierced the air between them, and Avan had to bring his hands up to his ears to try to shut it out. He wanted to ask what the horrible sound was, but he couldn't even manage to open his mouth.

The red glow from the room, the one Avan had thought was his imagination giving color to the horrible image, shifted when the screech ended. The light source was moving from its place on the ceiling, down the wall, and toward the door.

Avan's feet, which had remained so adamantly planted in place, now moved on their own. Needing no further encouragement from Nilak, Avan bolted for the side of the room where he knew the exit to the main deck would be. Avan's legs pumped so quickly he barely touched the ground on his way to the stairs.

Still, it wasn't fast enough.

The dull red glow from the room grew brighter, gradually reaching past him to cast its light on the stairs ahead of him. In his peripherals, he saw the source of light rush past him on the wall, slithering up and over until it was on the ceiling above him, then in front of him. Still, his eyes refused to land on the thing, focused only on the exit.

It was so close now, and all he could think was that a few more panicked, hurried strides would bring him to salvation. His legs went on, channeling every last bit of energy that he had to spare into his flight.

He realized at the last moment that it was still too slow. He felt, rather than saw the light approaching from above as whatever it was dropped down on him. An angry red glow filled his vision, and right then and there he knew it was over. His last thought as he shut his eyes against it was of Aloy.

He wasn't sure what it would feel like, to be crushed by a strange, otherworldly glow as he was about to be. What he was fairly certain of, however, was that the sudden impact should have come from above- not from the side.

He received a jarring impact to the ribs, followed very quickly by a painful one to his stomach as he landed. He opened his eyes, and found that Nilak had interceded at the very last moment, just before the thing had crushed him. The man was still on top of Avan, and his eyes were exactly where the younger man's were. If only Avan could tell exactly what they were looking at.

Where before it had seemed to be a constant glow from a steady source, Avan now saw the thing was a flurry of motion. Dozens of legs skittered busily as the creature reoriented itself after the lunge it had made for Avan. The beast was like some awful, overgrown centipede. The red glow that its layered carapace gave off was now nearly blinding, and it reared back to let out another horrible, disorienting screech.

"Stay down." Nilak said hurriedly. "Move when I draw it away, and signal the others."

Avan felt something press into his hand, and he numbly wrapped his fingers around it before even looking to see what it was. It wasn't even a moment later when Nilak was suddenly once again on his feet, rushing toward the beast.

"Here, creature!" He shouted, unsheathing his sword. Avan realized with a start that the monster had something close to a dozen eyes, all fixing on the older Water Tribe warrior. His stomach lurched as the creature focused in on Nilak, angling what appeared to be a stinger to face him.

Nilak began to retreat, drawing the creature further into the ship. It followed immediately, utterly focused on the hunt.

Avan glanced down at the object in his hand. It was a plain, cylindrical object, with simple instructions on its operation scrawled on the side.

The flare. Nilak had given it to him, entrusting him with getting help. He knew what he had to do.

In a moment, Avan had rolled, reorienting himself and getting back to his feet. As soon as they were underneath him, he began to run, making a desperate buzzard-wasp line for the stairs.

"Avan!"

He heard the shout, and looked over his shoulder to see a large, armored limb poised to strike him from behind. By some miracle, he managed to move out of the way just in time, stumbling at the foot of the stairs. He rolled over to get a better look, ending up flipped on his back and looking straight up at the beast. Apparently it was cleverer than they gave it credit for, catching onto their little distraction tactic.

The two frontal legs flanking the eyes were longer and larger than the rest, reared up and ready to spring forward in a lethal attack. Behind the glowing mass, Avan took notice of the tail, and realized that what he'd thought to be a stinger was actually a _mouth_ , snapping open and shut at the prospect of prey. This thing was a monster, straight out of his worst nightmares. And it had him locked squarely in its sights.

Avan began to crawl backwards, numb to everything but his primal instinct to _get away._ Another limb came crashing down, and Avan barely dodged it once more. He made to roll back, but the thing didn't lift the foreleg again, instead leaving it where it was and keeping him trapped against the wall. He could only watch as it lifted the other limb, aiming squarely for center mass. His mind reeled, trying to come up with an escape route, but he found nothing.

He watched its limb tense to strike, and was so focused that he only barely noticed the form appear behind the creature, swiping at the unprotected tail. Nilak's sword carved through whatever the carapace was made of, severing the mouth-tail from the beast. It screeched in response.

"Go!" Nilak urged, taking another swing at the monster.

Not needing to be told twice, Avan wriggled out from between the forelimb and the wall, scrambling up the stairs awkwardly in his daze. Finally he broke the surface of the ship, realizing only now how much he welcomed the blessed feeling of the frigid wind.

His fingers, numb with cold and fear, fumbled a little with the flare. But a second attempt yielded better results, and he twisted the tool correctly this time, striking the powder and sending the bright ball of light skyward. He felt warm, welcome relief flood his body as the signal was lit, watching it slowly climb into the sky with the knowledge that help would come.

But the feeling didn't last.

A crash came from below, along with a grunt that was unmistakably Nilak continuing his struggle against the creature. That brought him back to the moment. They weren't out of this just yet.

With a quick, longing look off in the direction he believed the others were supposed to be, he unsheathed his sword and made to travel back belowdecks. One particular phrase that Nilak had used had sunken in. _We don't leave anyone behind._

He steeled himself as he traversed the steps once more, each footstep feeling leaden and sluggish. He tried to shake off the nerves and focus on what needed to be done. He had to help divide that thing's attention long enough for both of them to depart the ship.

The scene when he returned to the interior of the ship was not a pretty one. The floor was a mess of small pockmarks that matched the size and shape of the monster's insectile legs perfectly. The once-secured fish barrels were now capsized, spewing their contents all over the deck of the ship. But the thing that drew his attention the most was the bright red glow from the creature, closing in on a crumpled heap against a wall that could only be Nilak.

In that moment, he didn't think. He didn't fully consider his actions as he raised his sword high, charging the monster and shouting with a courage that he didn't really think he felt. The thing didn't even have a chance to turn on the new threat before Avan was on it, leaping and plunging his blade into whatever part of the carapace he could reach. He'd been hoping for a mighty plunge that would somehow reach the beast's heart, or maybe somehow cleave it in half entirely. As it stood, what he wound up getting was his blade catching on the chitin-like substance that made up the creature's outer shell, leading to an awkward attack that was more jarring and jagged for him than it was lethal for the monster.

Still, it at least had a partial effect. The monster was now rounding on him, trying to focus on the new threat rather than continuing to close in for the final blow against the stunned Nilak. Some of those consequences that he hadn't considered earlier began to rear their head as the creature fixed every single one of its eyes on him, chittering madly.

"Avan?" Came the dazed voice of Nilak. "What are you doing? I told you to... " His voice drifted off a moment as he struggled to stay conscious, "... Told you to run."

"Can we talk about this later?" Avan asked, rolling to the side to avoid a whiplike strike from one of the forelimbs.

He exited the roll smoothly, following up with a wide horizontal strike that scraped along the creature's outer shell. A cold, numb calm settled over his mind as he recalled his training. In some part of his mind, he was well aware that he was still completely terrified of the situation. But now he had a goal: Keep them both alive until help arrived.

So now he tried not to linger on any one thought for too long, instead falling back on instinct built over months of combat training. If an attack came, he moved. If an opening presented itself, he attacked. He carried out every motion quickly and mechanically, fueled on little else besides adrenaline.

Then he made a mistake.

The creature lifted one forelimb, as though to strike, and Avan immediately launched himself into a roll to dodge the attack. Too late, he realized that the first attack had been a feint to encourage just such a reaction. He dove directly into the creature's oncoming tail, the thing choosing to use the remaining stump as a club of sorts.

The attack completely threw him off his center of balance, adding to the momentum he'd already gained by his own doing and sending him careening into a nearby create. The wood crumpled and splintered at the impact, though thankfully the create was filled with nothing but rope. The fibers broke his fall as well as be could have hoped, but it was still very painful.

The dual impacts of the tail and crate had left him stunned, unable to get up for a moment. Through his daze he saw the creature, glowing brightly. It approached slowly, as though it knew very well that victory was all but assured. It seemed to be milking the moment- savoring it.

He wasn't sure what it was- maybe it was just the desire not to look whatever was about to kill him in the face- but he shifted his gaze over to the stairs. There he saw another light, glowing a cool blue against the ominous red that filled the room. He squinted, trying to get his eyes to focus.

Just as he was starting to make out the familiar silhouette, the creature screeched in pain, retreating from Avan's position. He shook his head, trying to work out what had just happened. He looked at the beast, and at last found his vision clear enough to see what had affected it so thoroughly..

Spines made of ice protruded from the carapace all along the length of the creature. He followed the direction they had come from, and found the blue glow again. It was Aloy, her crystal glowing brightly from its place clipped to her belt.

"Avan, Nilak, we have to move, now!" She shouted, recalling the water she'd embedded in the creature with a fluid motion.

With a look across the room, Avan saw Nilak scrambling to his feet and hurried to do the same. His legs felt like jelly, unstable and wobbly as they were. But even still he pushed, rushing to get to the stairs ahead of the now enraged monster storming their position.

He heard a loud crash behind him as he ran, and stole a quick glance backward. The creature had run full-force into a wall of ice, hastily erected by Aloy to slow its progress.

"That won't hold it for long," Aloy pointed out, watching the spiderweb of cracks grow larger and larger on the sheet of ice with each successive impact. "We need to hurry."

"Where are the others?" Nilak asked.

"They were right behind me." Aloy responded, though she didn't sound entirely sure. "Or at least I was pretty sure."

"You didn't check?"

"I was in a hurry!" She said defensively. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Guys!" Avan interrupted. "Maybe we should get away from the horrible monster, _then_ argue about teamwork?"

"Right," Nilak conceded, looking at the ice wall. It looked like it was seconds away from breaking. "Let's move."

The sound of their pounding footsteps ascending the stairs was drowned out by the loud crash of ice shattering. They redoubled their efforts, legs pumping and lungs straining as they fought to stay ahead of the murderous beast. Aloy reached the top first, followed very closely by Avan and Nilak. All three took a quick look around to get their bearings, before Nilak began to push them towards the guardrail facing the shore.

"This way!" He shouted.

All too happy to comply, Avan and Aloy set off at a sprint, charging toward safety as the glowing creature joined them on the uppermost deck.

They were almost there when the ship lurched dramatically, tilting in the direction of the open ocean with a loud groan of straining wood. The sudden shift worked against them, knocking all three off of their feet and sending them sliding toward the wrong end of the vessel.

Avan noticed that the creature had also lost its footing. Its legs skittered and scraped as it slid, struggling to find purchase on the wooden deck. He would've found its disorientation comforting, if their current path across the ship didn't bring them so close to the monstrosity.

It made a swipe at him as he passed it, the impact from the near miss sending him spiraling in the opposite direction. The course change led to him being in front of Aloy, facing backwards. He took a quick look around, seeing Nilak to his right- towards the bow- and the creature scrabbling to close the distance from his left. Directly in front of him he saw Aloy, looking frazzled and trying to shout something over the combined noise of the ship and the creature.

He still hadn't quite been able to work out what it was she was yelling before a painful impact to his back brought an abrupt end to his movement. The guardrail on the opposite side, he realized.

Aloy was approaching fast, arm outstretched. He only registered that she was reaching for him at the very last moment, throwing out his own arm and clasping her hand. Her approach angle was steeper than his, and it led to her side connecting with the guardrail at a higher speed. The impact sent her toppling over the railing, and her eyes instantly widened with panic.

"Avan!" She shouted, tightening her grip on his hand in desperation.

His reaction was immediate this time. Seeing her panicked expression triggered some protective instinct in him, and he was twisting his body with her fall before he fully realized what was happening. He braced his lower body as best he could, reaching out with his other hand to grab her by the forearm.

"I've got you!" He said, tightening his hold. Her legs dangled freely over the water, which was black as pitch in the night.

Actually, he realized, it wasn't completely dark. There was a strange purple glow coming from the depths, and it was getting brighter. He tried to focus in on it, working to find whatever was creating the light.

He was so concentrated, in fact, that he wasn't paying attention to anything else around him until he heard Aloy's shouted warning.

"Watch out!"

He looked up just in time to see the red forelimb coming down towards him. He dodged, jerking his entire body to the side to avoid its path. The shockwave set him off balance, sending his body over the railing to join Aloy.

There was a sickening moment of vertigo as they fell toward the water. For a horrible second everything was rushing past him, and his stomach was doing flips in reaction to the sudden shift in his center of gravity. The only thing he could think to do was to tighten his grip on Aloy with one hand, while the other fumbled madly for something to stop them.

He found it- or rather, it found him- when something wrapped tightly around his wrist with an iron grip. He was pulled in two directions at once, and his grip on Aloy's hand almost slipped with the jolt.

But he didn't let her go. Her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist, and his did the same to hers. It was a familiar feeling, clinging to each other until it was all okay. Usually it was slightly less literal, though. He looked up, seeing their savior for the first time.

"Gotcha," Wei said, smiling.

Avan was about to warn him about the monster, when he noticed Miki out of the corner of his eye. She was mid-way through a slide across the ship's deck, the spear that she favored as her weapon of choice held out in front of her. Her skill with aiming the weapon landed the point right at one of the creature's eyes, and momentum did the rest.

The spear drove straight through the centipede's head, in one end and out the other. Miki had calculated the strike perfectly.

What she probably hadn't counted on, however, was the creature thrashing and rolling away in pain. Because of its position by the railing, this movement carried Miki up and over the monster until she had joined them all; dangling over the edge just as they were.

The centipede did not take kindly to the new arrangement, beginning to thrash violently. Avan would have expected a spear through the eye to at least incapacitate most creatures, but the beast struggled with renewed vigor.

"What does it take to bring that thing down?" Aloy asked, giving voice to his thoughts.

"When it stops thrashing, I'll let you know!" Miki replied, voice wavering from the constant jerking motions.

"Below us!" Nilak shouted from his place toward the bow. He was much closer now, as he had been making his way toward them while they'd been struggling. No easy feat on a nearly capsized ship. "In the water!"

Avan was afraid to look down, but he did anyway. The purple glow was there, much brighter than before. The source of the light was close enough to the surface that he was now able to make out its features- and it was enormous.

Some kind of massive, glowing, serpentine creature was swirling in the water beneath them. Its body reminded him of a catgator, but with fins in place of legs. Four huge, reptilian eyes sat above a massive jaw.

Avan hadn't realized just how massive of a dropoff it was right off of the coastline that the ship had settled upon, but it was deep enough to house the monstrosity prowling beneath them.

The word 'settled' didn't even seem to fit the ship's current predicament, either. The vessel was half in, half out of the water. And with the new orientation of the craft, he'd be willing to wager that it was moving rapidly towards the 'in' side of things with greater and greater speed with each passing second.

"That thing is our midnight snacker from earlier! Look!" Nilak yelled, pointing at the side of the ship. Avan traced where his finger was pointing and found a huge bite mark in the side of the ship, identical to the one they'd found on the landed side. Water was rushing in, dragging the ship into the murky depths.

"This tub isn't gonna stay afloat much longer!" Wei pointed out. Avan just now took notice of a strained quality in Wei's voice, and looked up to find the older man cringing. Avan looked down, noting of the positioning of Wei's legs for the first time. It only now occurred to him that Wei had likely slid across the ship just as Miki had in order to save them in time; stopping three people from taking a dip in the ocean with only his legs against the railing. With that amount of weight and momentum, Avan would not have been surprised if Wei had hurt himself in the process. That made their escape… Complicated.

His train of thought was interrupted by a scream from below. His mind raced, realizing Aloy was in danger. He looked down, and saw the water monster had launched itself out of the ocean. Its jaws were wide, revealing two rows of teeth aimed squarely at Aloy.

He pulled, and it felt like every muscle in his torso was tightening and straining with the effort. One hand tugged at Wei, trying to gain as much height as he could manage, while the other pulled Aloy upward to safety. He just barely managed to pull her up high enough, and it was only with her drawing her knees up to her chest that they were able to keep her feet clear of the snapping maw.

The monster dropped back to the water just as Avan's strength gave out. He and Aloy both dropped back to their original positions with a jolt. Wei grunted painfully, his injury likely being aggravated by the motion.

"Pull us up!" Aloy shouted.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Wei replied irritably. He was sweating despite the cold, straining from both the effort of holding them up and the pain of his wounded leg.

"I'm on my way! Just hang on!" Nilak shouted.

"Which one of us?" Miki asked, still dangling by her spear embedded in the centipede's carapace. She wriggled on the end of it, trying to swing herself back toward the ship. It reminded Avan of a worm at the end of a fishing hook.

That thought gave him a chilling realization. He looked down, hoping against hope that he was wrong. But all he did was confirm his suspicions.

"Miki!" He shouted. "It's coming for you now!"

The water beast had indeed shifted targets, exiting the lazy circle it had been making in the water to aim directly at the Fire Nation girl.

Miki noticed as well, beginning to swing more frantically. From where Avan was sitting, it didn't look like she was going to make it in time.

"Avan," Aloy said, grabbing his attention. "Throw me."

He shook his head, certain he'd misheard. "What?"

"I said, throw me!" She repeated, shouting this time. "There's no time. You and Wei need to swing me over to her. I can help."

Avan was shaking his head even before she had finished her sentence. "That's crazy. We're not throwing you at that-"

"Now!" She screamed angrily.

Before Avan could argue, Wei was already beginning the process. Avan felt his arm jerking back and forth, and soon he felt his center of gravity shifting along with it. He looked up to Wei, a protest ready on his lips, but found himself unable to voice it when he saw the older warrior's face. Wei had a look of absolute determination; eyes focused and brows knitted. The pain of his injury was evidently not a problem at the moment, forgotten in the face of a far greater concern.

Avan looked back down to Aloy and saw her eyes wide with the very same pleading expression that made him lose any argument between them. "Avan," She said softly. "Please. I can do this."

He squeezed his eyes tight, knowing that he'd lost this debate before it had even begun. He tried not to think about what he was doing as he began to lend what remained of his strength to Wei's efforts. With the momentum added by Avan, Aloy was ready to jump within two more swings.

"Save her. Please." He heard Wei request of Aloy; a pleading note to his voice that Avan wasn't sure he'd ever heard from the man before.

Aloy looked up, nodded, and released Avan's hand once she'd achieved the speed she needed. She was catapulted across the empty space between them and Miki; arm outstretched and ready to strike. Water rose from the ocean, gathering around her arm as she flew. Avan watched with a sense of wonderment as the water swirled around the limb, gathering to a point and hardening.

Her flight couldn't have been timed more perfectly.

The beast leapt from the water with a bellowing roar, closing on the helpless target. But before its jaws could close around Miki, Aloy slammed into it full-force from the side, driving the ice spike deep into its eye just as Miki had with the centipede. Once she had pierced the surface, Aloy put everything she had into cooling the ice even further, trying to freeze the creature from the inside out.

None of them could be completely sure exactly how hurt the beast had been by the attack, but it certainly _had_ been distracted. The creature's jaws opened wider rather than slamming shut, and it let out a horrible wail of pain as it plummeted back toward the water.

Aloy worked quickly, pulling her arm out of the beast's eye socket and beginning to wave her hands around herself in practiced motions. The beast created a mighty splash when it hit the water- making it more difficult to work with- but she was still able to push through the hindrance. She forced the water beneath her to respond to her motions, gathering it and preparing to use it in her favor.

When she finally landed in the ocean, there was barely any splash to be seen. Because of her waterbending efforts, the water was less of a solid surface and more of a swirling trampoline; churning and building around her.

She aimed herself as carefully as she could while beneath the waves; a difficult feat in the dark water. With one more gesture, she was rocketing towards Miki at a speed that had the world around her blurring. She impacted with the Fire Nation girl, wrapping her arms around her tightly and carrying them both back up and onto the ship. They landed in a heap on the deck, stunned by a combination of shock and pain.

"Thanks," Miki rasped, out of breath.

"Don't mention it," Aloy replied in a similar state.

They both laid there for a moment, forcing the cold air into their lungs with quick, heaving breaths. Miki rolled slightly to face Aloy directly.

"That was actually really impressive." She commented.

Aloy let out a quiet, breathless laugh. "Yeah, well… if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to never have to do that again."

"Understandable."

"I hate to interrupt your little moment," Wei's voice came from over the side of the railing. "But maybe we could get a little help here?"

Aloy's head snapped up as she returned to the moment. There was still something very big and very aggressive swimming in the water beneath them, and the centipede had been inactive for longer than she would have expected. A quick glance at the latter revealed why.

The creature was moving sluggishly; spear still embedded in one side and protruding from the other. Several of its legs were twitching in a way that made Aloy nervous, but otherwise it showed few signs of life. Maybe the momentum from her collision with Miki had jolted the spear into something important? Or perhaps it was just a delayed reaction to the initial injury.

Wei was hanging over the railing by his midsection; his legs were still on the ship but everything from his torso up was over the side, holding onto Avan. It might've been funny to look at if they weren't in danger of falling into the frigid water with a horrible monster circling hungrily.

Nilak was on them before she had even managed to get to her feet, hauling the two younger men back up. Wei came first, obviously. He stumbled back onto the deck, nearly toppling to the ground once he put weight on his bad leg. Even still, he didn't dare release his grip on Avan's hand until Nilak assured him that he had it.

The moment she saw Avan's head pop up over the edge, her legs began to move of their own volition. She ran across the deck, wrapping her friend up in a platypus-bear hug before his boots had fully settled on the deck.

"You're okay." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"You were worried about me? You're the one who got flung into a sea monster. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She replied with a relieved laugh, pulling away from him. "A little cold, but I'll be fine."

Avan realized just then that she was soaked from her dip into the water. At the current temperature, that could be a problem. He added it to a quickly growing list.

Miki had yanked her spear from the centipede, giving it another quick jab for good measure. Somehow the creature was still twitching, but the increasing tilt of the ship was a more pressing issue then and there.

She rushed to Wei, throwing one of his arms across her shoulder and helping him to his feet. He was wincing and huffing, but seemed determined not to hold them all back.

"Are we all accounted for?" Nilak asked, looking over his battered team. He was met with weary nods and pained grumbles. Given the situation, both were understandable. "Good, then let's get moving before something else goes-"

The ship rocked violently, lurching in the direction opposite to its current list. They were all tossed off of their feet, landing on the deck with a collective thud.

Among all of the surprised yelps and grunts, Wei couldn't hold back a scream of pain from his leg being jolted. It must have been much worse than Avan originally thought.

"What just happened?" Miki asked, scrambling to her feet and rushing to Wei to help him back up.

"I think the one in the water just rammed the ship." Nilak guessed.

"They really-" Wei paused with a hiss as Miki moved him, "-Don't want us to leave, huh?"

"Well I hate to disappoint, but we're going." Nilak stated firmly. "Everyone, back to your feet and over the landed side!"

It was much easier said than done. Even though Avan hadn't sustained any major injuries, climbing up the slippery deck proved to be a challenge. Icy wood was not the easiest surface to climb under the best of circumstances, and it was difficult to find enough traction to climb toward salvation. On top of this, crates and other debris that had come loose were sliding in their direction, nearly knocking him over more than once.

All the while, the water monster was redoubling its efforts. Though none of the impacts were quite as jarring as the first, they were happening more often. It was as though the creature knew that they were escaping, and was becoming increasingly desperate to prevent them from doing so.

Then with one mighty impact, Avan heard a loud snap. He was still in the process of getting up after the hit, and started to look around to determine the source. Before he could find it, he heard a yell.

"Avan, _move!_ "

He was shoved roughly from behind, being propelled several feet forward before landing on his chest with a painful thud. The world became a blur, and it took a moment for him to realize that his forehead had also helped break his fall. A strange, numb feeling overtook him, and he tried to push himself up on limbs that trembled violently.

He heard a voice, shrill and panicked. It seemed as though it was coming from a great distance, muffled and quiet as it was. It was one word, being shouted over and over again. The word held meaning to him, but he was too dazed to work out what it was.

Then a strange thing happened. He felt the oddest sensation drape over his head; freezing cold and comfortably warm all at once. A blue glow filled his vision, and gradually the colors and shapes that blurred together began to take their own forms again. His hearing was even coming back, evidenced by him finally working out the word being shouted.

"Avan!"

He shook his head to clear it, stopping with a wince. That did not help _at all_. The cold-warm sensation left his head, and Avan watched as water returned to the flasks on Aloy's belt. She'd been healing him.

"That's it." She said, her voice caught between a rising panic and an attempt at a soothing bedside manner. "Come back. We need you, now."

"Aloy?" He mumbled, sounding unsure. His voice was raspy- almost hoarse- as though he'd just woken up. That didn't seem too far off from how he felt at the moment. "What happened?"

"The mast cracked and fell over. Nilak managed to push you out of the way but-" She stopped. Her voice was wavering, and it seemed like she didn't trust it enough to finish the sentence. Instead she gestured behind him, the direction that the shove had come from.

Hesitantly- both because of apprehension and the throbbing pain in his head- he turned to look where she pointed.

Nilak was there, under the debris that had once been the mast and rigging of the vessel. A large wooden beam was laying directly across his back, with smaller pieces scattered and strewn across the deck. The ship's blue sail was draped across his legs, lending to the appearance that the man was simply asleep.

Avan knew better though. Nilak's chest should have been moving with his breath, but it lay still. His eyes were cracked slightly open, staring blankly ahead like the sailors below.

"No," He muttered weakly. He stumbled to his feet, nearly falling as he rushed to the man's side. "Get up." He muttered, even though he knew the words were pointless. He'd abandoned sense by this point. He hooked his fingers under the beam, straining to lift it. "I said _get up_! Move!" He shouted.

He wasn't sure if he was talking to Nilak or the beam by this point, but neither budged. He kept trying.

"Avan," Came a soft voice from behind.

He whipped around angrily. "Why don't you stop standing around and help me!" He yelled, immediately wincing at the pain that shot through his skull.

Aloy stared at him with a combination of sadness and fear. The look made him regret his outburst right away, guilt flooding his entire body. He opened his mouth to speak- apologize maybe- but nothing came.

Another voice from behind, this time accompanied by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We already tried." Miki said. "That beam isn't budging, and we don't have time to keep trying. He's gone, Avan. And we have to go, now."

Avan looked around at the group, seeing his own somber regret reflected in the eyes of everyone there. They were right, there was nothing they could do for Nilak now. But they could still make it out of this alive.

"Right," He agreed, the word dropping out of his mouth as though it were made of lead. He knelt down beside Nilak's body, closing the man's eyes and pulling the sail of the ship to drape over him fully. It was the least he could do.

He stepped back, looking over his work. He could still see the outline of Nilak's prone form under the cloth. It was unlikely that the image would leave him any time soon, but there was no time to dwell on it. No time to mourn.

"Let's go," He said, moving to Wei. He draped the arm that Miki wasn't supporting over his shoulder, pushing toward the side of the ship. It took a great deal of effort to keep moving, and each step felt like he was wading through mud.

They finally reached the railing, heaving themselves over the side and sliding down the exposed underbelly of the ship. They landed on fractured ice, nearly spilling over into the water once or twice before finally making it to solid ground.

They ran a good ten or fifteen steps before their feet gave out under them, and every single one collapsed to the ground. They laid there, gasping heavily to fill their oxygen-starved lungs.

They listened to the sounds of creaking wood and crashing water as what remained of the ship sank beneath the waves. Afterward, everything was silent. The wind continued to wail, but aside from that, the world seemed as though it had ground to a halt. The only other noise was their own ragged breathing.

Avan heard what sounded like teeth chattering, and looked over to find Aloy still soaked from the ocean. He muttered a curse under his breath, reaching up to undo the ties of his thick outer coat. His fingers fumbled but he managed it in the end, pulling off the garment and sliding it across the snow to where Aloy lay.

"Put it on." He ordered when he saw her getting ready to protest. "I'll manage."

He said as much, but when he finally got to his feet a wave of nausea flooded him. He barely made it to the water's edge before spilling the contents of his stomach. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

"I'm pretty sure you have a concussion." Aloy said by way of explanation. "I did what I could, but I'm still terrible as a healer. Sorry."

"You did what you could," Avan said reassuringly. "And it was enough to get me out of there. If anything, I should be the one apologizing." At her confused look, he explained. "I snapped at you back there. I shouldn't have shouted."

"I understand. It isn't easy to lose anyone. Even someone you ha-" She paused, amending, "Didn't necessarily like all that much."

"He was difficult to get along with, but I never hated him."

"Yeah, he was a bit of an ass." Wei said, and they all turned to him. He shrugged, "What? He was. But I really did respect him. He was always focused on the task at hand. And in the end, he did everything he could to make sure all of us got home."

"He gave up his life to save mine." Avan said somberly. He fought to get up again, Aloy helping him every step of the way. He nodded to her, signaling that he was able to stand on his own now. He needed to be strong. For Nilak. For all of them. "Now we need to make sure it wasn't for nothing. We have to get back and let the tribe know what happened here tonight."

Everyone gathered there looked like they were ready to collapse at any given moment, but they knew he was right. The tribe had to be ready, just in case.

The thought got them all moving again, slowly but surely collecting themselves. Avan and Miki helped Wei get to his feet while Aloy waterbended a sled for them out of the surrounding snow. Even with their combined weight, she was pretty sure that she'd be able to get them back to the tribe within an hour- maybe two.

"Looks like we get to go to the feast after all," Wei commented as they set him down on the makeshift sled. His grin looked a little forced, but then none of them were really at one hundred percent right now. "Hope they don't mind us crashing the party."

* * *

 **So just want to start things off with an apology for not getting this out sooner. Don't like posting stuff unless I have something ready for the following week, and Ch 8 is still a work in progress. Jumping back and forth between writing that and editing this ate up a solid slice of my free time this week.**

 **Maybe I'm being a little self-critical here, but this chapter was written over the course of several different sittings and I feel like it shows. Some of those edits I mentioned were to try to smooth over any overly dramatic tonal shifts mid-chapter. Is it noticeable?  
**

 **In regards to the content itself, I feel like it's very apparent how awful of a person I am right off the bat here. Most people make an OC and decide "Cool, I'll give them a little bit to settle in and have some fun adventures with the main characters", and I'm just here like "Backstory's done. Time to put these lot through the ringer." I don't do the whole chapter title thing, but if I did, a potential candidate for this one is "Worst day ever". What did you think of it?**

 **Quick reply to Tiguere: Really glad I don't have to say your name out loud, because I have no idea how to pronounce that. But anyway, thank you for your review, and I'm glad you like the characters and backstory I came up with. We're back to the main characters next time around, so hopefully you stick around to see more of the gang's interactions. Thanks for reading this far, and hope you enjoy story going forward.**

 **That's it for now, folks. Have a good one!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Specter**


	8. The Feast

**So I think I'm unofficially officially changing the update day to Saturday. I just recently got loaded up with extra hours during the week, so it makes submitting on Fridays... Problematic. Anyway, here's the longest dang chapter I've submitted so far. And with the main characters back, to boot.  
**

 **Early warning for people who've read "The Search". I borrow the main concepts, but as with Toph's reunion with her Father in the comics, certain things don't play out exactly the same way. Just bear with me, folks. It's all (hopefully) going somewhere in the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Am I imagining things," Sokka asked, "Or do you have a bit of a spring in your step today?"

Aang smiled in reply, straightening his ceremonial robes for what seemed like the fifth time in as many minutes. It had taken a while to convince Sokka to allow him to wear them, but it had been worth the struggle. The robes were just flashy enough to suit the Water Tribe warrior's tastes, while also retaining the freedom of movement that Aang insisted on having at all times. Looking down at his sleeves, he did have to admit they looked good.

The material covering his arms was woven in a swirling pattern, grey and orange interweaving up his arms to meet at his torso. At his chest, the material was snug against his slender frame, but not excessively so. The designs there had a more recent flair than his more traditional robes, possessing qualities from the Northern Water tribe in addition to the air nomad appearance he normally sported. Orange, gray, and dark blue wove together in equal measure to create a look that- when topped off with his simple gray trousers tucked into light, fur lined boots- did not seem very out of place in his current surroundings.

"Maybe it's just natural," He replied, shrugging. "After all, I've been spending the last few days being reminded how 'dainty' my steps are."

"Can't imagine who would say that." Sokka's voice was laden with sarcasm. The reason for the 'twinkletoes' moniker was well known among the group.

"But seriously," Sokka continued. "It's good to see that you've finally calmed down a little."

"Well, it's like you said- I just have to take it one step at a time, right?"

Sokka stroked his beard as they walked, taking a moment to appreciate his own wisdom. "Yep. Just try not to overthink it, relax, and who knows? You might start to enjoy yourself by accident."

Aang laughed, taking a simple joy in the banter. When he calmed down, he was looking at his older friend with an appreciative smile. "Seriously though, Sokka. Thanks for helping me out today. I know I was a bit of a mess earlier on."

Sokka waved it off nonchalantly. "Aang, I had to deal with getting you ready for the Black Sun invasion. Trust me, this was nothing compared to that."

Aang found himself caught between chuckling and groaning at the memory. He hated bringing that up almost as much as Sokka hated… He grinned as he remembered. They'd already brought it up the day before, but Aang was no stranger to playing dirty.

"Oh yeah?" He began, savoring the moment before he struck. "Couldn't have been tougher than getting you through the desert after you had a swig of that cactus-"

Aang turned to face Sokka, stopping abruptly when he realized his friend was no longer there. "-juice." He finished lamely. "Uhh, Sokka? Where'd you go?" He asked, doing a quick spin to take in his surroundings.

It wasn't just Sokka who was missing. It seemed as though _everyone_ had simply vanished. The entire crowd they'd been pushing through on their way to the hall... gone.

The wind- which had been picking up- had now stilled. Not in the normal sense, either. The air had just _stopped_. Snowflakes hung suspended in the air, not moving even when he swiped at them with his hand.

"Sokka! Anyone?" He shouted, hearing only his own droning echo in reply. At least at first.

It was faint, but he was sure he heard something. Keeping his ears perked, he stepped slowly in the direction he thought the noise was coming from. As he got closer, he realized that his suspicions had been correct.

Someone was… Singing.

It was a song he recognized, too. The song about the 'Two Lovers' with the secret tunnel, sung in a melodic, lilting voice that… Called out to him, somehow. He didn't like it, but he didn't have any other ideas of what to do or where to go.

He followed the voice, and it led him to a tent. It was an unassuming thing, made of a ratty brown cloth that he doubted would be able to hold back the Southern cold. But a warm glow came from within, orange and flickering; it was calling out to him just as the voice was.

He pushed back the flap, ducking his head into the low entry. He was met with the strong smell of incense as soon as he entered, carried aloft on a strangely colored smoke that clung thickly to the air.

There was a fire in the center of the tent, surrounded by several comfortable-looking decorative pillows. All around the interior were various random pieces of furniture, looking as though they had come from all over the four nations. Vases, plates, cupboards, wardrobes, and everything in between were scattered with little to no apparent order to it all.

Aang looked to the opposite side of the fire, and found the source of the singing. A woman with long, blonde hair sat with her head leaning back and her eyes shut. Her voice continued to carry through the tent, heedless of her guest. He took the opportunity to look her over, to see if he could recognize her at a glance. He came up empty. He couldn't even quite figure out which nation her clothing was from.

She wore some kind of strange, loose fitting dress that fell off of her shoulders, and cut off around her calves. It looked like silk, golden in color and flowing over her feminine figure in waves. It seemed expensive- like something a noble would wear- and completely at odds with the exterior of the tent. She also sported more jewelry than he had ever seen on a single person. Bracelets, anklets, rings, necklaces, medallions, and even a fine chain that ran from the center of her hairline to the sides of her head (similar to Katara's "hair loopies") adorned her frame. It was all gold and silver, and all sparkled in the firelight.

Her hair was similar to the dress, golden and flowing. It framed a face so pale it nearly seemed to glow in the firelight. Her bearing was almost regal, with high cheekbones and sharp, strong features. Soft pink lips moved with the lyrics of the song she sang, ending on a long, fading note.

At long last her eyes opened, and it was all he could do to stop himself from gaping openly as they did. They were a bright violet, such as he had never seen before. They were sharp and intelligent, pinning him in place as she gave him a once-over just as he had when he'd entered.

Her eyes returned to his, and a long moment of silence stretched between the two of them.

Then he saw the edge of her mouth quirk up in amusement, seemingly taking pleasure in his discomfort. He cleared his throat, realizing that it was up to him to start the conversation.

"That song…" In the silence, his voice seemed to fill the tent completely. He dropped his volume, continuing more softly. "I've heard it before."

"Yes," She replied. Her voice was musical even without song; high and ringing in a melodic way. "I thought that it might get your attention."

"My attention?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "You're a difficult man to pin down, Avatar... Constantly on the move as you are. I realized I had to do something drastic to get you to stop for a moment, so here we are. This is me grabbing a moment of your time."

So this was her doing. "Well, you have it. Is that all you wanted?" He didn't mean for his voice to come out as clipped and irritated as it did, but he didn't have time for this… Whatever it was.

"Oh my. Impatient, aren't we?" She asked with a giggle. She tilted her head playfully, violet eyes boring into his. "Don't worry Avatar, this won't take long. Not to anyone else, anyway."

Aang was a little embarrassed by his outburst, and was trying to take deep breaths to calm down. Not really sure what to do with himself, he had begun to walk slowly around the room, looking over a few of the antique objects with interest. "Yeah, I noticed the trick with the snow- and the disappearing act. All of that was you?" He asked, dragging his eyes up from an antique vase to his host.

"Guilty." She replied with a smile. "I never could resist being a little dramatic, and I felt a private audience would be best. And while I know you're a busy person, I'm afraid certain events have forced my hand. I had to make our meeting happen sooner." She sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Certain events?" Aang asked, arching an eyebrow.

"All in good time. But first," She asked, gesturing to the fire. "Tea?"

"There's no-" He looked down, and sure enough: a teapot was steaming over the fire. He could've sworn that wasn't there before.

She laughed at his confusion. "Please, have a seat. Enjoy a cup."

"I thought you said this would be quick?"

"I said it wouldn't take long to _anyone else_. Really, Avatar, I thought you understood how these things worked."

He sat down, grumbling irritably. Normally he'd be fine with this sort of thing, but apparently Toph's no nonsense attitude had been rubbing off on him just a bit. He glanced down, and found a teacup sitting on a saucer in front of him. The woman hadn't moved from her spot.

"So I'm guessing this is one of those 'bridge between worlds' situations."

"Ooh, now you seem to be catching on."

"Which means you're a spirit."

"A traveler, like any other." She replied, taking a sip from her cup.

"Right. So getting the obvious questions out of the way-"

"Who am I? What could I possibly want with you that could warrant me plucking you up for a private chat?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He agreed. He blew into his steaming cup of tea, adding water and airbending to his effort to cool it faster.

" _What_ I am is more important than _who_. And I," She said with flourish, "Am a storyteller, traveling far and wide to spread my tales."

"What kind of stories?"

"The kind you need to hear, Avatar."

"Okay," Aang replied, used to the games that spirits usually liked to play. It was often like talking to Iroh; You were unlikely to get a straight answer for just about anything. "How about a name?"

"Still asking the wrong question, Avatar. But to settle your curiosity for now, you may call me Ori. By the way, your bending won't work here."

The last part of the sentence came just as he lifted the cup to his mouth, burning his tongue on tea that was supposed to be cooled by his abilities. He sputtered, spitting his drink into the fire between them. He breathed heavily for a moment, shooting her an accusatory glance.

She simply shrugged in response. "I thought you knew." She said innocently.

"Okay…" He said, lowering his cup back to the ground slowly. He tried to think, working out a way to phrase the question to get to the information he wanted.

"Why are you here?" He tried.

"To talk to you."

"Why am I here, then?"

"To listen."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _All part of the job_ , he thought to himself. _Bridge between people and spirits. You can do this_.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you get frustrated?"

He jumped at the voice, stumbling and falling flat on his back in an ungraceful heap. Her voice hadn't come from where she was sitting, but from inside his own head. He heard her voice as clearly as his own thoughts.

She looked thoroughly amused now, covering her mouth with one hand to stifle her laughter. "Oh, you _are_ cute. I can see why she likes you." She stopped laughing, but her smile was wide as ever. "But that's enough teasing for now. I'll answer your questions."

He sat back up, looking at her curiously. Before he could ask anything about what had just happened- or what she'd just said- she cut him off.

"I neglected to tell you that we are on a bit of a time limit. I can only keep things stopped for so long."

He pressed his mouth into a thin line, relenting. "Tell me what you came to tell me, then.

She nodded, getting up for the first time and crossing to his side of the fire. She walked directly through it, orange tongues of flame dancing ineffectually against the hem of her golden dress. Her jewelry rattled as she walked, adding an ethereal quality to every motion that made him uneasy. Before long she stood directly in front of him, kneeling to his eye level.

He flinched back instinctively when her hands reached for his head. At his mistrustful look, she explained herself.

"It's easier this way." She said simply, holding her hands out at about the width of his forehead. She was waiting for him to come to her now, at his own pace.

"Okay." He said simply, leaning forward into her waiting grasp. Fingers that were freezing and scorching all at once landed on his temples, and one of her thumbs landed in the center of his forehead- where he knew the tip of his arrow tattoo was. The remainder of her digits held him steady as he closed his eyes, and he felt himself being pulled into the recesses of his mind.

-X-

"What do you know about Wan?"

Aang heard her voice once again echoing within his mind. He focused his thoughts, speaking a reply the same way.

"Who?"

"Raava? Vaatu?" She tried.

He wasn't sure if a confused stare translated well over the black void he currently found himself in, but he tried anyway.

Apparently she got the message, because next he heard her sigh, followed by, "Very well. The beginning, then."

All at once, colors and shapes began to swirl around him, rapidly forming a picture in his mind. Greens and browns took took shape to create trees, gathering together into a dense woodland. The ground beneath him became covered in shrubs and other low plants that formed a thick underbrush. Sunlight pierced the canopy, dust and leaves dancing in the beams of afternoon sunlight.

In front of him, one more shape took form. It was a young man, with tanned skin and messy brown hair. The clothing he wore was tattered and worn, and he himself looked very much the same. Aang had seen the look before; people of poverty who had to scrape and work for every little bit of food. They were the type that he would invite to the air temples, to offer them food and a place to stay if needed.

"No such charity here, I'm afraid." Came Ori's voice.

"Ori?" He looked around, but did not find her. "I can't see you."

He heard her laugh. "Look who's talking. Have you tried looking down?"

He did, and found that he couldn't see his own body. It was as though his eyes were simply floating above the ground at his usual height.

"You and I won't have a form here. Just focus on the images I show you and what I say."

He nodded, before realizing that he didn't have a head right now to do so with. "Alright." He said instead.

The perspective shifted, coming closer to the young man. "This is Wan. He lived many years ago, when the spirit and mortal worlds were still interconnected."

"Wait, what?" Aang asked. "When were our worlds connected? Why are they seperate now?"

"Will you let me tell the story?" She asked impatiently.

"... Sorry."

The viewpoint swept upwards, flying low over the canopy of the forest. Alongside their "eyes", Aang could see strange creatures flying over the trees. They had odd shapes to them; some serpentine, others birdlike, but all were clearly not from the world he knew. They were spirits, inhabiting the world of man. It was… Unusual, but interesting all the same.

"Spirits roamed freely between this world and theirs, and mankind found their livelihoods atop the backs of massive Titans." A shape in the distance that Aang had thought to be a mountain suddenly moved, rising from the surrounding terrain with an Earth-shaking motion. He recognized the creature as soon as it became visible.

"Lion Turtles." He said with a sense of wonderment. He'd only seen one before, and it had given him the knowledge he needed to defeat Ozai. Seeing this one was no less staggering.

His view swept underneath the colossus, showing vines and other foliage hanging from the sides of a massive stone shell. The creature's legs were an odd mix of fur, vegetation, and stone. Each step caused a tremor to shake the ground for miles. The beast's head was no less awe inspiring; its eyes alone were larger than a water tribe ship. A combination of hair and vines made up the mane, looking very much like a beard on a wizened old man.

"That's correct, Avatar. I know you've met one in the past." Ori said.

"You said that people used to _live_ on these?"

"See for yourself." She said as the view swept upwards. There was the sound of vegetation shifting in the wind as they pierced the canopy that grew on the lion turtle's back. They at last came to rest at a new viewpoint: An entire city, nestled into the mountainous terrain that made up the shell.

"Wow…" Aang commented, nearly at a loss for words. "So what happened? Why did everything change."

"A great many things. Mistakes of man, and the malevolence of Vaatu." Aang felt a shift as his "eyes" rocketed forward, zooming dramatically in on the city, to one building in particular. It looked lavish, both in scale and appearance. "Even in this time, men were divided. There were those who had more than they needed…" She was interrupted when a figure burst out of one of the estate's many windows. "And those who needed more than they had."

Aang focused in on the figure now running from the estate with food in hand and guards close on his trail. "Wan?" He asked, recognizing the man.

"Yes. Wan was not wealthy, but he was quick and clever. He stole from those who had much and gave to those who had little."

"Okay. But I don't see what that has to do with me."

"Patience, Avatar." Ori chided. "We're getting there."

The view swept back to the lion turtle's head. It now stood at the edge of a cliff, facing a group of men who knelt before it.

"While the Lion Turtle could offer much, men still needed to hunt for some of their food. The spirit wilds were a dangerous place, and these men needed protection."

As she said this, the Lion Turtle reached out, touching one of the men on the forehead and chest as he had been taught to with Ozai. A bright flash came from the points of contact, and the man staggered backward slightly. Then he turned, and fire erupted from his fingertips.

"Bending." Aang said simply.

"Yes. And while most sought to use this gift for the good of the city, others…"

Aang looked again, and saw the second figure receive the gift from the Lion Turtle. The man staggered just as the first did, then stood. A fire lit in his hands, illuminating his face for Aang to see clearly. Wan.

"Others used it for more personal reasons."

Aang saw a quick procession of events, flashing across his eyes with such speed he could barely see them. A hunt, an attack on the estate, a banishment.

"Wan sought to use bending to help himself and his ilk. He had a good heart, and only wished to take from those who didn't need so much, but the result was the same. He was forced to leave his home in the city, and wander the spirit wilds alone."

"Didn't you say that was dangerous?"

"Extremely. He did manage to convince the Lion Turtle to allow him to keep his bending, if only to prolong his life a little longer."

Aang watched as Wan walked forlornly along a forest path. He was alone, and clearly afraid, but he continued on regardless.

"During his wanderings, Wan made a decision that would ripple across eons to come."

Aang was suddenly taken to a valley, where two large spirits clashed in a powerful struggle. They both reminded him vaguely of kites, with long, flat forms adorned with complex designs. Each had a single, diamond shaped eye that was set at the center of the widest part of their bodies. They looked nearly identical, save for one was blue and white, while the other was red and black.

"Raava and Vaatu." Ori explained. "Up until this day the two were locked in an eternal struggle, keeping one another perpetually at bay."

The view dropped to a level much closer to the ground, and there Aang saw Wan once more. A fire was burning in one of his hands, and his face was torn with uncertainty. Then he lunged forward, shooting a gout of flame between the two clashing spirits. They were forced to release each other, and the red one slinked off immediately.

"Vaatu tricked Wan into releasing him, and escaped into the world to reap chaos and destruction in his wake."

The blue-white spirit floated down to Wan. Aang couldn't tell how, but somehow he felt the displeasure radiating from the entirety.

"Raava was furious, explaining to Wan that he had just secured the doom of the world as he knew it. Wan was regretful, realizing his mistake and asking Raava how he could atone. He offered to help Raava recapture Vaatu, whatever it took."

Aang once again saw a series of events, this time showing him Wan approaching three different Lion Turtles. One arose from the ocean's waves, another from the desert sands, and the last drifted aloft in the misty skies. Each one gifted Wan with a new form of bending, and each time Raava flew through Wan's body- causing a bright flash of white every time she did so.

"Raava helped Wan achieve what had never been done before by a single human: The ability to bend all four elements. She did this in the hope that he would amass enough strength to face off against Vaatu when the time came."

"So did they? Have enough strength?"

"It was only through a final act of desperation that they were able to defeat Vaatu, who had been growing stronger since his escape."

At Ori's words, Aang saw the image shift to a battle scarred clearing. Vaatu rose from the horizon, looming over everything. Aang had never felt such a clear air of darkness and malice from a single entity.

Suddenly he saw Wan standing with his arms outstretched. Raava flew upwards into the air, and then plunged down quickly. The spirit flew directly into Wan, causing a bright flash of light.

"Raava joined with Wan, and together they formed a new being. The first in a long line."

"The Avatar." Aang said as the light dimmed. He once again saw Wan, this time standing ready to fight. His eyes were glowing, and all of the elements he'd learned to wield responded to his command with greater power than ever before.

He rushed forward, but as he and Vaatu clashed, another bright light blinded Aang to what was happening.

"Vaatu was defeated." Ori explained, as a new image took shape. It was a tree, gnarled and twisted. Inside, he saw the distinctive shape of Vaatu- his angry red eye staring outward from his prison, ever watchful. Even though Aang had no form, he still felt the piercing red gaze boring into him.

Thankfully it disappeared, replaced by another scene. Though this new image was no more comforting.

Humans and spirits fought. The humans wielded bending as their weapon, burning and crushing the spirits who rushed at them with claws and teeth at the ready. It was brutal, vicious combat; neither side willing to back down.

"Others tried to follow in Wan's footsteps, taking the gift of bending and trying to establish a life for themselves in the spirit wilds. Men felt that they could conquer the spirit wilds, given time and power." The scene changed, showing both humans and spirits strewn across the clearing in the aftermath. "Inevitably, this led to conflict, and innumerable deaths on both sides. To stop this, Wan made one more decision that would change the world."

The view was now of spirit creatures, of various shapes and sizes, all walking through what appeared to be a portal of some kind.

"Wan sent the spirits back to their world, and closed the portals between the two realms. The Avatar became the bridge between them; the vessel through which Raava attempted to maintain balance and peace throughout the world."

Aang's eyes snapped open at the end of her sentence, returning to the inside of the tent. Ori still knelt in front of him, but was now pulling her hands away. Her eyes opened, fixing him with her piercing gaze once again.

"I don't understand," He said. It felt strange to hear his own voice externally once again. "Is it me being reincarnated every time, or Raava? What was that portal the spirits were going through? Why haven't I been able to communicate with Wan before?"

She held up a hand to stop his flow of questions. "There are certain things I am unable to answer, Avatar. Just know that the capability to communicate with every single one of your ancestors lies within you, though it will likely become more difficult as you travel further back through the ages."

Aang nodded. "I'll have to try that. There are so many things I don't know yet. So much my past lives can teach me." He stopped, looking thoughtful. "But why did you show that to me?"

"Think back, Avatar. I've already told you."

"You said it was a story I 'needed to hear'. What did you mean?"

"You needed to be made aware of both your greatest asset, and your greatest threat. At this time, every ten thousand years, the barrier between our worlds is at its weakest. Raava and Vaatu possess the greatest power they are capable of holding, and Vaatu uses this to his advantage."

"So you came to warn me about Vaatu." Aang surmised.

"Partially." She replied. "Though there is something else."

"What?"

"I am capable of seeing very distantly into the pasts. Every possible event every possible way it could have happened. I have seen the world under Vaatu's control, and it is not ideal for anyone."

"So I won't let him win."

"That's just it, Avatar. There is something… Wrong with this present. Harmonic convergence was not meant to happen so soon. The pasts that lead to this moment are muddied, and with them so too is the future."

"What do you mean, 'wasn't _meant_ to happen'?" Aang asked, suddenly feeling very strange. He felt… Not quite sleepy, but also not fully present anymore. His surroundings began to blur together, and the only fixed point in his vision was her.

"There is no time. Know only this, Avatar. Your world is in peril from a threat I cannot fully see. It will depend on both of you to ensure that it does not fall to darkness." Her words faded, sounds mixing and blurring like the colors around him.

"Wait!" He shouted after her. "What darkness? What's going to happen?" He could feel himself slipping away, and got up to charge toward her. "Wait! No!"

-X-

"Stop!"

"Woah, okay. Got it. No more Black Sun stories." Sokka's voice came from beside him, right where he had been before he disappeared. "My bad."

Aang looked down at himself, patting down his robes. Had that just happened? It felt like a dream, memories of the event fading fast even as he tried to grasp at them.

Great peril. Muddied past. Uncertain future.

"You okay there, Aang? You look a little pale."

Aang looked up at Sokka, seeing the concern written plainly across his friend's face. In fact, a quick look around revealed a great many people around them seemed curious about the young man's sudden outcry.

"Did- did you feel anything just now?"

"Other than your scream rattling my ears? No. Not really." Sokka deadpanned.

Aang looked at him, feeling something akin to disappointment. He had already known the answer before he'd asked, but still felt the need to try, at least. He felt a deeply rooted need to confirm what he'd just seen. Or maybe disprove it. Hearing that… _something_ … Was poised to shatter the peace he'd worked tirelessly for years to create wasn't what he would call 'encouraging'.

It had to be a dream. A strange waking nightmare brought on by some bad Arctic Hen. Wait… He didn't even eat Arctic Hen, he was a vegetarian.

The moment an idea struck him, he was on his feet and running. He faintly heard Sokka calling out to him from behind, but he didn't slow down. He retraced his steps from the dream, recalling the route he had taken to follow the strange singing.

He pushed through the crowd, muttering hurried apologies as he bumped into people. He didn't slow down until he came to the point where the tent had been. When he finally did, he stopped, falling to his knees.

Gone.

There was nothing there. There didn't even look like there _had_ been something there to begin with. Just an empty spot between two market stalls. Once again, he felt that disappointment of having his suspicions confirmed.

There was no proof. Nothing besides his memory. And yet, the smell of incense still lingered in his nostrils. The tingle of hot tea was still present on his tongue. And the story of Wan was still fresh on his mind.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder, and heard labored breathing behind him. "Can you not…" Sokka cut off to try to catch his breath. "run off like that? Dainty airbender steps are hard to keep up with."

"It's not here." Aang offered by way of explanation.

"What's not here?"

"The tent." Aang said, though he knew Sokka wouldn't understand. How could he?

"Aang, speaking as your concerned friend, I gotta say… You seem completely crazy right now. And trust me, I know crazy. I was there when we met Bumi."

Aang wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, he desperately wanted to believe that it was some sort of fever dream conjured by an overworked mind; A strange flight of fancy that he created to break the incessant tedium of politics. On the other… He had to know.

"Think, Sokka." He practically ground out. His teeth were clenched. "You don't remember _anything_ weird happening just a bit ago. No feelings, no voices… Nothing?"

"Aang, I'm being completely serious. Nothing happened. We were in the middle of a conversation when you just shouted and ran off." Sokka knelt down beside where Aang had crumpled. "What did you see? Is everything okay?"

"I-" Aang paused. All of the tension drained from his shoulders as he let out a weary sigh. "I'm not sure."

He got up, and Sokka stood with him. The older man eyed him warily, waiting for further explanation.

Aang shrugged and tried to force a smile. "It's probably nothing. Just too much stress lately or something. Don't worry about it."

He tried to walk away, but Sokka's hand- still on his shoulder- held him steady. "Oh, no. Way too much weird stuff has happened to us over the years for me to believe that."

"Maybe we're overdue for something normal to happen? Like me finally cracking under the stress." Aang tried. Sokka seemed unimpressed.

"Aang, don't try to lie. You've always been terrible at it." It was true. Toph had the unique ability to catch just about anyone in the act of lying. Aang had the equally unique- but significantly less impressive- ability to be caught by just about anyone. It wasn't his fault that he was an honest person. He only lied when he was sworn to secrecy. Or when he was trying to protect someone from a potentially awful truth, like now.

"Aang," Sokka tried again, softer this time. "If it's something you really don't wanna talk about, then that's fine. I won't force you to say anything. But we're a team- all of us. You should know by now that if you're dealing with something, you don't have to do it alone. We're all here for you." He paused, giving Aang's shoulder a light squeeze. "And I mean that pretty literally, in this case." He said, more lightheartedly. "I mean, you're all stuck here in the South Pole for a while anyway. May as well deal with problems while we have the gang together, right?"

Aang smiled. "Right. I'll tell all of you guys, don't worry. Maybe later though? For now, could we just go to this party thing and forget about Avatar stuff for a while?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, buddy." Sokka said, giving Aang a friendly pat on the back. "Now let's get going. We're running late, and that buffet table is calling my name."

-X-

Zuko eyed the plate in front of him warily.

He'd mainly stuck to the Earth Kingdom fare provided by the kitchen, but there were a few items on his plate provided by the locals. Of those, there were quite a few dishes that he recognized from earlier that day, walking around and having them explained to him by Katara. Others, though… He wasn't too sure. Something that looked like boiled blubber sat in the corner of his plate, untouched. One of the Southern Water Tribe locals had pointed it out to him as he had been grabbing his food, boastfully claiming that they had prepared it. He hadn't had the slightest idea how to reply, so he'd panicked and heaped a serving onto his plate; assuring the man that he'd probably love it. Now he regretted that decision, giving the strange food a look somewhere between apprehension and betrayal.

"You know, Firelord Zuko, very few people have ever managed to remove an obstacle simply by staring at it." Iroh said from the seat beside him. The Firelord only grumbled in reply.

After spending most of the day with Ty Lee, Zuko and the Kyoshi Warrior had parted ways with the promise to meet at the feast. There was a noticeable hesitation from both parties as the two separated; each of them taking furtive, lingering glances at the other as they walked away. He was fully aware that he was acting like a teenager, depending so heavily on another's company as he was, but he didn't care. A foul mood had struck him shortly thereafter, which Iroh had only partially been able to remedy. Not for lack of trying.

"But who knows?" Iroh continued, unhindered by the lack of reply. "Perhaps you will be the first firebender to bend the element with your eyes alone. Wouldn't that be a sight to see?"

Zuko sighed. Shortly after leaving Ty Lee, he'd found his uncle browsing merchant stalls selling foreign tea. As a result of his little shopping trip, Iroh had a whole new assortment of flavors to choose from when he brewed his next pot. That was enough to have the older man in a joyful mood, determined to clear the rain over Zuko's parade.

"I think I'll be fine with normal firebending for now, Uncle. Some of us are perfectly content _without_ breathing fire or shooting lightning from our eyes." He looked at Iroh, finally dragging his eyes away from the plate. "I'll leave that kind of thing to 'The Dragon of the West'."

Iroh laughed, appreciating the little moments when he could drag out his nephew's sense of humor. "Ah, but where is your sense of dramatic flair, Zuko?" He picked up the cup of tea beside his plate, enjoying the aroma before taking a drink.

"I think I lost it a little after dueling my sister for the throne." Zuko replied, instantly falling into his typical brooding demeanor. "That was enough _flair_ for one lifetime."

Iroh sighed, putting the cup back down. His eyes never met Zuko's, returning to the table after flitting around the room to ensure no one overheard. His niece and brother were still sore subjects for many people who knew full well what their involvement had been during the war.

Luckily, his quick scan had revealed no one overtly listening in. The room was absolutely bustling; full to bursting with people laughing, joking, and drinking with friends and family. Of the many sets of eyes in the room, none seemed to be on them. In fact, many of those very eyes seemed to be at least partially glazing over as a result of the drinks being passed around freely, glinting merrily in the light of the fire that dominated the center of the hall.

The overall atmosphere was one of celebration. The many tables that lined the hall were covered in plates full of food, and cups full of ale. People ate and laughed; drank and laughed louder. And when they were done, they joined the many couples and groups of friends who found their way- in varying states of sobriety- to the floor surrounding the fire pit to dance. A band from the Earth Kingdom had set up at the edge of the floor, providing tune after tune- some fast, some slow- from all four nations.

It really brought home just how different everything was now. He had known nothing but war for his entire life, but his nephew's generation- they had a chance to enjoy a time of peace.

A time that Zuko was currently spending thinking about the very people who had almost prevented that from happening. "You think of Azula often." Iroh said. It wasn't a question.

A pause. "Yes. And my father, too."

"They have no sway on you now, Zuko. You must know this," He tried. Zuko gave him little more than a thoughtful hum in reply. Iroh felt it was as good a time as any to voice his thoughts on the matter, since Zuko insisted on bringing it up now. "But perhaps you could hold some sway over them."

Zuko looked up at that, paying attention now. "What?" He asked.

"Well, perhaps not my brother. He is rather… Set in his ways. But Azula. Perhaps it would not be so bad for you to speak to her again." There it was. His piece was said, and all that remained was to wait for his nephew's reaction.

There was none, at first. Zuko simply stared at Iroh blankly, mouth hanging slightly open. Then his face began to change.

Gradually- very gradually- Zuko's face began to twist into an expression that Iroh knew all too well. It was one of barely contained fury, swirling and boiling just beneath the surface. His eyebrow knitted closer to the center of his forehead, while the scar tissue on the other side crinkled in a similar fashion. His mouth twisted into a snarl, baring his teeth in a threatening manner. Iroh knew it was only his nephew's more recently acquired restraint that prevented him from shouting loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"Have you lost your mind, Uncle?" Zuko hissed. He looked around in a manner similar to what Iroh had done moments prior. "Do you remember the last time she had a taste of freedom? She tried to kill me and Ursa both."

Iroh remembered. Zuko, along with the Avatar and his friends, had followed up on a lead to find his mother. What they hadn't known was that Azula had managed to follow along, having escaped the cell they'd kept her in. When they finally did find Ursa, they found that the woman had not only somehow changed her face, but forgotten entirely about Ozai and the family she'd had with him. Iroh's recollection of the details given to him was fuzzy, but apparently Azula had overheard- and had not taken the revelation well. The girl's fragile mental state had fractured once again, and she had viciously attacked the group.

Needless to say, many relationships were left strained that day. Zuko had all but lost his faith in Azula's recovery. And judging by his inability to refer to the woman as 'Mother', Iroh assumed that his nephew was not on the best of terms with Ursa either. Iroh was concerned for Zuko because as it stood, he truly was the only family his nephew had left.

"Just listen, please." Iroh urged, keeping his voice just below the hum of the crowd. Zuko still seemed on edge, but let Iroh speak. "My brother and I were once close… A very long time ago. But as we grew older, we also grew apart. I don't want that to be the fate awaiting you and your sister. Family is one of the most precious things in this life, Zuko. Do not make the same mistake I did. Sometimes…" Iroh trailed off, looking wistful. "Sometimes you don't truly realize how much someone means to you until they are lost. Sometimes you need your family more than you realize."

Zuko gritted his teeth, tapping firmly on the table between them with each word of his reply. "I don't need Azula."

Iroh was unfazed. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't need you."

Zuko said nothing in reply, merely staring at his uncle. Iroh didn't back down, staring straight back. If they _had_ been able to firebend with looks alone, it was clear that theirs would be an Agni Kai to remember.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" A voice asked him from behind. It was clear that they were referring to the seat to his left that he'd very deliberately left vacant.

Zuko didn't look away from his uncle right away, answering the inquiry with a clipped, "Yes." Then, with one last moment of glaring, he turned to the newcomer, slowly dragging his eyes away from Iroh. "I was waiting for-"

He stopped short as he looked at the source of the voice. It was Ty Lee, smiling nervously. "-You." He finished.

He'd seen Ty Lee in a variety of different attires in the past. Everything from her Kyoshi Warrior garb to the many (usually pink) loose-fitting acrobat ensembles that she owned. But he'd never seen her like this.

She was wearing what looked to be a formal Fire Nation dress. It was colored traditionally; mostly black with a red and gold trim running along the sides, and along the ties that ran down the center. Less traditional was the way it fit on her figure; it looked very much like one of the dresses popular among the younger generation of Earth Kingdom nobility. It was snug against her slender frame, tied off at her slim waist and flaring out with her hips. Her hair was tied up in a complicated looking up-do, gathering most of her brown mane on the right in a series of braids and ties. This left the other side exposed, creamy skin visible all the way from her jaw to the neckline of her dress.

He tried not to stare, but he couldn't look away and had no idea what to say to her. Just before it became really uncomfortable, he felt a rough elbow against his side, finally breaking whatever spell she had over him and yanking his attention elsewhere. He looked away, and found his uncle gesturing with his hands shoulder width apart, making a strange L-shape. He didn't understand at first, but his brain slowly made its way to the right answer.

A chair. The chair. _Her_ chair.

He bolted up as soon as he understood, pulling the chair out for her. "We were just waiting for you." He said hurriedly, rushing the words out before he could stumble over them.

"Oh, thank you." Ty Lee said, placing one of her hands over his. "But I was actually hoping I could borrow you for a minute. I haven't gotten a chance to dance in a while and I was thinking maybe…" She glanced over at Iroh. "If your uncle doesn't mind, of course…"

"By all means!" Iroh said enthusiastically. His smile was wide and genuine. "He was probably tired of my company anyway, and was just too polite to say so." He waved them off good-naturedly. "Go on Firelord Zuko, and have fun. We can continue our discussion later." Iroh added the last bit with a pointed look.

Zuko gave his uncle a curt nod in agreement, though it wasn't a discussion that he was looking forward to. Right now though, the only thing he could focus on was the girl pulling him closer to the dance floor. She was facing away from him, pulling him along behind her as she wove her way through the crowd with the ease of a practiced socialite.

This had always been her kind of environment- much more so than his. He and Mai would usually stand to the side of any gathering, while Ty Lee found her way to the very center of everything. Now she was bringing him along for the ride, and he was following without a complaint- much to his own surprise.

He realized that they'd come to a stop, and that Ty Lee was now facing him. She was looking up at him, and he couldn't help but admire the way the firelight flickered and danced in her wide gray eyes. Her delicate features were knitted into a look of confusion, as though she were waiting for something from him.

"Uh, is everything okay?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound as unsure as he felt.

The corner of her mouth worked up in amusement, and she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "I just asked _you_ that same question, but obviously you weren't paying attention."

He blushed. He'd been so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't even realized she'd spoken. "Sorry," He apologized sheepishly. "Just zoned out a little, I guess."

The mirth remained on her face. "I can see that. Think you can zone back in long enough for that dance I mentioned?" She held out her hands expectantly.

He took one of her hands in his left, and tentatively placed his right on her waist. He felt a light shiver run through her at the contact, and nearly flinched away. She didn't give him the chance, grabbing his left hand tighter as she felt him making to pull away. She stepped in closer, her chest just barely brushing against his.

"You _can_ dance, right?" She asked teasingly.

He drew a blank at that. _Could_ he? He hadn't actually thought that far ahead, following dumbly along with her request. Just as he was getting ready to berate himself, he remembered. It was a little while ago, but the knowledge was there. He could do this.

He pulled her a little closer in reply, stepping off and bringing them into a spin. She followed easily, being much more familiar with this sort of thing.

"I know a thing or two." He said, sounding confident.

Her eyes lit up with something that wasn't the firelight. "Wow," She commented. "All these years I've known you and you still manage to surprise me, Firelord Zuko."

"Just Zuko is fine." He assured her, dropping the Firelord title. He pulled her along, leading the dance in step with the slow music. If he was being perfectly honest, he was barely paying attention to it. It was some piece that he didn't recognize, so it was likely Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom in origin. With all of the balls, galas, and other gatherings he'd had to attend over the years, he was pretty sure he'd heard just about every song the Fire Nation had to offer.

He couldn't remember enjoying himself quite so much at any of those parties, however.

"Yeah." Ty Lee answered, though the dreamy quality of her voice had him unsure exactly what it was that she was agreeing to.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "You look… Really nice." He almost slapped himself. Was that really the best he could do?

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied.

He smiled at the compliment, glad she approved of his efforts. He really had tried to clean up as best he could. The loose knot he'd had his hair in earlier was now pulled back into a neater, traditional one. Though he had forgone his crown when putting together his wardrobe. The clothing he wore was a variant of the ceremonial Firelord garb that included a set of trousers rather than the ankle length robe he usually wore in the throne room. All in all, it was formal, but not restricting.

"Where did you learn?" She asked, raising their joined hands to indicate the dancing.

"Uh…" He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that, a blush coloring his face.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. Was it Mai who taught you?" She asked.

"No, she doesn't really like dancing."

"Then who?" Her tone made it clear that she wasn't dropping this, whether he wanted to give the answer or not.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But don't laugh."

"I won't." She promised. "Wait, why would I laugh?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

Zuko sighed, gathering his courage. He mumbled a reply, just under his breath. With the music and chatter surrounding them, there was no way that Ty Lee heard him.

"I'm sorry?" She said, tilting her head toward him.

"Aang." He repeated, his blush darkening.

Ty Lee nearly tripped over her own feet at the answer, then looked back up at him with a puzzled expression. She looked like she was bouncing his reply around in her head, making sure she'd heard him correctly. All Zuko could do was hope she would drop it.

"So the Avatar," No such luck, apparently. "Taught you how to slow dance."

He nodded, unable to think of a good reply.

"You and Aang." She continued, and he swore he saw her mouth quirking up again. "Danced together."

"Yes." He answered, getting impatient now.

"So that you could learn."

"Yes." He repeated. "There was an important gathering coming up, and Mai had already left to Republic City by then. I wasn't able to use her as a reason not to dance with anyone anymore, so I had to learn. And Aang was there on Avatar business."

"Avatar business?" She repeated coyly.

"Avatar business." He confirmed.

She didn't say anything, only biting her lip and continuing to follow along with him as the song drew to a close. Their steps slowed until they stopped, staring at each other until she leaned forward and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ty Lee?" He asked, unsure what she was doing. Then he felt her shoulders shaking, and he knew exactly what was going on. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" He said, annoyed.

"I'm not!" She replied, though her voice carried the undertones of a giggle she was trying valiantly to hold back. She pulled her face back, and he saw her eyes shining with barely withheld tears. Oh, she was trying hard.

Zuko didn't look amused, and his mouth twisted into a familiar frown. But even then, Ty Lee noticed that he didn't make any move to get away from her.

She was breathing harder now, trying not to let a chuckle slip. His expression wasn't helping either, since she was imagining the very same displeased look on his face while he was twirling across the floor with Aang; Maybe even giving the Avatar a little dip at the end of the dance.

That last thought did it. She couldn't hold it back anymore, and her laughter started to spill out unchecked.

"Liar!" He accused, though there was no real anger in his voice. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd swear that his own mouth was edging dangerously close to a smile.

"I'm sorry!" She barely managed to choke out between gasping breaths. He'd released her right hand- though he still kept his own wrapped around her waist- so she pressed her palm against his chest to hold herself steady. Her face joined it shortly after, trying to hide her expression from him as she guffawed at his expense. "I'm just picturing it and-" She sniffled, "I'm imagining you looking all angry, and Aang-" She couldn't even finish the sentence, falling into another bout of laughter.

So there Zuko was, holding a madly laughing girl in the middle of the hall- and damn it if he wasn't starting to smile too. A few curious party goers gave them some odd looks, but nothing Zuko wasn't able to shrug and smile away. It was a Southern Water Tribe gathering, after all. Most people were drinking, and almost everyone was laughing and joking. It wasn't an overly unusual sight.

Now the thought about it, he supposed it _was_ pretty funny. He scarcely thought of himself by his position, but when he thought about the _Avatar_ teaching his old friend the _Firelord_ how to dance… He guessed he could understand. He could only imagine his father-

His smile died.

Thinking of his father dragged his mind back to the conversation he'd been having with Iroh prior to Ty Lee sweeping him away. Was his uncle serious? Did he really expect Zuko to try to break Azula out of the barrier of silence she'd erected? Since the situation with Ursa, Azula had fallen back into her post-war tendencies, refusing to speak to anyone. Including Zuko. _Especially_ Zuko.

What Iroh expected _him_ to accomplish, he had no idea.

"I'm sorry." Ty Lee was still saying, leaning back and wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry…" She looked up to see his severe expression, and suddenly she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Hey," She said, completely serious now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just thought-"

"No." He interrupted, placing his hand over the one she had on his chest. "It's not you, don't worry. I just… Thought of something, and-" He stopped himself. He looked at Ty Lee's expression- normally so joyous and bright- and saw her face twisted in concern. She shouldn't have to deal with his problems. His concerns with his family were just that: his own.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just being broody again, I guess." He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't do that." She said, locking her eyes on his. "You always try to shut people out, but I want to help. Let me." She pleaded.

He looked down at her, feeling his resolve crumble with each moment he spent looking into her big, gray eyes. Finally he relented, nodding.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, extracting herself from his grip and pulling him back to the edge of the room. They found an empty table, away from prying ears, and she settled down next to him. Zuko noticed that she didn't release his hand, offering him support while she waited for him to speak.

He tried, but he couldn't think of any way to start the conversation. How was he supposed to talk to Ty Lee about the girl who'd manipulated and imprisoned her? To be perfectly honest, he'd rather talk to Azula directly. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about the individual having any feelings to hurt.

"This is about whatever it was you were talking to your uncle about, isn't it?"

Zuko looked at her, surprised.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Zuko. You two looked like you were just a few steps short of an Agni Kai when I walked up." She looked at him, her expression earnest and imploring. "Please. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I never said you were stupid," Zuko insisted, placing his free hand on her upper arm. "I just… Wasn't sure how to bring it up."

Zuko closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. He still didn't want to involve her. He didn't even want to be thinking about this, but for some reason the idea was lodged in his head and refused to leave. He knew had to confide in someone eventually, but he just wished that it could be anyone other than the girl who'd had her faith in her best friend so utterly shattered.

"It- it had to do with Azula." As soon as he said the name, he felt her stiffen. Another shudder ran through her body, but this time he didn't flinch away. He tightened his grip on her arm assuringly, scooting closer. "My uncle… He thinks it's time to try talking to her again."

Ty Lee didn't say anything. Her blank stare gave away nothing, but it made Zuko uneasy all the same.

"Ty Lee?" Zuko asked. "Are you alright?"

"How could he?" She asked, so quiet he almost didn't hear.

"How- what?" He asked.

"How could he even suggest that?" Ty Lee said, much louder this time. An anger that he hadn't been expecting seeped into her voice, and set a fire in her eyes.

Zuko had been ready for shock, uncertainty, maybe even fear. But not this. Not this sudden fury that went against everything he knew about the girl sitting in front of him. "Ty Lee, calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down." She cut him off. "She lied to me. She manipulated me from the moment she found me in that circus. She nearly killed you during your Agni Kai. She nearly killed Aang and the rest of our friends dozens of times. Hell, she nearly killed Iroh! And now he wants you to make up like sweet, normal little siblings? There's nothing normal about Azula! There's only coldness, and lies, and-"

"I know." Zuko said, cutting off her tirade. He pulled his hand that was joined with hers away, resting it on her other shoulder. He held her firmly by both arms, looking her directly in the eyes. "Believe me, I know. She's been the same ever since we were little kids. Nothing's changed."

"So why do you sound like you're considering it?" Ty Lee asked, noting the distant manner he took on when he talked about his sister.

"Because Iroh said something to me that I hadn't really thought about." He replied, finally coming to a conclusion that he hadn't been able to until now. "Even though I don't need her… She might need me."

"She sure has a way of showing it."

"Yeah," He admitted. "But my father raised her to be the way she is. The same way he tried to raise me. And even though she hasn't changed, maybe that doesn't mean she can't. Maybe… maybe I need to keep trying."

"Why? What has she done to deserve that?"

"She's family." He replied firmly. "And other than Uncle Iroh… The only one I have left."

Zuko's eyes fell at the admission. It was painful to say, but it was true. Ursa had utterly abandoned them while they were still children. She didn't deserve to be called his mother. The only reasons he called Ozai 'father' were stubborn childhood habit and- atrocious methods or no- helping shape him into the man he was today.

They weren't family. He grew up be a good man _despite_ their best attempts- not because of them. If not for Iroh, he would've been as utterly lost as his sister. Which was why he needed to be there for her now.

He felt a hand rest over his and squeeze. He looked up, and found Ty Lee with a worried expression. "You know that's not true. I- _we_ are all here for you. Whenever you need us. And even though I don't really agree... if you really want to talk to Azula again, I'll be there to support you." She paused, then smirked again. "And also to make sure she doesn't roast you. I _did_ make a promise to keep you in one piece, after all."

Zuko laughed lightly, glad that Ty Lee's joking mood had made a return. "Well I know I'll feel a lot safer having the mighty Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee watching my back."

"Just Ty Lee is fine, thanks." She replied, echoing his words from earlier.

She said it as a joke, but he still didn't think she knew just how true her words were. "Yeah," He agreed wholeheartedly. "She is."

Ty Lee laughed nervously, still not used to genuine praise. She reached up to fiddle with her hair, before remembering that it was mostly tied back at the moment. This lead to her awkwardly fumbling around her ear, trying to come up with a new topic of conversation.

"So…" She started, looking around- anywhere but Zuko's eyes, which still hadn't left her face. "How was he?"

Zuko arched an eyebrow at the odd question, unsure what she meant. "What?"

"Aang." She clarified. "How was he as a dance teacher? I mean- I've heard Toph call him 'fancy dancer' before. He had to get that nickname from somewhere."

Zuko actually let out a genuine laugh at that, making Ty Lee smile. "I feel like I should be asking you that question," He pointed out. "How did I do?"

"Hmm…" She tapped a finger against her chin, as though deep in thought. "You did alright, but I don't know if I can really judge off of that one dance alone."

Zuko smirked, getting to his feet. "Well we can't have that. Maybe one more will help you form an opinion?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Or two," She replied, smiling as she took the offered hand and stood.

"Firelord Zuko!" A voice called out.

Zuko shut his eyes, cringing at the interruption. Just as quickly, he reopened them, schooling his expression to a friendly, diplomatic smile. It had taken quite a bit of practice, but he'd eventually taught himself how to hide just how displeased he was with being in certain places, or speaking to certain people. It was a skill that came in _very_ handy for a man in his position.

He turned to face the newcomer, and found none other than Hakoda- Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and Sokka and Katara's father. The man had a hand raised in greeting, smiling in a way that emphasized the wrinkles starting to form at the corners of his eyes. His features were rough as ever, with the strong jaw and piercing eyes Sokka had inherited, but the signs of age were starting to set in for the Chief. Hakoda's forehead was set with deepening worry lines, and the edges of his hair were just beginning to show indications of graying.

Even still, the man always had an air of youthful mischief that seemed to be shared between him and his son. It was that very air he gave off as he stepped up to Ty Lee and Zuko, eyebrow arched. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

 _Yes_. "No, of course not." Zuko said. "It's good to see you again, Chief Hakoda." Rather than bow, he extended his arm out in greeting, as they did in the Water Tribe.

Hakoda clasped forearms with Zuko, pulling the young man in and giving him a firm pat on the back. "I think I've already told you before that you don't have to call me Chief."

"And I'm pretty sure I've mentioned that you don't need to include the Firelord title when we're not surrounded by Fire Nation nobles."

"Of course. Just a force of habit." Both Zuko and Hakoda had attended many diplomatic meetings in Republic City. Zuko found the Water Tribe chief to be much more enjoyable company than most of the others, even going so far as to join the man for drinks from time to time.

The older man turned to Ty Lee, extending his arm in the same fashion. "And this young lady would be?"

"Ty Lee." She answered as she clasped his arm in a deceptively strong grip. "I served with your daughter-in-law while she was still with the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Of course. That's where I know you from." Hakoda said, releasing her arm. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know each other?"

"She's an old friend." Zuko replied immediately. Perhaps a bit _too_ quickly, given the way the Chief's eyebrow quirked up.

"Friend, huh?" Hakoda asked. Both Zuko and Ty Lee looked uncomfortable. Hakoda had to fight back a smile, clearing his throat before speaking. "Anyway, I was getting ready to address the guests, and I was hoping that you might join me." At Zuko's surprised expression, he raised his hands disarmingly. "I'm aware that this is a bit sudden, so I don't really expect you to say much. But just you being here means so much to my people. It shows how far we've come as a nation since the days of the raids, hosting the Firelord and his entourage."

Before Zuko could answer, Hakoda turned to Ty Lee. "That is, if your friend doesn't mind me borrowing you for a minute. I promise to give him right back."

Ty Lee, looking surprised to be consulted, gave them a simple wave. "Oh. Go right ahead." She looked directly at Zuko. "He still owes me a dance, but I can wait."

Hakoda laughed. "I'll try to keep it brief, then." He gestured toward the center of the room, indicating for Zuko to follow. "Firelord?"

Zuko wasn't sure how to feel about Ty Lee being consulted for this more than he actually was, but he followed along anyway.

-X-

"We're so late." Aang complained.

"You're the Avatar!" Sokka countered. "You can pretty much show up to whatever you want whenever you want and never be late."

"I was a hundred years late to the war." Aang pointed out as they approached the door to the hall.

Sokka paused with his hands on the handle. "Okay, fair. But think of it this way; If you'd shown up on time for that, you never would've met your best friend."

"I met Bumi way before the war started."

"I meant me, Aang."

"Oh! Yeah, you're right!" Aang said nervously, forcing enthusiasm into his voice.

Sokka rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. Aang was immediately slammed by a wave of sounds, smells, and warmth from within the building. The transition from the cold, mostly silent night to the bustling celebration was jarring, to say the least.

He raked his eyes across the room, taking in the sight of the celebration with a mixture of enthusiasm and a strange sense of trepidation. There was this lingering feeling after his encounter with the spirit earlier that night that refused to leave him be.

Normally he loved parties. He _had_ been the one to single-handedly re-introduce dancing to an entire generation of Fire Nation students, after all. (A feat he was still proud of.) But now a sense of foreboding hung over him as the people in the room laughed and danced, blissfully unaware.

 _And what, I'm not?_ He mentally scoffed at himself. He still hadn't fully convinced himself that his encounter with Ori was completely real. Even if it was, he'd been given a warning with no direction on how to act upon it, or even what to expect. What he was feeling now could very well be little more than his paranoia acting up once more.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder, and realized he'd probably been zoning out again. "I'm fine Sokka, don't worry."

"Try again." A familiar, distinctly feminine voice answered from behind him.

"Toph!" He jumped in surprise, whipping around to face her. "I was just about to-" He stopped, mouth falling open.

It had been a long time since he'd seen Toph in a dress. So long, in fact, that the last time he remembered was her spa day with Katara when they were both twelve. At the time, he hadn't thought much of it, focusing more on Katara. Now, though… He could barely keep his eyes off of her.

The dress was, in keeping with most of the items in her wardrobe, primarily green. Shining, golden embroidery ran down the length of the garment, adding detail to the cloth that hugged the dips and curves of her body. It was long, covering her feet (which he suspected were probably bare), and had a high collar that hugged her neck. The sleeves were short, leaving most of the creamy, pale skin of her arms bare.

Her hair was pulled back into her customary bun, with her long black bangs mostly covering her eyes as they usually did. Also very familiar was the disapproving frown that currently tugged the corners of her mouth downward.

"You're late." She said simply.

"Yeah, I- we just- we were going to…" Aang couldn't seem to form a coherent thought, stumbling over his own excuses.

Toph didn't look impressed, blowing one of the black bangs out of her face with a quick puff of air. Rather than reply to him, she turned to Sokka, addressing the warrior instead. "Your wife and dad were looking for you earlier."

"What? What now? Did they both want me for the same thing?" Sokka asked.

"How should I know?" Toph asked, arching a thumb over her shoulder. "Suki was thataway, last time I checked. She seemed ticked."

"Oh, crap. Better go make sure she's okay. See you guys in a bit!"

Aang watched Sokka push his way through the crowd for a moment, curious as to why Suki would be upset with him. He turned back to Toph, who showed no outward reaction to the news she'd just given.

"Why is Suki annoyed with Sokka?" He asked.

"She's not." Toph answered, grabbing a handful of his robes at his chest. "Come with me." She pulled hard enough to make him stumble, dragging him along behind her. After a few steps he found his footing, following on his own.

"So why'd you say she was?" Aang asked.

"To get rid of Sokka."

"So Suki and Hakoda weren't really looking for him at all?"

"Well Hakoda was, but I figured his pregnant wife would get his attention faster. And whaddya know? I was right."

Aang shook his head with a smile, mildly amused at Toph's antics. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Away from here," She responded. She continued to pull him by his robes, bumping and shoving her way through the crowd on her way to their destination. Aang did his best to offer a few quick words of apology to those she pushed, but gave up halfway through when he realized it was just going to continue.

He glanced to one side at the sound of a booming voice, and saw Chief Hakoda standing on top of a table with Zuko, of all people. He was calling for the room's attention, making a joke that Aang didn't quite catch. A low rumble of laughter passed through the crowd, but Aang wasn't able to figure out what was going on before being yanked through a doorway.

The noise quieted noticeably as Toph led him into the new room. Aang looked around, and realized that they'd entered the kitchen where the feast was being prepared. A surprisingly small staff buzzed about busily, rushing to prepare more food for the ravenous guests.

After a quick glance around revealed no other party goers, Aang began to get a very strong feeling that they weren't supposed to be back there. He opened his mouth to speak, but had barely managed to squeak out Toph's name before she cut him off.

"Relax, Twinkletoes. It'll be fine." She assured him, spinning to walk backwards in front of him. He wasn't sure why she did so, since she didn't actually have to face him to see him, but he wasn't about to complain. He was actually just now noticing that she had allowed someone to apply makeup to her face, making it very pleasing to look at. It had been difficult to tell before, what with the big hurry to leave the main room and her ever-present bangs covering her features.

"Honestly," She continued, slowly turning while walking to face forward once again. "For someone who's travelled all around the Four Nations, you don't seem to have much of a sense of adven-" Her words cut off, rather suddenly, as she tripped over the hem of her dress. She was off balance, and more than a little out of sorts in the restrictive garment. Her fingers slipped from his robe as Toph began an ungraceful tumble toward her favorite element.

He reached out and caught her before she could hit the ground, wrapping one arm around her waist and grabbing one of her flailing hands with the other. They came to a halt, bodies nearly flush against one another's and the tips of their noses almost touching. There was no hiding behind her bangs now, and Aang could plainly see the scarlet blush gracing her pale cheeks.

He was at an absolute loss as to what to say. Toph, never really being the quiet type, eventually broke the silence for him.

"So are you gonna help me up or…" She said, letting the end of the sentence hang. He expected impatience. Maybe anger. But the breathless quality of her voice combined with the almost challenging look in her pale green eyes had him unsure how to respond.

In the end, he panicked. He pulled her up quickly, returning her to her feet and stepping back. "Sorry. Didn't mean to…"

It struck him that wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for. Catching her? Holding her? Probably not. He didn't really feel any regret over either of those. Maybe he was apologizing for lacking the daring to explore what the 'or' at the end of her sentence might have meant.

"It's fine." Toph said quickly. She spoke in a curt, clipped tone. If he didn't know better, he'd say that she almost sounded annoyed, or disappointed. "Thanks."

He cleared his throat, looking around at the forest of pots, pans, and hurried cooks all around them. None of them really seemed to be paying any mind to the young pair, but Aang felt embarrassed anyway. "Maybe we should keep going wherever it is you-"

"Hey!" A loud, booming voice shouted from across the room. Aang turned to find a very large, very angry looking man stomping toward them.

He was enormous. Muscles heaped atop muscles seemed to want to bulge out of the apron he was wearing, barely held back by a shirt that was entirely too tight. Equally muscular legs carried him toward Aang and Toph with long, purposeful strides.

Aang found something about the man familiar, but couldn't quite place it in his moment of surprise. Something about the way he carried himself, the tight bun he kept his hair in, and even neatly trimmed goatee adorning his face drudged up old memories. But again, he couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn't able to before the man was on them, hollering loudly enough that veins were bulging from his neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you kids that my kitchen is not a place for you to bring your girlfriends or boyfriends to have a little 'private time'." Aang's ears burned as he realized that the man had seen Toph's little stumble. "Now shove off before I force you out."

To punctuate his statement, the behemoth of a man slammed his foot down onto the stone ground, sending a spiderweb of cracks through the stone. Any half-decent earthbender could perform such a feat, and repairing the effects was just as easy. But coupled with the man's size, Aang had to admit that the show was a little intimidating.

"Sorry," Aang started to say. "We were just-"

"I'd like to see you try, rock-for-brains." Toph interrupted him. Her cocky swagger was back, and she tilted her head up to the man with what looked like amusement. The man seemed nonplussed, unsure how to react to the delicate-looking girl meeting his challenge. "I go where I want, Kanan. Thought you woulda learned that by now."

The man's eyes only grew wider, seeming just as surprised as Aang that she knew his name. He leaned down, narrowing his eyes at her as he got a closer look at her face. After a moment, realization seemed to dawn on him as he started to laugh.

"Holy- _Captain Bei Fong_? Is that you?"

"The one and only." Toph replied with an arrogant smirk.

"Barely recognized you in that getup. Didn't know you were the sort to get all pretty for-" He looked at Aang.

"This is Aang." Toph introduced the Avatar with a slap on the back. "The Avatar. Hero of the Four Nations, vanquisher of evil, You know the deal."

"Hmm." Was all he said in reply to that. "How's my brother been? Is he giving you any trouble on the force?"

Toph scoffed, blowing a bang out of her face once again. "The day _anyone_ is too much for me to handle is the day hogmonkeys fly out of my ass."

The comment had Aang's eyes roving down her figure unconsciously. She _did_ have a really nice-

"Ahaha!" The man's booming laugh interrupted Aang's line of thought. "Alright, you two can stay. But no _funny business_ in my kitchen."

"The only funny business going on in here is your cooking." Toph retorted, walking off. "Come on, Airhead, follow me."

Aang made to follow, but found his progress stopped by a meaty hand on his shoulder. "Listen, pal" Kanan's rough voice hissed in his ear. "You better treat that girl right, otherwise you're gonna be having a little _chat_ with either me or my brother. Got it?"

Aang gulped, nodding. "Y-yes sir."

"Good. Get going, then." Kanan gave him a light shove, sending him stumbling for a moment. Once he managed to right himself he took a quick look over his shoulder, finding the cook still glaring at him. The man gestured first to his own eyes with two fingers, then pointed to Aang. _I've got my eyes on you._

Aang returned his attention to the front, stopping just before running into a waiting Toph. She was facing him, leaning against a wall. Her cloudy eyes looked past him, but he knew she had caught the entire exchange by the sly smirk on her face.

"I think he likes you, Twinkles."

"What gave it away? The threat or the glare?"

Toph shrugged, turning away and sauntering further into the large room. "Couldn't see the glare, but I _did_ notice that he didn't put you in a hole in the ground." She said. "So that's a plus. He and his brother are known to do that." She turned her head to the side, sightless eyes aiming impatiently back at him when she realized he wasn't following.

It took him a moment to realize that he'd been standing there, allowing his eyes to roam without his input again. He shook his head, closing the distance between them with hurried steps and an apology.

As soon as he caught up with her, he heard Kanan's voice booming once more. " _Turtleduck sauce_?" He angrily picked up a dish and hurled it on the floor with a clatter. "Are you trying to ruin my reputation? Start over!"

The targeted chef bowed to Kanan nervously before skittering off in another direction.

"Who _is_ his brother, anyway?" He asked.

"Come on, Twinkletoes. You already know. I'm _blind_ and I can see the resemblance."

"I really don't-"

"Come on, guess."

"The Boulder?" He guessed.

"There ya go. Knew all that wisdom went somewhere."

"The wrestler."

"Unless you know another guy walking around calling himself a rock."

"He's on the Republic City Guard Force?"

"Yep. One of my lieutenants."

"And his brother's a cook."

"Yeah." Toph answered nonchalantly, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "He's just as much of a diva as his brother though. Refuses to work with anyone but a small crew he picks himself." So that explained why the huge kitchen seemed so woefully understaffed.

"Or maybe people don't wanna work with _him_." Aang suggested.

The conversation quieted as they came to a stop in a secluded corner of the kitchen, near a rack full of metallic cookware. There was a stone counter about waist-height to him against one wall, which Toph promptly leaned against. She crossed her arms expectantly, casting her sightless gaze on him.

Minutes passed, but still she said nothing.

He quickly became nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot. At this point he couldn't even tell if it was because of Toph's intimidating nature or because he was hidden away in a mostly private location with a pretty girl.

Maybe both?

He ran his hand over his scalp, stopping at the back of his neck. "So…" He started. "Why are we back here again?"

Toph shrugged. "You tell me." She said evenly, staring him down.

"I'm really sorry I was late." He blurted, breaking under the weight of her gaze. "Sokka and I were on our way, but I- got distracted." It was a lame excuse, but Aang couldn't come up with any other non-lie on the spot.

"Distracted how?" Toph asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's… Not important." Aang replied.

"Well _that_ felt like a lie, so I'm guessing you think otherwise."

 _Crap_. He was still undecided on whether or not his vision was actually something substantial, and had been banking on that fact to mask himself from her senses. He couldn't lie if he didn't know. Or at least, that's how his reasoning went.

That wasn't good enough for Toph, though. She'd begun tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for his response.

"Everything's fine. I just had a little 'Avatar moment'. You know how it is. Talkative spirits, bridge between worlds, boring mystical stuff. So why don't we just-"

Before he could suggest returning to the party, Toph reached out in a flash; grabbing his arm and wrenching it behind his back. He squealed in pain, getting roughly shoved against the counter she'd been leaning against moments earlier. She was careful not to cause any actual damage, but applied just enough pressure to let him know that she meant business.

"Do you remember what I said about trying to hide important stuff from me, Aang?"

"Underground-" Aang grunted.

"That's right. So are we gonna test that? Or are you gonna make this easy and just tell me what's eating you?"

Aang didn't answer right away, cringing from the awkward angle of his arm.

"I've got all night, Twinkletoes."

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you." He relented. She released her grip, leaning back into the counter.

Aang rubbed his arm, trying to dull the stinging ache. "Did you really need to use the Guard Captain techniques on me?"

Toph shrugged. "What can I say? Big parties like this stress me out. And when I'm stressed, I don't like to beat around the bush."

"Do you ever?" Aang asked with a grin.

"Nah. Not really."

He shook his head. "It's kinda a long story." He warned.

"I've got time." She punctuated this by heaving herself up onto the counter, taking a seat on the stone and crossing one leg over the other.

The movement surprised him, seeming far more feminine than was usually her style. For some reason his gaze dropped to her feet, now exposed and dangling in front of the counter. Aside from the dirt starting to coat them from her walking barefoot all night, they seemed to match the rest of her appearance; small and pretty. Hate it as she might, she still gave off an air of being dainty and demure.

The throbbing ache in his arm told a different story, however.

He began to recount the events of his meeting with Ori, starting right from where time had stopped and leading right up to the moment he'd finally reached the celebration. Toph listened intently to every detail, nodding at certain points or asking questions when something was unclear. She seemed particularly interested in his story about Wan, and how the tale had been relayed to him.

(He chose to leave out the 'cute' comment, deciding- probably for the best- that a lie of omission would serve him well there.)

He was met with silence once his story was finished, Toph likely processing his words. She was still just as hard headed and brash as always, but being the Guard Captain of Republic City had brought out the analytical nature in her.

No, he amended. It had actually always been there, even when they had still been children. She'd always waited and listened. It was why he'd chosen her to be his earthbending teacher to begin with.

"So you still don't know if this really happened?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"No." He answered.

"Seems way too detailed to be a random fever dream." She mused, placing her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "I feel like Wan is the key. There's no way you could've known that before she told you, so if it's true…"

She leaned forward, sightless eyes staring hard at the floor in front of her. "If we could just find some way to cross-reference the info she gave you about him… some historical scroll or text maybe, we could at least see how much of the story was factual. Then I'd feel more comfortable making a call on how to move forward. There aren't any records on him?"

Aang was gawking openly. Nothing she said was particularly outrageous, but _how_ she'd said it stood out to him. She was in Guard Captain mode, all business. He actually found it- and he couldn't believe he was even thinking this particular word in reference to Toph- a little sexy.

"Stay with me, Twinkletoes." Toph said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Trying to figure this out, but I need your help."

"Right," Aang said, hoping she couldn't hear his heart beating madly in his ear. Well… He knew she _could_ , but he was just hoping she wouldn't focus too much on it. Trying to keep her on her current train of thought, he started brainstorming aloud with her.

"Air temple archives are pretty much destroyed," He explained, feeling a pang of sadness at his own words. "What's left is basically just cultural literature. Philosophy, airbending techniques… Stuff like that. Not much in the way of history."

"Doubt Ba Sing Se or Omashu go back that far either, but we could always check. Maybe something in the Fire Nation? We could always ask Sparky if he knows anything."

"Good idea. The only other place I can think of is Wan Shi Tong's library, but that sank into the desert years ago."

"From what you guys told me about that guy, probably for the best." Toph pointed out. She felt no desire to meet the crazed, knowledge hoarding, serpentine owl monster in the crumbling underground library, thank you very much.

"Yeah," Aang agreed with a shudder. "I'm not exactly gonna miss that place, anyway."

"I sure don't. Holding that place up while you guys got out _sucked_. Ancient spirit buildings are a little heavier than you might think."

A sudden thought struck Aang. It was arbitrary and unexpected, but insistent all the same. "Hey Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realized… I don't think I ever said 'thank you' for saving us that day."

"Wow, Aang. I know I tell you guys not to worry about past stuff all the time, but that's _really-_ "

"No, really." Aang said, interrupting her attempted dismissal. "I was so mad about Appa being taken, I snapped at you. You didn't deserve that. All you've ever done is help and… I just-" He stopped himself mid-ramble. "Thank you. For everything."

"Trying to make me cry, Twinkles?" Toph asked. Her tone was flippant, but Aang could tell by the soft bush on her cheeks that she was actually touched by the words.

"Just felt like it needed saying."

"Well I'm never one to turn away praise."

They both laughed, enjoying the moment. Toph's glib, arrogant personality was always a breath of fresh air for Aang, especially after spending months dealing with snobby nobility. It was like the rest of the world just melted away. For a minute, they were just two seventeen-year-olds who snuck away from a party.

"So…" Toph began after they'd calmed down. "Am I the only one you've talked to about your… 'Avatar Moment'?"

"Yeah. I guess no one else has thought to pin me to a wall yet."

"Their loss." Toph replied with just a hint of suggestiveness in her tone.

It was enough to set Aang to blushing again. "In all seriousness, I think I just really didn't want it to be true. Just for tonight, you know? I just wanted to come here and enjoy myself. _Then_ deal with the world ending. Again."

She didn't reply, aside from a quiet hum of agreement.

"How did you know?" He asked her.

"How'd I know what?"

"That something was bugging me? I'd barely walked in before you dragged me off.

"Oh." Toph said. "That's easy. I didn't."

"What?"

"Yeah. I've been here for a while. Ty Lee split off to do her own thing, and Katara went to hang out with Mustache."

"Mustache?"

"Her buddy…" Toph paused, snapping her finger as she searched her memory. "Hiro."

"Haru?"

"That's the one. So she left with him for a bit and at that point I was just in a crowded, loud room. Decided to get as far away from the noise as I could and wait for you and Sokka to show up. Then you did, I decided I needed a break from all the people, and I dragged you with me. Here we are."

"Still doesn't explain why I got an interrogation as soon as we got here."

"Pfft." Toph waved a hand dismissively. "You really think I don't have you figured out by now, Twinkletoes? I may not have been able to tell the second you walked in, but I could tell something was off by the time we got back here. Your 'I'm nervous' heartbeat is different from your 'there's something wrong and I don't wanna talk about it' one."

"You get that much detail from peoples' vibrations?"

"Not everyone." Toph answered. "Just you. When we got back here, your heartbeat and breathing were just like when I got done talking to my Dad, way back when."

She tilted her head down at the memory, black bangs falling across her face.

He shifted from his place beside her to directly in front of where she was sitting. He placed a hand on the counter on either side of her, and leaned down so he could see her face.

"Toph-"

"I'm fine." She stopped him before they could talk any more about her family. "Anyway, compared your heartbeat here to when you- uh- _caught_ me." She shrugged. "Pretty obvious difference."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." His face flushed.

"Why do you keep apologizing? I said it was fine." Her face split with a devilish smile. "In fact, it kinda made me rethink my whole 'not dancing' approach for a sec. Pretty quick with your hands there, Twinkles."

He blushed harder, and she smiled wider. She was the one who got nervous when she talked about this kind of stuff to anyone else. But here? Now? When he was the one nervous and sputtering, it felt like she was winning some unspoken competition. She found her confidence.

"You know, at the end there, after I caught you," And then Aang spoke, and she lost it just as quickly. "I almost thought we were gonna…" He trailed off.

She gulped nervously, feeling her heartbeat thudding in her ears. "Yeah?" She asked, leaning forward. His arms were still flanking her on the countertop, but strangely, she didn't feel trapped. If anything, she felt oddly safe. Secure.

Not that she'd ever tell him that.

With her seated on the counter, they were actually at the same eye level. He looked at her, seeing the face that he'd suddenly realized was so beautiful, and all he could think of was all of the opportunities he'd missed. The clearing, the flight here, the festival, even a few minutes ago, when he'd held her in his arms. Not this time. This time he looked at her pale green eyes, half-lidded and drifting shut, and he knew she was thinking the same.

His breathing was heavy, but then so was hers. Their breath intermingled in the shrinking space between them, warm and welcome. Though no further words were needed, he felt a half-realized sentence of explanation tumble from his lips. "I wanted to…"

Her tongue darted out subconsciously to wet her lips. His eyes tracked the motion, as well as the barely perceptible nod she gave him to continue. She said no words, but he could practically hear her voice shouting in his head. _Just do it, Twinkletoes._

"Avatar!" A voice that definitely wasn't his or Toph's shattered the silence.

Any other time, Aang might have leapt back nervously. He would've tried to create as much distance as possible between him and Toph as possible, feeling guilty. But for some reason, all he could feel right now was irritation.

He turned to the source of the voice, grinding his teeth. " _What?_ " He practically hissed.

The dangerous tone he used stopped the messenger in his tracks. He looked young, wearing the garb of a Southern Water Tribe soldier. His eyes darted nervously between Aang's angry glare and Toph, who was still sitting on the counter between his arms.

The soldier pieced enough together to realize that he wasn't welcome, and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but the chief wants to see you immediately. He said it was urgent."

"Of course it is." Aang muttered under his breath. One night. That was all he'd wanted. Apparently that was too much to ask for.

He raised his voice the next time he spoke, addressing the messenger directly. "Tell him I'll be right there."

The man bowed again, then turned to take his leave. Aang watched his retreat, reminding himself of Air Nomad teachings on anger to calm himself down. In the end, it was a simple adage that mellowed his mood.

 _Don't shoot the messenger._

The man was just doing his job. It was very unlikely he realized what he'd interrupted.

With that thought, he turned back to Toph. The mood was effectively ruined, and he now had business to take care of. They both knew as much.

What surprised him was the lack of reaction from Toph. She hadn't said a single word, hiding behind her hair once again. Her breathing was slow and even.

"Toph? You alright?"

"I'm fine." She said softly.

He didn't believe her, but doubted he would get an answer out of her now. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, stepping back. "I'd better go see what the Chief wants. You coming, or…"

"You go ahead. I'll be right out."

"Okay…" Aang replied, turning and walking away.

Toph sat there on the counter, utterly silent. She waited until his footfalls faded before she let out a single, shuddering breath. As she inhaled again, she started to let the tension she'd been repressing build up in her body. Her teeth ground together, and the muscles in her arms tensed.

They'd been so _close_. And then, of course, something had happened to drag him away. Something _always_ happened.

She slammed a fist against the wall, causing the entire kitchen to shake. Hanging pots and pans clattered noisily to the ground, and the staff very nearly joined them. As soon as the tremor ceased, all she heard was Kanan's booming voice.

"MY _KITCHEN_!"

* * *

 **Poor Toph.**

 **But anyway, how 'bout that? I originally planned on breaking it off after Zuko's scene, but I really wanted to leave Toph and Aang in, just because I find the juxtaposition between the two relationships hilarious. Ty Lee is just an absolute sweetheart, while Toph is gonna help Aang whether he likes it or not. What did you guys think?  
**

 **Think of this big ass chapter as an apology for submitting two in a row about OCs. I'll never do that again (unless I have to).**

 **No reviews to respond to this week, but I do have a quick note on reviews in general. I received a PM from someone (who shall remain nameless) apologizing profusely for not being able to read and review the story as I updated. I just want to stress that no one reading should feel obligated to read any further, submit reviews, or favorite/follow. I do this because I enjoy it, and I hope you all read/review/do anything, really, because you do too. Not because I'm guilt tripping you into doing it.**

 **If you- for whatever reason- feel that I've been pressuring you into doing anything, I sincerely apologize for giving the wrong impression. That being said, know that I do appreciate all of the feedback I've received so far, and really appreciate you guys sticking around for this.**

 **Anyway, moving on from that, hope you all have a fantastic day/week, and I'll see you all at the next update!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Specter**


	9. A Speech

**Speeches: The Chapter! Back to Zuko this time around, and everyone seems to have a whole lot to say. Much shorter than last time around, but I really don't think I'm even going to try to match last chapter's length. Truth be told, I wasn't even intending on writing as much as I did for Ch 8. It just kinda happened.  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as they'd stepped off, Hakoda placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, guiding him along and talking animatedly about the improvements to his growing nation.

Feeling the tiniest bit betrayed, Zuko stole a glance back to Ty Lee that was equal parts longing and accusation. He saw her growing smaller in the crowd as he walked away. She was smiling, giving him a playful wave as he was dragged off towards what would likely wind up having to be an impromptu speech. She was enjoying this.

"Zuko?" Hakoda asked.

Zuko snapped his attention back to the older man, embarrassed by his distraction. "Yes, I'm listening. Improvements to the infrastructure, go on."

"Okay, I was actually talking about opening new trade routes, but we can talk about infrastructure if you like." Hakoda replied, looking amused.

"I'm sorry." Zuko apologized sincerely. "My mind was… Wandering."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me. I think I know _exactly_ where it was." Hakoda said. When Zuko's face flushed at his statement, he continued. "You said you're just friends?"

"Yes, of course." The younger man stammered.

"But you _do_ like her."

Zuko hesitated. Hakoda had the same quality as Iroh, in that his paternal instincts extended to the entirety of the gang. He'd been something of a confidant to Zuko during his trips to Republic City, while Iroh was still in Ba Sing Se. Even still, Zuko was hesitant to answer the question.

"Ah, relax." Hakoda said in a casual tone that sounded so much like Sokka, Zuko had to double take to confirm which member of the family he was talking to. "We were all young at some point, difficult as it is to believe. I _did_ make sure to wait until it looked like you two were done talking."

"Wait." Zuko interjected. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to tell that there's more going on than _friendship_ between you two. My advice? If you haven't already, tell her how you feel before you miss your chance." Zuko still seemed skeptical, so Hakoda continued. "Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do with your life. You can handle your personal business however you like. But what I _will_ tell you is that I made sure that I didn't miss my chance when it presented itself, and I found the woman of my dreams." Something in Hakoda's eyes twinkled at the thought, though at the same time Zuko noticed the Chief's features soften with what looked like a somber pain.

Loss. It was the same look he saw in Iroh's eyes when he spoke of his wife, or Lu Ten.

It was gone almost as fast as it appeared. "And look at me now." He said, much more upbeat. "It's been a rough journey, no doubt. But now I have two children I love than anything in this world, and trust me when I tell you: I wouldn't give that up for anything."

Zuko thought about that. Is that what he wanted? A family? He wasn't even fully sure what it was he felt for the Kyoshi Warrior, let alone what his plans were for the future. But unclear though they were, he was at least able to admit to himself that he _did_ have feelings for her. He just wasn't sure how to tell her.

"You make it sound so simple." He told Hakoda miserably.

The Chief shrugged, grinning. "I'm a simple man."

They stopped at a point near the center of the room, and Hakoda turned to face Zuko. "Alright, here we are." Hakoda began. "Now look- You're a bright kid, so I'm sure I don't have to tell you this. But I'll say it anyway. Many of my people still distrust the Fire Nation."

"I know." Zuko replied. And he did.

It wasn't without reason, of course. Many of the people in the Southern Water tribe knew only violence from the Fire Nation. They'd grown up in a time of war, when raids and attacks were frequent and unrelenting.

Zuko thought of how Katara had treated him when she'd first met him. To her, he'd been the very face of a tyranny that had plagued her since her early childhood. When she looked at him, she saw one of the monsters who'd taken her mother away from her when she was only a young girl.

They'd come a long way since then, and he could honestly call her one of his closest friends now. But he'd had the opportunity to talk to her- to prove himself. He'd worked so hard to prove that he was more than what she saw his nation to be, and finally he'd broken through the wall of anger and prejudice she'd erected. The same couldn't be said for the rest of her village.

"Well…" Hakoda said, breaking him from his thoughts. "This is our chance to change some minds around here. My people may not realize it, but they need this. They need to see you, and know that you're not the enemy."

Zuko nodded. "Then let's change some minds."

Hakoda smiled, then climbed up onto a nearby table and indicated for Zuko to follow. It was unorthodox, but the young Firelord complied. He climbed up beside the older man as he was getting the room's attention.

"Water Tribe!" He shouted. A few hoots and hollers rose up at the cry, members of the tribe raising their voices in response to Hakoda's bellowing call. "Friends and guests! I'd like to say a few words." He paused as more heads turned toward him. A hush began to settle over the crowd as people nudged their noisy friends and directed attention to the Chief. "Don't worry, you can keep eating." A chuckle rumbled through the room. "I just need your ears for a few minutes."

Raised on the table as he was, Zuko was able to see all the way across the room, over a sea of eyes that were all facing him and the chief. People drank and ate still, but conversation had all but died away.

For a brief flash of a moment, he thought he saw a familiar blue arrow pushing through the crowd in the back, but it disappeared too quickly for him to be sure.

"I was going to wait until my son finally decided to grace us with his presence, but I have the feeling that if I wait any longer half of my tribesmen will be snoring under a table." Another round of chuckles. A few cheers from the jokesters in the room. Zuko even heard someone shout "Here here!"

It was a strange system for a speech, utterly alien to him. When the Firelord spoke in his throne room or the War Council chamber, all other voices were silenced. The sheer weight of his station, coupled with consequences for speaking out of turn kept most replies respectful, and delivered in proper order.

He found himself liking this system better. In many ways, it reminded him of a family gathering. Or, at least, what he'd _heard_ those were supposed to be like. Hakoda spoke, and others listened. Not out of deference or fear, but out of respect.

"It's been over five years since the war ended. Five years that we've used to strengthen ourselves. Not just as a tribe, or a single people, but all across the Four Nations. We have visitors here today from the Earth Kingdom-" A bout of cheers rose up. "-Northern Water Tribe-" More cheers. "And even the Fire Nation." There were still cheers, but somehow these sounded quieter- more reserved.

It was a reaction that Zuko was used to. Despite his ceaseless work to undo the distrust and fear felt toward his nation, it still bore the stigma brought about by his Father and Grandfather's lust for power. He and his sister would always be reminders of an era of war that the rest of the world would rather have forgotten.

"Standing beside me is Firelord Zuko, one of the individuals responsible for making this era of peace possible. He worked with the Avatar, and with my children to stop Ozai's reign, and bring an end to the Hundred Year War."

Zuko heard the cheers. They were quieter, and more scattered than before. Of the people who raised their voices now, he doubted that even half truly did so for him. More likely than not, most of them were simply supporting their chief.

Outside of his own Nation, the position of Firelord carried with it the image of a power-hungry, merciless conqueror. He'd been making visits to Republic City and the Earth Kingdom to try to change this, but this was one of his first public visits to the Southern Water Tribe. A few kind words from their own chief might help things along, but Zuko knew that no one could speak for him.

He placed a hand on Hakoda's arm, getting the older man's attention. With a nod, he indicated that he wanted to speak to the crowd. Hakoda nodded back, stepping aside as Zuko stepped front and center.

He looked over the gathered faces. Hakoda had been right. People from all over the Four Nations were gathered before him, all harboring varying amounts of distrust towards him. Once the sight might have intimidated him, but by now he was far too familiar with it to be afraid.

"People of the Southern Water Tribe," His voice was not quite as booming as Hakoda's, but it carried across the room all the same. "I'd like to thank you for your hospitality. I know that since the war's end, I haven't been able to speak to you all personally. But I hope that my being here now shows my willingness to extend the good will of my people to all nations. This Spirit Festival represents a great leap forward for all of us, and shows what we can accomplish if we stand together. There is still a great deal of hardship ahead of us, but if we continue to work diligently and strengthen ties between our people, we can begin to let the scars of the war fade, and welcome a new era of peace and prosperity."

Zuko stopped, and the applause began again. It sounded more earnest this time, a few more people being swayed by his words. Hakoda glanced back at him, giving him a smile and a thumbs-up gesture. "Not bad." The older man said.

"What do you know of peace?" A voice sounded from the crowd.

The cheering stopped.

"What does any offspring of Ozai know of peace?" A man stumbled to the front of the gathered crowd, clearly drunk and wavering on his feet, but managing to keep his angry gaze fixed on the Firelord.

"Nauja, that's enough," Another man said, trying to pull his inebriated friend back into the crowd.

The man, Nauja apparently, simply shrugged him off, taking another step closer. His face looked withered, as though he hadn't been sleeping as often as he ought to. Stubble lined the outer edges of his jaw, and now that he'd stepped closer to Zuko, the Firelord could see the pink tinge of bloodshot in his eyes.

Zuko almost felt the need to walk out and steady the man, if only to make sure he didn't fall. But he stood his ground, even holding up a hand to discourage Hakoda when he appeared ready to interfere. He remained silent, and let the man say his peace.

"I lost my wife to the raids your people staged on our lands. Soldiers who came by the order of _your father_ took my Nala from me." Zuko could see the glimmer of unshed tears in the man's eyes. " _That_ is the 'good will' of your nation, Firelord. And yet you dare to come here preaching peace."

Zuko lowered himself from the table as the man's rant drew to a close. It was a simple gesture, but a powerful one. He wouldn't look down on this man while he listened to him lay his anguish down for all to bear witness. And he certainly wouldn't speak down to him either. When he addressed the Southern Water Tribe man, it would be as an equal.

But before he ever got the chance, Nauja had one more thing to say. "The only good thing your father ever did was give you that scar. He marked your shame so that no one would _ever_ forget what you are."

The words struck Zuko harder than he would have expected. Of course he knew how people likely viewed him, and by extension the mark. But it was one thing to know, and quite another to hear it said so callously. He might have applauded the honesty if it had been any other situation.

"Is that what you think?" Zuko asked. His voice came as a low hiss; a volatile combination of anger and pain boiling just below the surface. "You think he marked my shame, and I have no choice but to… parade around with this symbol of weakness?"

For the first time, uncertainty crept into Nauja's expression. He took an unconscious step back, retreating from Zuko's aggressive advance.

"Well I'll tell you something very few people realize… Nauja, was it?" Zuko was nearly on the man now, only a few paces away. He stared at the man, seeing a light tremor beginning to set into him when he saw the spark of fury in Zuko's eyes.

Ozai would have struck. Ozai would have taught everyone present what the punishment was for speaking against him.

Zuko sighed. "For a long time, I would have said you were right." The Water Tribe Warrior's look of worry and regret shifted to something else. Confusion, maybe.

"Over the years," Zuko said, speaking louder now, for all to hear. "I've actually had many opportunities to get rid of this scar on my face. I know several healers in the North Pole who could do it. There's even one among you who I know is more than gifted enough to do this for me, if I asked. And I know she would, because I've found myself with the very esteemed honor of being able to call her not only an ally, but a very good friend."

Zuko's eyes left Nauja's and began to scan the crowd. No one was speaking now. No one was laughing, and there were no comments being made on the side. All eyes were on him.

As he swept his gaze over the many gathered people, his eyes landed on two very familiar pairs of bright blue eyes. Katara and Sokka stood side by side, not far back from the front of the group. Katara wore a soft smile; the comforting sort that warmed some place deep inside Zuko, and he knew his words were true. Right beside her was her brother, his typical lopsided grin in place. He gave Zuko a nod as their eyes met, letting him know that he was there to support him as well. A pair of arms wrapped around Sokka's left belonged to Suki, who was giving Zuko a determined, encouraging stare. Though he hadn't known her quite as long as the others, Suki had a sort of no-nonsense attitude that was very similar to Toph's. The main difference was that Suki was willing to build you up, while Toph was always ready to tear down whoever was on the opposing side. Both were equally terrifying to face.

With one last lingering glance at his friends, Zuko continued. "I thought about it. For a very long time, I considered getting rid of the ugly mark that I felt had defined me for so long. But then I realized something." He paused, letting his words hang for a moment. "My father gave me this scar after I spoke out of turn during a war council meeting. He was thinking of carelessly sacrificing our own men in the name of his own personal desire for conquest. He said that I'd shamed him by speaking out. Shamed myself...

"But you know what? The only people there who should've been ashamed of themselves were the other men in that room, who allowed him to do as he pleased without raising a single word of protest." It had been one of the generals who had come up with the plan, but Zuko felt that that particular detail could be left out for now.

"The day I received this mark was the first day I was willing to speak out against a tyrant. The day I got this was the first day I acted with _true_ honor, rather than what my father taught me about the word. You may all see this as a mark of shame, but to me… It's a symbol of pride.

"I look in the mirror, and I see that I was willing to speak up for change. I see that I was young, brash, maybe a bit foolish."

He returned his gaze to Nauja. "I see that I was- and still am- many things… But I am _not_ my father."

He kept his eyes on the Water Tribe man as he continued to speak. "I understand what you've lost. What you've all lost. Believe me, this life has taken more from me than I could ever describe."

And it had. He'd lost his Father, a man who had once seemed stern but loving, to the realization that he was nothing but an evil, manipulating monster. He'd lost a loving mother to some stranger who had chosen to utterly abandon him and Azula when they were children. He'd lost a caring, protective cousin to a war he'd barely been old enough to understand at the time.

He tried to tell himself that maybe he hadn't lost Azula just yet. Maybe the smug, annoying little sibling who loved to tease her older brother- her Zuzu- was still in there somewhere. Deep down though, he feared it was too late.

He shoved that thought to the back of his mind as he continued, keeping his face as straight and stern as possible. He was the Firelord now… He couldn't afford to look weak.

"I know how easy it is to give in to feelings of anger- to thoughts of vengeance. And I know that what I'm going to ask you to do may seem near impossible… But for the sake of _all_ nations- not just yours or mine- I have to ask anyway."

Zuko tilted his head up slightly, projecting his voice as far into the room as he could. With how silent it was, he doubted anyone had been having any difficulty hearing him up until now, but he needed to be sure.

"I'd ask you all to accept a Firelord's most humble apologies. I'm not asking you to forget. I would never ask you to forget. But I would ask you all… For the sake of our children, and all future generations, to find it within yourselves to forgive the past, and start working toward a better future. One we can all be proud of. One that we build together."

Cheers and applause erupted once more, and this time there was no hesitation. There were no nervous or spiteful holdouts. This time it felt like they were going to shake the room apart with sound alone, and something about that made Zuko well up with pride.

Then he saw Nauja. The man wasn't angry anymore, but now he stood right in front of Zuko, looking confused and dejected. It reminded Zuko of when he'd first gone into hiding with his uncle. All of his anger, his pain… All impotent and directionless. He couldn't leave Nauja like that. Not now.

"Hey." He said. He was much quieter now, speaking only to the man in front of him. He carefully placed a hand on Nauja's shoulder, ready for the man to jerk the shoulder back or push him away. He did neither of these things, only looking at Zuko with an expression that the young Firelord could only describe as… Lost.

"I never knew Nala." Nauja flinched at the use of her name, but gave no further protest, so Zuko continued. "But I doubt she would want you to do this to yourself. She would probably want your memories of her to bring you joy, not anger or sorrow."

"I know." Nauja said. "Spirits, I know. Nala never wanted anyone to suffer. If she knew that it was the memory of her that caused me to speak in such a way, she'd-" Nauja's voice broke for a moment, but he brought it back with after a brief sniffle. "She'd be turning in her grave. She'd tell me I was turning into a foolish old man, just like my father." He gave a watery laugh, then turned to Zuko.

He dropped to one knee, bowing his head. "Firelord Zuko, please accept my apology. I had no right to speak as I did, and-"

"-Please." Zuko interrupted softly, holding out a hand. "Stand up."

Nauja looked up, and took Zuko's outstretched hand hesitantly. The Firelord helped the man to his feet, putting the other hand on his shoulder to hold him steady. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, you were pretty much saying what I'm sure most of the room was thinking. You loved your wife, and you miss her. I wasn't lying when I said I understood that much."

Nauja nodded, and Zuko continued. "Like I said, you don't owe me any apology- but I'll gladly accept it anyway if you'll consider doing the same for mine."

A smile tugged at the edge of Nauja's lips, and the man held out his arm to clasp with Zuko's. The younger man complied, offering his arm in return.

"If I owe no apology, then you most certainly don't either. It was wrong of me to foist the sins of the father on the son. I see that now."

Nauja gave a laugh that sounded nearly embarrassed. "Well… Now that I've made a complete ass of myself, I'm not quite sure what to do. For so long, it was my hatred of the Fire Nation that drove me onwards. Now, you're right in front of me and I can't help but feel ridiculous for it."

"Well," Zuko began. "Now I guess you find something else to drive you. Something…"

Zuko trailed off as he realized that they weren't alone. Of course, the room was full of people, but most of them had started to go back to their own revelry after what they felt was the end of the speeches.

But right behind Nauja, two very familiar people were standing. One was his uncle, beaming with pride. The other was Ty Lee, who was smiling encouragingly, and waiting patiently for him to finish his discussion with the older man.

"Bright." Zuko said, not breaking eye contact with Ty Lee. "Something that inspires you."

Her cheeks turned red, and she looked away before she could see his face doing the same. Nauja didn't seem to notice, tightening his grip on the Firelord's arm. "You make it sound so simple. You've given me a lot to think about, Firelord Zuko. I'll consider your words. You truly are wise beyond your years."

Zuko's gaze drifted over to Iroh. "I have a good teacher."

He returned his focus to Nauja, bid the man a good evening, and then walked over to Ty Lee and his uncle.

"I told you so." Iroh said before Zuko could get a word in. "You did just fine without me. It was an excellent speech, Nephew. Truly _inspiring_." He said, adding a suggestive tone to the last word. Iroh cackled as Zuko and Ty Lee both blushed deeply once again. The old man got a sick sense of enjoyment out of torturing them both, Zuko was sure.

"For what it's worth," Ty Lee said from his side. "I thought you did a great job too. For a second, I thought you were going to snap on that guy. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"For a second, I _was_ about to snap. Trust me, your concern was pretty valid." He paused, getting a far-off look in his eye. "My father would've done it. He would've lashed out in some way the moment Nauja spoke up. I think that's what stopped me."

"Hey." Ty Lee said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Look at me." He did, his eyes slowly focusing back on the girl in front of him. "You said it yourself. You _aren't_ your father. You're a good man, Zuko. Much better than he could ever hope to be."

He smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear-"

" _Ahem_." Iroh cleared his throat conspicuously. The two of them jumped, Ty Lee's hand coming off of his face, and Zuko's arm unwrapping from her waist. He hadn't even noticed it was happening until his uncle had interrupted.

"Much as I enjoy being _correct_ ," Iroh said with a smug look toward Zuko. "I don't think they're done with us just yet." He said, pointing toward the center of the room. Hakoda was walking with Pakku toward the very same table he and Zuko had been using minutes earlier.

"If I know my old friend, we'd do well to find a seat. He has a tendency to drone on for a while."

"How unlike anyone I know." Zuko said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"I've never heard you complain about my advice before. Not until now, when I started _interrupting_."

Ty Lee covered her mouth to stifle a giggle while Zuko fumed. Seeing the two of them go back and forth was one of the things she'd grown to appreciate over the last few years.

She'd always thought Iroh was funny, but seeing the bond he'd developed with Zuko made her like the old man even more. At a glance, it would be easy to mistake the two of them for father and son. She thought it was cute, and it made her happy that Zuko finally had the ability to share that familial bond with someone.

The thought caused fleeting memories to rise to the surface of her mind.

Countless arguments with her sisters while she was growing up. Many instances of every single one of them acting out at some point or another, vying for their parents' attention. The year they'd made the decision to each get a different hobby, just to differentiate themselves from each other.

Strangely enough, even though so many of those moments had annoyed her growing up, she found herself almost missing them now. She found herself at the confusing point of actually _wishing_ she had someone around to tease her about her acrobatics, or steal her hairbrush, or scheme with her to raid their parent's pantry for snacks.

As much as she loved the Kyoshi Warriors, seeing Iroh and Zuko at their usual banter had her wishing for something she'd run away from years ago.

Family.

Without any real conscious input on her end, Ty Lee found her arm snaking through Zuko's again, pulling his attention away from the discussion he was having with Iroh. Concern was plain as day on his face as he looked at her. "Ty Lee?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied quickly. "But maybe we should actually find that seat that your uncle was talking about? It looks like Pakku made it up onto the table."

Zuko didn't look entirely convinced, but he relented with a nod. He didn't pull away from her, taking her with him as he and his uncle searched for a good place to sit.

Ty Lee followed along wordlessly, allowing herself to settle in comfortably beside Zuko once they did find a table. She caught him taking a sidelong glance at her before Pakku started talking, still looking worried. She gave him a reassuring smile, and then turned her attention to the waterbending master who was now calling for silence.

Pakku allowed the quiet to settle for a moment before he began to speak. "I would like to speak to you all about why we are here. Certainly, speeches and feasts are all well and good… But the spirit festival represents a far more sacred tradition than food or niceties.

"When my son and grandson first suggested to me that we welcome outsiders to what was traditionally a time of reverence and solemnity… I couldn't have disagreed more heartily. I grew up in a time of isolationism among nations. Few things were shared between us all, least of all customs and rituals."

Pakku looked around at the gathered faces, donning what almost looked like a grin on his own.

"But my grandson, Sokka, has a very _unique_ outlook on things. He said-" Pakku paused, tilting his hand back and forth in a _so-so_ gesture. "More or less- that we owed it to both ourselves and our children to take every opportunity to foster greater understanding between our people. And what better way to do this than to invite guests from all nations, so that together, we may all enjoy this 'spiritual mumbo-jumbo'." Pakku said, placing air quotes on the last bit. Laughter washed over the crowd, until Pakku held up a hand for silence.

"After quite a bit of debating, convincing, and no small amount of compromise, I believe we have come to an agreement that both pays proper respect to the spirits, and provides a warm welcome for our many guests."

Ty Lee saw cups raised across the room at that statement. Iroh raised one that he'd gratefully accepted from a passing server shortly before the speech had begun. She wasn't sure if it was tea or something stronger.

"So we invite you to join with us tonight in revering the spirits that live both in and beyond our world. Those that guard our forests, and our seas. Long have we co-existed in harmony, with the help of the Avatar to act as a bridge between us."

At those words, Ty Lee took a quick glance around, realizing she hadn't yet seen Aang that night. Idly, she wondered if Toph had found him yet. Suki had told her about her role in helping set up a rendezvous between the two, making her promise not to give any specifics to Katara as of yet.

For a moment, she wondered why that was. Then she felt Zuko shift a little closer to her, and she didn't care so much any more. She leaned against him, allowing herself to enjoy the moment.

"Harmonic Convergence is the time when our world and the spirit world are at their closest. It is the time when the most vexing of spiritual events may occur, with spirits passing freely through the veil between our worlds. But above all, it is the time that we recognize these beings which we coexist with in harmony."

Pakku paused, letting his words resonate.

Before he could continue, the door to the hall flew open with a loud bang. The wind, which had only been gaining strength through the evening, now rushed into the hall. A flurry of snow carried on the howling gale framed a newcomer, who ran towards the center of the room without bothering to close the door behind him. He was obviously in a rush, bumping into people as he passed, and nearly stumbling over his own hurried steps.

"Chief!" The man yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Chief Hakoda!"

By now, someone near the door had shut it against the snowstorm, and the newcomer's voice carried clearly over the sudden silence that had befallen the room. He sounded strained- panicked almost. He was out of breath, huffing and wheezing as he approached the man he sought.

Hakoda had pushed his way through part of the crowd to meet the man halfway. He caught him by the shoulders, holding him steady.

"Sir, I- One of-" The man was panting, fumbling over the

"Easy, soldier. Breathe." Hakoda soothed. "Collect yourself, then tell me what happened."

The man nodded, gradually gaining control of his breath as the rest of the room seemed to hold theirs. In the entire time she'd been there, she hadn't heard the room this quiet. Even when Zuko was speaking.

She looked over at him, and they shared a brief nod. They had to find out what was going on.

Zuko stood, and she joined him. They carefully pushed their way through the crowd, getting ever closer to the commotion. Some people seemed slightly annoyed to be pushed away from wherever they were gawking, but moved regardless when they saw that it was the Firelord himself pushing to the front of the crowd.

Zuko and Ty Lee closed in just in time to meet up with Sokka, Suki, and Katara, who had also been working their way toward the Chief and the panicked soldier.

Zuko sent Sokka a questioning look, to which the Water Tribe man replied with a shrug. Neither of them had any idea what was going on. Suki, for her part, seemed caught between worry and curiosity. Whatever was happening, Sokka would likely want to get involved. And if it was dangerous, she wouldn't be there to back him up like she used to be.

Katara was watching with a focused look that Ty Lee found all too familiar. The waterbender always had a certain level of severity and determination that emerged in times of crisis. She had an almost otherworldly sense about these types of situations, and if she looked like _that_ , she undoubtedly had the same feeling as her and Zuko. Something was very wrong.

"One of our patrols-" The man said, bringing Ty Lee back. "They saw something out there. Something bad. Please, Chief, you must come immediately."

"What did they see?" Hakoda asked, then shook his head. "Wait- never mind. Best not to start any more of a panic here than there already is. Let's go."

"Wait, Chief." The soldier said.

Hakoda stopped in his tracks. "What is it?"

The man looked conflicted, appearing to regret having spoken at all. Then he hardened his expression, and looked up to the chief. "We may need the Avatar."

* * *

 **Oh ho ho... Calling in the big guns. At the expense of the big guns' private moments. Like I said, short-ish chapter this time around, but every single one of these is going to be about the length it needs to be. I got what I needed out of this around 5k words. If we go and start trying to apply some pattern recognition to this, we're all going to wind up as crazy as me. No one wants that. Anyway, here's a bunch of words on my thoughts. You can skip the next two paragraphs if you like, or read and join me on an adventure through my most arbitrary musings on these characters and the content.  
**

 **pretentiousRant**

 **So anyway, the chapter. Really wanted to dwell on something that I saw in a discussion video that "Hello Future Me" posted on YouTube. (If you don't watch his stuff, it comes with a hearty recommendation from me.) He said that this is a world where even some of the oldest people could barely remember a time when the War wasn't happening. There are bound to be some hurt feelings going around, scars that won't heal, anger that won't abate. HFM talked about the cycle of war, and how it repeats itself. Really wanted to show some of the ramifications of a post-war world, and how Zuko deals with the most common comparison that's going to happen, both externally and internally. Zuko and Ozai, Firelord to Firelord, Father to Son. How does Zuko cope with ruling in his father's wake? How can he stop comparing himself to the former Firelord when the rest of the world seems to be doing it for him? It's gotta be a rough time. But he's strong, and he has people there for him.**

 **Also, other random topic. No one's brought this up so far- but the dancing. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not dumb, that I'm perfectly aware that the Waltz first came about somewhere in central/eastern Europe (Austria-ish), and that the only western influences present in the original show are really the water tribe, being based on Inuit Culture. However, I'm going to defend myself by saying that the sequel show, Legend of Korra (which really is a lot better than most people give it credit for) they sprinkle ALL KINDS of western culture all over the place, outta nowhere. I'm talking Jazz, Waltzing, and Republic city looking very much like an Asian reskin of depression-era New York. Where did that come from? Anyway, if that isn't enough, I'm gonna go ahead and insert the "This is fanfiction I can do what I want" argument and continue to throw in random western culture. I can throw in Viking and Nora (Horizon Zero Dawn again) culture to the water tribe if I want to, and I can certainly make Zuko and Ty Lee dance.**

 **/pretentiousRant**

 **Woo, this is getting to be as long as the chapter. Quick review responses, and then I'll shut up.**

 **G-Man: Your review makes 10, my dude. Thanks! Hit the double digits! Seriously though, thank you for the feedback, and thanks for reading. Also yes, there is a ridiculously high amount of Zutara on this site, and while I have no problem with the pairing- there's enough of it here that the sheer staggering amount is enough to make one physically unwell. I really wanted to do something new, and while I couldn't resist the call of Taang, I _did_ figure that Zuko could be with someone else. Also I just straight up love Ty Lee. She was going to be a major character from the start. Those Zutara folks can have their 40 milliong stories or whatever. We cool kids can just hang out right here.**

 **Guest: Seriously guys, at least type in a name or something. Whatever. Anyway, thank you for the review. And yeah, that's a pretty common issue I have when I read, too. I get so invested in one particular character or group of characters that I hate it whenever the author drags the attention away from them. I kept telling myself I would never do something so cruel. Whoops. And yeah, totally! ZuLee (Tyko... TyZu... idk) is the pairing no one knew they wanted, but hopefully throughout the story I can start winning some hearts and minds around here.**

 **TheBurgerSnatcher: Thank you so much for the kind words. I really appreciate the feedback, and the sentiment, but let me assure you that there are plenty of excellent stories on this site if you look. And many are much better written than mine! I'm actually very critical toward my own writing, and the only reason I got over it and submitted this was because I'm a bit of a drama queen (As Toph would likely put it), and I wanted a very particular kind of story. A lot of these other fics have excellent plotlines, and great character interactions... but so many of them just revolve around that. The conflict is something like "oh, we can't get married", or "I couldn't possibly be with Zuko!". Which is all well and good, but- in my mind, at least- those are SUB PLOTS. The main plot for me needs to have an antagonist. Some individual or force that is actively working against the greater good. Avatar stories need to have that evil, so that the good can rise up against it. I'm probably just narrow-minded, but whatever... It led to me pulling on the ol' infinity gauntlet in the end. "Fine... I'll do it myself."**

 **And that's about it! Shoot, this wound up being almost as long as the chapter. I'm going to go ahead and cut off here, but thank you all again for the views and feedback. Hope you all have a fantastic week!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Specter**


	10. A New Adventure

**A/N: Next chapter. Last one before our heroes set out on their adventure.**

* * *

Aang flinched when he felt the tremor pass through the ground. The party goers around him may not have known the source, but he did. All too well.

And he was just as annoyed as she was.

He tried to push it to the back of his mind as he followed the Southern Water Tribe messenger, deciding that now wasn't the time to linger on it. Irritating as it was that he couldn't seem to enjoy a single private moment, his duty as the Avatar always came first. Even though sometimes it _really_ did try his patience.

He took a quick glance around the room, sensing the change in atmosphere. People appeared to be chatting just as loudly as before- if not louder- but the merrymaking seemed as though it had largely drawn to a close. People stood in tightly knit clusters, jabbering animatedly with one another.

If he had to put a word to the mood of the room, it would probably be "tense".

Something had happened since he'd gone into the kitchen with Toph. Not knowing _what_ was already grating at his nerves.

He and the messenger arrived near the center of the room around the same time as Sokka and Zuko, who had likely dispersed to search for him.

"There you are." Sokka said, confirming Aang's theory. He put his hand on the messenger's shoulder, indicating the man with a smile. "Told Varl here that I was pretty sure I saw you guys headed toward the kitchen, but I decided it would be a good idea to check the buffet table just to be sure." From the crumbs of food lingering in Sokka's beard, Aang had a sneaking suspicion the man hadn't been doing much looking while he was there.

"Thank goodness." Suki said drily. "Wouldn't want to leave any loaf unturned."

"Come on, Suki." Katara joined in. "That's probably the most thorough work he's done all year."

The two shared a smirk, and Sokka looked helplessly between the two. "I don't like it when you two gang up on me."

"Maybe we could get on with this now?" Zuko pressed. "We were waiting for Aang. And now here he-" Zuko looked at the airbender, cutting himself off. His amber gaze didn't miss much. "Aang, are you okay?"

Aang realized that some of his impatience and irritation must've been showing on his face, and tried to school himself into a neutral expression. "I'm fine." He said in a clipped tone.

"You sure?" Ty Lee asked. "Your aura looks so red right now."

"I said I'm _fine_!" Aang insisted, raising his voice.

All eyes turned to him, and Aang could've sworn he saw Zuko tense up as Ty Lee flinched. He wasn't sure which reaction made him feel the most guilty, but it didn't matter. He felt it either way.

He gave Ty Lee a quick bow, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry." He said. "I was a little annoyed that 'Avatar business' followed me on what was _supposed_ to be a vacation, but that's no excuse for raising my voice like that. I appreciate your concern, and I hope you can forgive me."

Aang felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Ty Lee wearing an equally gentle smile. "Apology accepted. And don't worry about it," She said, looking toward Zuko. "We're all a little on edge right now."

Apparently she'd noticed his tension as well, though he deflated slightly under her scrutiny. "Right." He agreed. He shifted his eyes from her to Aang, and in that moment the Avatar felt the unvoiced warning. It had been a while since there had been any real antagonism between the two, but Zuko still had a temper that would flare up from time to time. Right now those golden eyes were expressing their displeasure at Aang's behavior, and the airbender couldn't help but shrink slightly under the look.

Then Zuko turned back to the messenger, and Aang felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. "It might help if we all knew why we were gathered like this." The Firelord said.

"Why don't we walk and talk?" Hakoda suggested, stepping off. "Too many ears here."

Aang went to follow, and noticed Sokka falling into step beside him. "Everything work out okay back there?"

"Would've worked out better if this hadn't happened." Aang said, a little disdainfully.

"Bummer." Sokka said. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine. I would've been more upset if I'd been left out of this, anyway." Aang assured him.

"Speaking of left out, where's Toph?"

"Right here, Snoozles." A voice came from behind them.

Aang had been pretty sure he'd felt her coming, so he didn't jump too much. Sokka had no such warning.

"Yah! Toph!" Sokka yelped, gaining the group's attention. "Could you please not sneak up on people like that?"

"And miss the look on your face?" Toph asked.

Aang couldn't help but crack a smile. Blind jokes usually meant that she had at least calmed down a little.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed. "I was just wondering about you. Where were you?"

"Had to have a little chat with the chef about whose job it is or _isn't_ to clean up the kitchen." Toph answered easily.

Ty Lee's interest was piqued. "Why would he tell you to clean up the kitchen?"

"Because he's a drama queen, just like his brother."

Katara arched an eyebrow. "How do you know his-"

Toph lifted a hand to interrupt her. "Ask Twinkles if you want the whole story, Sweetness. Not about to explain it twice in one night."

Seeing his daughter looking thoroughly irked by the earthbender's attitude, Hakoda let out a loud laugh. "It's good to see you all together again."

"Yeah, it is." Sokka agreed, grinning widely. Katara shot her brother a glare, which he ignored. She looked annoyed by something he did at least twice a day, so he was used to it by now.

"So someone wanna fill me in on what's going on?" Toph prodded impatiently.

"As soon as the rest of us know, we'll tell you." Katara assured her.

"Relax, everyone. We're nearly outside." Hakoda said.

They stopped by the door so they could all don their outerwear. The girls all had heavy coats and boots to put on over their dresses, and Toph reluctantly covered her feet once more. The boys had largely the same, with the exception of Zuko and Aang. Aang's robe was all he wore that night, and Zuko's coat was much lighter than Hakoda's or Sokka's, mainly serving to shield him from the wind. For the limited amount of time that they would be exposed, the two firebenders could generate their own heat well enough.

Toph set to jealously hogging Aang's almost immediately, clinging to him before they were even out the door. Aang fought the impulse to fidget nervously when she did. Something about what they'd almost shared in the kitchen made the gesture… Different somehow. Like they both knew there was more to it.

Maybe he was just overthinking it. Maybe she didn't even think so. Or maybe she did, and just didn't care. It was so hard to tell with her.

"Alright." Hakoda said once they were all outside. He had to raise his voice over the wind, but it was still easy enough to hear him. "Which way are we headed?"

"The healer's building, chief."

"Was someone hurt?" Katara asked immediately. "What happened? Why wasn't I called immediately?"

"They only just returned. I set out to retrieve you all the moment they were settled in." The messenger, Varl, explained.

"Who, exactly, are we talking about?" Sokka asked.

"One of our patrols. They returned injured, and with very strange, very dire news."

"Names, Varl. What were their names?"

"I'm sorry Sokka, I'm not sure. I recognized their faces, but they're some of our newer additions. I don't know them by name. Two Earth Kingdom boys, and two girls- one from the Fire Nation and the other from the Northern Water Tribe."

"That's only four." Hakoda pointed out. "We send patrols out in groups of five. Sometimes more, never less."

"That's part of the dire news I mentioned, Chief." Varl replied. "They lost a man."

"What?" Katara asked, shocked. "How?"

"They could explain it better than me, but they encountered… Something. Some creature that nearly killed them all."

"A creature?" Aang asked. "What kind of 'creature'?"

"Again, you'll have to ask them. I ran to find you as soon as I was told."

"I don't like this." Zuko said. Aang noticed the pensive, brooding look that Zuko often took on when he was thinking cross his features. Zuko stared absently for a moment, before suddenly looking back up and around at the group, as though he'd misplaced something. "Where's my Uncle?"

"He left when you and Sokka went to look for Aang." Ty Lee explained. "He and Pakku both. I'm not sure where they went."

"Who can figure the 'White Lotus'?" Zuko replied, shaking his head. "Those old men love their mysteries."

"Well I don't." Toph interjected. "The sooner we get this all figured out, the better. I have a feeling that we're gonna be traveling soon, and I need a nap before then."

No one disputed that. It was getting later than most of them had realized, and the length of the day was beginning to cause more than one pair of eyelids to feel a little heavier than usual.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence. The wind continued to whip around them, and flurries of snow carried off seeds of conversation before they could bear fruit. It was clear that they'd gotten as much information as they could for now, and they were all anxious to learn more.

They came upon a small, mostly unassuming building. It was a squat, single story structure that stood out from the rest only by a simple symbol near the door. It was a series of three "L" shapes arranged in a stylized pinwheel within a circle. A universally understood symbol for healing that originated with the air nomads.*

As soon as they walked in, the atmosphere seemed… Heavier, almost. There was an air of deep sorrow that was so nearly palpable, Aang was sure that the rest of the group had to feel it. This only heaped further uneasiness on top of what was already there, and he felt the urge to hurry up and be done with this.

Something about the whole situation had him on edge, really. First his strange visions, and then suddenly patrols were returning with "dire news"? At risk of sounding too much like Sokka, entirely too much weird stuff had happened to them for him to believe that this was all a coincidence.

He kept all this to himself, though, as they removed their boots by the door. Ty Lee had been right, they _were_ all on edge right now. The last thing they needed was Aang heaping his strange Avatar happenings on top of their current troubles.

He felt Toph's arm tighten on his, and he looked down at her. She wore an openly concerned expression, and he realized that the combination of physical contact and the fact that she'd removed her boots had clued her in on the fact that he was lost in his own thoughts.

"You alright?" She asked, surprisingly soothingly.

He considered giving her a curt 'Yeah' or something along those lines, but realized that he'd be caught in the lie in a heartbeat. His heartbeat, to be specific.

He opted for the truth. "I just can't shake the feeling that this all has something to do with what we talked about earlier."

"What, 'great danger' and all that?" She asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Try not to worry about that for now." She said, her voice low but firm. "Let's just concentrate on what we know, and try to focus on the facts as we get them. No point in guessing while we still don't have much to go on. We'll talk about that when it becomes relevant."

That made sense, in a 'Toph' sort of way. It was far from the 'everything will turn out for the best' talk he could likely expect from Katara, but somehow this comforted him more.

She made no promises about things she couldn't possibly know about, and made no attempts to boost his mood with assurances and niceties. Just straightforward, logical advice to keep him on task, and prevent him from worrying about things out of his control.

"You're right." He told her. "Thanks."

He surprised himself with how much he meant that. He had a tendency to allow his thoughts to drift, but Toph always brought him right back. She was the same as usual; acting as a fixed point in his life, keeping him grounded.

"No problem." She said nonchalantly. "Just making sure you don't go crawling into your headspace again. We need you focused right now." She said it with her usual flippant attitude, but a light dusting of pink on her pale cheeks showed him that she'd been affected by the genuine show of gratitude more than she cared to admit. He knew she didn't handle compliments to anything besides her earthbending skill with very much grace.

He was about to tease her about it, when Varl brought his attention back to the present.

"Right through here." The man said, gesturing them all through a doorway.

Aang wasn't a healer, but even he could see that the individuals in the room had not had a very good evening. Two of them, both men around his age, were very clearly injured. One with sandy hair and a freckled face had a splint tied to his leg, holding a damaged bone in place. The other, one with dark brown hair and gray eyes, had bandages wrapped around his head. A third individual was in one of the beds, a Water Tribe girl with wild hair and sharp blue eyes.

What surprised Aang the most were the three individuals standing in the room. One he didn't recognize, aside from placing her features as those belonging to someone born in the Fire Nation. The other two, however…

Iroh turned to them as they entered, holding a tray of tea that had several steaming cups sitting on top. "What took you all so long? The tea's almost gotten cold already."

"Uncle…" Zuko said disbelievingly. "What- how?"

"When the messenger arrived sounding worried about a returned patrol, it was easy enough to guess that they would likely be recovering here. I asked Pakku to show me the way, so I could show them a bit of kindness while they settled in. I assumed they would need it after their ordeal, and it would seem I was right." He held out the tray. "Would you like a cup?"

Aang, Toph, Ty Lee, and Katara accepted the offer gratefully. Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda declined, getting straight to business.

Hakoda approached the nearest bed, occupied by the man with the injured leg. "What's your name, son?" The chief asked.

"Wei, sir." The injured man replied.

"Just Hakoda is fine right now. No need for titles. Especially with what you've all been through."

"Wei…" Sokka muttered under his breath, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "That would mean-" He began looking around the room, stopping at each member of the patrol. "You're Miki." He said, pointing at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed adjacent to Wei. She nodded, confirming his guess.

He moved on to the others. "Avan," He said, pointing at the boy with the head injury. "And Aloy." He pointed to the girl shivering pitifully in her bed. They both nodded in confirmation.

"Wow, not bad." Suki complimented her husband.

"I'm pretty good with names." Sokka replied with false modesty and a shrug.

"Sparky sparky boom man?" Toph reminded him with a smirk.

"Okay, I meant _remembering_ names, not making them up. Give me a break, we were getting shot at by a guy's forehead tattoo at the time."

"Fair enough." Toph conceded.

"Wait." Sokka said, sounding somber all of the sudden. "Nilak requested all of you by name. Don't tell me…"

"He…" The girl named Miki began. "He didn't make it. He gave his life to make sure we all got back in one piece."

"Don't take the blame, Miki." The boy with the head wrap interjected. "It was my fault. He died saving _my_ life, so if there's anyone to blame-"

"No one is blaming anyone." Hakoda interrupted softly, raising a hand for order. "We just want to know what happened."

The four members of the patrol shared a look, before Miki looked up at the Chief. "It started off as a regular patrol. But mid way through our route, we had to respond to a distress flare. That's… That's when everything went bad." She sighed, looking down and tightening her grip on the sheets beside her. "I wasn't there for the first bit, but-"

"It's okay, Miki." Avan interrupted. "I can tell it from here."

The girl sent him a look that was equal parts thankful and worried. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts.

"We found a ship." He began, voice taking on a severe tone. He recounted the story of their evening slowly, with as much detail as he could recall. At times, he would seem to fade out as he spoke, drifting off in the middle of a sentence. Aang was unsure if that was the result of physical trauma from the head injury, or mental trauma from the ordeal.

The Avatar paid particular attention to the description of the "centipede" creature. His first thought was the possibility that it could be Koh, but he couldn't be certain. He shivered slightly even thinking of the vile entity, but what the boy was describing didn't sound much like the creature that plagued Aang's thoughts.

Many denizens of the spirit world had the capability to shift and change their appearance on demand. Very little in the spirit world was actually solid or corporeal. It was a strange place with its own set of rules that took time to accept. Aang still hadn't spent enough time there to really grow used to it, and he doubted he ever would.

That all being said, Koh actually seemed to _favor_ the disgusting, insectile form he had presented to the Avatar. It seemed to give him great enjoyment to make the Avatar- and presumably any other visitors- thoroughly uncomfortable with the many-legged body topped with the strange slit that blinked like an eye, changing to any of his collected faces.

He had to be sure though. "Neither of those… Things spoke to you in any way?"

Avan shook his head slowly, so as not to cause himself any unnecessary pain. "No, just hisses and screeches from what I could tell."

"Maybe you could've understood them, master Pakku." Wei said cheekily.

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" The Waterbending master asked. He heard a snicker, and looked over just in time to see Aang and Sokka covering their laughter with blatantly fake coughing.

"All anyone really seems reasonably sure about is that they were spirits." Aloy said, before adding, "Very angry spirits."

"What could've made them that way?" Ty Lee asked. "From what you guys told me about all of your spirit encounters, there's usually some reason they become violent."

"Well, Gramps _was_ saying that this is a time that weird spirit stuff starts happening. Maybe it just has to do with all that 'worlds closer than usual' business." Sokka suggested.

"I'm actually pleasantly surprised that you were paying enough attention to gather that much." Pakku admitted.

"Believe me, I didn't want to. But Suki made me."

Pakku turned to Suki. "Thank _you_ , then, for making sure our future chief is at least _somewhat_ familiar with our customs."

Before she could reply, Sokka was already on he defensive. "Hey, I know all of the important stuff. All of our culture that, y'know, _actually_ affects our daily lives?"

"It's that very attitude that brings these spirits down upon us now! Most of the younger generation of this tribe has absolutely _no respect_ for the customs that have-"

Hakoda raised a hand to interrupt. "And that's mostly my fault. I should've asked the North for more waterbenders, healers, and shamans when we lost the last of ours. But I didn't want to place them at risk with the raids going on. Trust me, Dad, it's ignorance on their part… Not deliberate negligence or disrespect."

Pakku seemed to deflate.

Hakoda had found it a difficult transition to start referring to the older man as his father. But he knew that whenever he did- or Katara called him "grandpa"- it usually improved his mood. Though he could come across as bitter at times, Hakoda knew the older man liked the reminder that he was part of a family now. Even Sokka's "gramp gramp" term seemed to be growing on him.

"Yes, well…" Pakku said, sounding a little embarrassed by his outburst. "All the same... We don't know what's causing this, and that's the only guess I have at the moment."

Toph nudged Aang's side, and gave him a quick nod toward the group. "Just became relevant. Tell them about your vision." She whispered, quiet enough that no one else would hear them over the continuing speculation.

"Why? I thought we agreed that we can't be sure whether it was real or not until we have information on Wan."

"We did, but you have a weird cactus juice trip, then this happens? Way too convenient."

"Could be a coincidence." Aang whispered with a shrug. He didn't believe that, but he desperately wanted to.

"I stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago, Twinkletoes."

"Around the time you became guard captain?" He asked.

"Before that." She answered. "Around the time you stumbled into my life, actually."

"Something to share?" Pakku suddenly asked, taking notice of their whispering.

Aang blushed and stammered. They hadn't even been talking about anything wrong, or unusual. Just the simple fact that he was caught not paying attention was enough to throw him off balance.

Another nudge from Toph had the words spilling from his mouth. "I had a vision. Earlier tonight."

"And you were planning on telling us this… _When_ , exactly?"

"He's telling us _now_ , isn't he Grandpa?" Katara said softly. Ever the mediator. Pakku sighed and backed down once again.

Katara turned back to Aang, giving him an encouraging, supportive look. "Go ahead Aang. Say what you were going to say."

The support was unexpected, and Aang found himself caught off guard. On top of that, Katara was sending him an all too familiar look with wide eyes and a sweet smile; which only further served to scramble his brain. "R-right. The vision. Uhh." He could feel his face hearing up, knowing that everyone was waiting for him to spit it out.

He received one last elbow from Toph. This one was much harder, probably bruising his ribs. He stopped himself just short of letting an "Ow!" slip off his tongue. Shooting a quick glance down at the earthbender, he noticed that she didn't seem very pleased at that particular moment. He'd have to remember to ask her about it later.

A few members of the group seemed curious about the interaction between Aang and Toph, but their attention focused back on the airbender as he did his best to recount the details of his vision. He gave a slightly more abridged version of what he'd told Toph, only explaining enough to give the general gist of it to the group. They all listened intently, accepting his recounting of the strange events surprisingly easily. Aang guessed there really was something to what Sokka said earlier. Maybe just enough weird stuff did happen to them to make this sort of thing seem normal.

Once he was done, Aang allowed them a moment to digest what he'd just said. It had certainly taken him a while to come to terms with it all, so he expected much the same from his friends.

Iroh was the first to break the silence. He'd been walking around tending to the three bedridden soldiers as best he could, and had to raise his voice across the room as he changed the damp rag pressed to Aloy's forehead.

"Fascinating." He said. "The first Avatar. I can only imagine what it must have been like to see such a thing."

"It was…" Aang searched for a word. "Surreal."

Iroh chuckled at that. "I'd imagine so."

"Vaatu, you said?" Pakku asked him.

"Yeah." Aang replied.

"Hmm," Pakku seemed thoughtful.

"Sound familiar?" Hakoda asked the older man.

"No, not at all." Pakku said. "But, powerful, malevolent spirits such as this _could_ potentially affect others around them. It could make them angry and violent, more likely to strike out as these did. But it's entirely likely that these entities acted without any such outside influence."

"It makes sense." Katara supplied. "After all, even when its forest was being destroyed, Hei Bai didn't kill anyone. It only abducted a few members of the village- and Sokka. Then returned them when Aang calmed it down."

"No two spirits are exactly alike, child." Pakku explained, with the softness he strictly reserved for his waterbending prodigy of a granddaughter. "It could be that the ones this patrol encountered were inherently more aggressive in their approach."

"From what Avan told us, it doesn't even sound like they really _had_ an approach." Aang said. "It sounds like they were just… driven mad or something."

"I agree with the Avatar," Iroh chimed in. "I have encountered spirits in the past, and none were ever driven to such senseless violence as to attack people on sight. There is normally some explanation to their actions."

"Well the point remains that we can do nothing from here."

"Don't worry." Aang said, already knowing what he had to do. "I'll figure out what's going on, and fix it before it gets any worse."

"I dunno Aang," Sokka cautioned. "This sounds like it might get a little hairier than most of the other 'spirit stuff' we've had to deal with."

"I know," Aang replied. "But this is my job. I have to stop this before anyone else gets hurt, or worse."

Sokka sighed. "Fine. Then I'm going with you."

"I'm coming too." Zuko said. "It sounds like you're gonna need all the firepower you can get."

Aang didn't even get a chance to protest before Ty Lee and Katara had also stepped forward. Suki looked as though she wanted to join in, but held back with a reluctant look and a hand on her belly.

"It's too late to set out now." Pakku said. "I suggest we all try to get as much rest as possible, and hope the storm passes before we set out in the morning."

"We?" Aang asked the older waterbender.

"Yes, I'm coming with you. Unless my granddaughter taught you spirit bending while I wasn't paying attention."

"Spirit bending?" Katara asked.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then." Pakku said. "I'll teach you both as we travel." He sent Aang a stern look. "Hopefully you prove to be a more apt pupil than last time."

Aang gulped, then nodded. "My attention span's gotten better since then."

Pakku arched an eyebrow.

"No, really." Aang insisted.

"Do you know where you're going?" Hakoda asked.

"No." Aang replied. "But I was hoping that one of these guys could tell us how to get there."

"I can do better than that." Miki said, getting up from the bed she was sitting on. Standing straight, she came up to about Sokka's height. "I remember the way. I'll take you there."

"Wait, then I'm going too." Wei insisted, trying to get up.

Miki reached over and calmly, but firmly pushed him right back down. "You're going to stay here. The healers did what they could, but you still need rest for that to recover fully."

"The first thing I've heard tonight that actually makes sense." Katara said. She walked over to the other one, Avan, and placed a hand on his head. Aang realised after a moment that she had coalesced water around the palm, which began to glow blue. She pulled her hand back with a conflicted expression, then turned to the group.

"I think you guys are actually gonna have to go without me. I'd like to see what I can do to help these guys."

"What if _we_ need a healer?" Sokka asked.

"I've taught Aang just about everything I know. And besides, you have Grandpa. He knows a thing or two."

"Oh, I feel better already." Sokka quipped, drawing another glare from Pakku.

"What about spirit bending?" Aang asked her.

She shrugged. "If anyone can learn it, I know you can." She gave him another of her soft smiles. "Maybe you can teach me something when you get back."

"We shall see…" Pakku said, glancing over at the Avatar.

"Alright then." Zuko spoke up during the lull in conversation. "We all know what we're doing, so why don't we all go try to get some rest? We can pick this up at dawn tomorrow."

" _Dawn_?" Toph piped up. "Why?"

"We need to take advantage of as much daylight as possible." Zuko answered.

Toph scoffed. "Says the firebender."

They began to disband after that, going to gather their things for the walk back to their respective lodgings. Aang found himself near Toph while they were putting on their boots, and decided now was as good a time as any to ask about earlier.

He decided to start safely. "I was a little surprised to hear you complain about the wake up time. I didn't hear you volunteer, so I kinda figured you weren't coming."

Toph blew a bang of hair out of her face as she slipped on one of her large boots. "The fact that you think I _need_ to volunteer at this point makes me worry that you've been talking to a different Toph all these years. Just _try_ leaving me behind when something like this is going down, Twinkletoes."

"Right." He replied. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "'S fine."

He'd already finished pulling on his boots by this point, and was leaning on the wall beside her. "So…" He began. "Earlier-"

"What's this about, Twinkles?"

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"You get all fidgety when you're about to talk about something that you don't wanna talk about. You're making _me_ nervous. Just spit it out."

Aang to a deep breath. "When you elbowed me." He began.

"What about it?" Toph asked. "Not getting soft on me just yet, are you?"

"No, it's just…" He tried to find the right words. "You seemed… Upset."

Something passed across Toph's face, but it was gone before Aang could identify it. She was back to her usual dismissive attitude by the time she spoke again. "That all?" She asked. "I was just getting annoyed at how long it was taking you to make words, Twinkles. You know I'm not a patient person."

She sounded casual, but there was an undertone to her words. Something bordering on annoyed, but not quite.

He was still breathing in to make his reply when she cut him short with her own. "Look, Aang. We have an early start tomorrow. We can sit here and talk about our feelings or we can get some sleep. I know which one I'd rather be doing."

"Toph, you coming?" Ty Lee called as she made for the door.

"Be right there. Don't rush me, Sunshine." She ignored Ty Lee's reactionary giggle and turned back to Aang. "That's my cue, Twinkletoes."

Aang tried to fight down a surge of irritation. He wasn't really angry at her, he knew. He just found it slightly annoying that she expected him to be an open book, and yet told him nothing.

"Fine." He relented. "But this conversation isn't over."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Toph said with a sigh. She rolled her eyes, but Aang swore he saw a grin working its way onto her face. "Same old Airhead."

Aang stiffened as Toph leaned forward to pat his cheek with her hand. "Try not to stay up worrying too late, alright?" He felt his eyes tracking her as she turned to walk away. Once again, his gaze dropped lower, following the hypnotic sway of her hips. "I'll see you in the morning, Twinkletoes."

She followed Ty Lee out of the building, and Aang was left alone. Iroh had begun sipping tea with Pakku, Zuko was chatting along with Katara and Suki at the beside of the shivering girl, and Sokka was speaking with his father about travel arrangements for the following day.

Everyone was busy, or at the very least engaged in some way or another. Aang couldn't escape the feeling that he should've been doing something too, but all he could do was stare at the door, unmoving.

The evening had started so well, after the little incident with Ori. But now his duty as the Avatar had once again reared its ugly head, and he was left to perform some dangerous task with a little information and a lot of risk.

Toph's attitude wasn't helping at all. He should've been worried about potentially facing down some horrible spirit monster. He should've been concerned with his imminent training with spirit bending. Instead, he was rooted in place, trying to figure out what he'd done to make the girl he couldn't get out of his head act so distantly toward him. He tried to play back the conversation in his head, to see if he'd said something offensive, but came up with nothing.

"You alright there, champ?" Sokka asked, giving Aang a firm clap on the back.

Aang stumbled forward a little, as he usually did from Sokka's display of affection. He righted himself, looking away from the door at last. "Yeah, just… Confused, I guess."

"What's there to be confused about? We go in, figure out what's going on, kick some spirit butt, and be back in time for dinner."

Aang couldn't help but admire Sokka's clear grasp of his priorities. Still, he shook his head at the answer. "No, not that. It's Toph."

Sokka arched an eyebrow. "Girl trouble again?"

"Yeah. Well, no- I mean… Maybe? I don't know." Aang said miserably. "I just feel like I… _did something_ , and now she's annoyed with me."

"What'd you do?"

"I don't know! She won't tell me! I want to make things better, but the way she's acting is just…" His words failed him, and he just gave an unintelligible "augh!" sound in the place of an actual coherent thought.

He expected confusion from Sokka, but instead the Water Tribe Warrior just tilted his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. He was still wiping tears from his eyes as he explained himself to the thoroughly confused airbender.

"Sounds like love to me."

* * *

 **So this may not seem like it, but this was the literary equivalent of doing a high intensity workout for me. I've never had so many characters in a room that I was trying to keep relevant all at once. Every time I was about to move to0 the next line of dialogue, I had to run through the character list in my head again to make sure no one was suffering from "idle sim" syndrome. But whatever, I think it came out alright.  
**

 ***The "symbol" I'm referencing is called the Antahkarana symbol. It's an ancient Tibetan (at least people think it's tibetan) symbol that has been used for spiritual healing purposes. I figure I couldn't very well have a red plus sign on the building, so I went with what I thought was best.**

 **I have a few extra ideas for writing projects cooking around in my head, and some even have drafts written up already. I'll give a bit more detail when I have more substantial content written up, but keep an eye out for that.**

 **Till then, have a great week, guys.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Specter**


	11. Lessons in Bending

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. After posting two new chapters of a new story (You should totally check it out, I'll put the name in the A/N below) I finally revisited this, making heavy edits to this chapter and a few others across the board. Still not _totally_ happy with all of it, but I like it a little better now. Besides, I really want to push forward with this story more than anything. Not a very event-heavy chapter this time around, but some nice philosophical stuff to enjoy, hopefully. _I_ certainly enjoyed thinking about it, anyway. I'll go ahead and let you get on with the chapter now.**

* * *

It turned out that Pakku's hopes were realized. The storm had calmed down overnight, and the sun was just beginning to crest over the horizon as they set out. The orange glow cast by the rising sun painted the field of snow and ice that stretched out ahead of them a soft pink.

Aang looked around, and allowed a sense of appreciation to wash over him at the sight of his friends doing a few final checks on their gear before heading out. Buckles on packs were being checked, supplies recounted, and the harnesses on the equipment sled- pulled by the Buffalo Yak dubbed "Madam Foofley Poops" by Sokka- were being re-tied. Everyone was a blur of purposeful motion, getting ready for what should be a short journey, but making sure they were prepared for the worst.

Aang had volunteered because it was his duty. He was supposed to be the one to deal with this sort of situation, and maintain peace and balance.

None of the others present were under any such obligation. Well, maybe Sokka, Pakku, and Miki- seeing as this _was_ their tribe now- but the others had joined him strictly out of a sense of friendship and loyalty. He couldn't quite put words to how much that meant to him.

"Looks like you guys are about ready to go." Hakoda said, giving the Buffalo Yak a firm pat on the flank.

"Looks like it." Aang replied, turning to the older man.

Hakoda smiled fondly at the young man. Even if the Avatar and his daughter were no longer together, the boy was still as good as family, as far as he was concerned. "I just wanted to thank you again, Aang. You've done so much for my people by now that I can't even begin to think of how to repay you." He held out his arm.

Aang returned the gesture happily, clasping Hakoda's forearm. "Just keep doing what you're doing. If all the leaders in the Four Nations worked as hard for peace as you and Zuko, I'd be out of a job."

"Speaking of which, it's much easier to do if the foreign dignitary is _present_ for the trade talks." Hakoda said pointedly, raising his voice for Zuko to hear.

"And miss all the excitement?" Zuko asked with a smirk. "Not likely. You're welcome to come along though, Chief."

"I'm needed here, unfortunately." Hakoda said regretfully. "We did our best to keep things under wraps, but word got out eventually. I have to make sure my people stay calm and safe while this is taken care of."

"Well I left _my_ people with instructions on what the Fire Nation can offer you, so hopefully you can have fun with politics while we're gone."

"How convenient that you'll be helping the Avatar with this business while that's taking place." Hakoda jibed.

"It _is_ unfortunate that I can't make it." Zuko replied. "But we'll be sure to hurry back. Won't we, Aang?"

"Right!" The airbender agreed cheerily.

"We do this stuff all the time, Dad." Sokka pointed out. "We'll be back by dinner." He paused, eyes glazing over dreamily. "Mmm. Dinner."

Suki gave him a playful swat on the arm. "You just ate!"

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I also just gave you a goodbye kiss, but I kinda wanna do that again, too."

"You like leaving that much?" She asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean." He replied, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.

She hummed contentedly into the kiss, looking at him with a longing expression once they parted. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Don't worry, Hon. We'll be back before you know it." Suki's worried expression didn't go away, but the two finally parted after one last kiss.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Toph asked impatiently. "Or is Lover Boy gonna move on to some poetry next?"

"You know what Toph?" Sokka asked. "I feel like deep down, you're actually a huge softie. And I _can't_ _wait_ to tease you about it when the time finally comes."

"Pfft." Toph scoffed. "Dream _on_ , Snoozles."

Sokka smirked knowingly. "We'll see."

Aang was watching the conversation- thoroughly amused- so he didn't notice Miki beside him until she spoke. "You know," She started. "There are stories about all of you. Tales about how the Avatar and his mighty allies ended the Hundred Year War."

"Yeah." Aang replied. "I think I've heard one or two in passing. Why?"

"You guys are legends, and yet you all seem so…"

"Weird?" Aang offered.

"Normal." Miki said. She and Aang watched in silence for a few moments while Toph's voice grew in volume. They were far enough away that their conversation went unnoticed while Toph and Sokka raised their usual amount of chaos.

"What's that supposed to mean, Snoozles?"

"Nothing." Sokka replied, though he sounded entirely too pleased with himself. "Suki, I'm gonna bury your husband."

"Please don't." Suki requested in a tone that sounded like she'd heard the threat before.

"Is it always like this?" Miki asked the Avatar.

He smiled, turning to her. "You get used to it pretty quickly."

-X-

Dire circumstances aside, Aang felt a calming sensation begin to wash over him as they set out.

Perhaps it was the nomad in him, but Aang's head was always clearest when he out in the open, either on his own feet or on Appa's back. Even with imminent danger on the horizon, all he could really take notice of at that moment was the biting wind whipping at the ends of his robes, the crisp air leaving a tingling sensation in his nostrils, and- of course- the clear blue sky stretching endlessly ahead of them.

"Man, walking still sucks." Sokka complained.

Not everyone agreed with Aang's appreciation for the outdoors.

"Come on, Sokka." Aang replied. "It's a beautiful day! And besides, It's good for you to get out of the house every now and again."

"I 'get out of the house' all the time, thank you very much!" Sokka said defensively. "I'm _part_ of the patrol schedule. I just thought, since we have the Avatar here, we might- I dunno- actually make use of the big flying bison still in the stables?"

Aang shook his head. "You know we have too many people for Appa. And besides, if another blizzard hits, we can find shelter a bit easier _without_ the 'big flying bison'."

Sokka only grumbled in reply. His usual response when he didn't have a counterargument.

"Aww, look at it this way, Sokka." Ty Lee offered. "At least we're all out here together. The only one we're missing is Katara, but other than that it could be like a big family trip!"

"Excuse me if that doesn't give me the warm fuzzies. Especially since our 'family trip' is to go find a big spirit... bug… Thing."

"I actually agree with Sokka." Zuko said, looking over at Ty Lee. "Maybe we should be taking this a little more seriously. These things really tore into that patrol last night." He said the words, and then seemed to realize how callous they sounded moments later. He turned to Miki, waving his hands apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean to… That came out wrong."

Miki waved him off. "You don't have to apologize for being right. We weren't ready to face anything like we did." A pained look crossed her face as she remembered, but she buried it with a smile seconds later. "But I'm sure it's nothing the Avatar and his friends can't handle." She added with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. The events of the previous night were obviously still bothering her.

"Don't worry. We can." Ty Lee said softly. "These are some of the most reliable people I've ever met. And some of the strongest benders in the Four Nations, to boot."

"I think what she meant to say was ' _The_ strongest benders'." Toph amended confidently. "No contest. Between me, Sparky, and Airhead over there- not much we can't handle." She stretched casually, linking her fingers together behind her head and leaning back contentedly as she walked.

"Pride comes before the fall, young lady." Pakku cautioned.

"Huh, it usually came before me kicking someone's butt back in my 'Bandit days, old man." Toph replied.

"Crude." Pakku commented blandly, though he couldn't keep a moderately impressed look off of his face at her audacity.

"Point being-" Ty Lee continued, "We should be ready for pretty much anything."

"Speaking of being 'Ready'..." Pakku said, coming to a stop. "Perhaps we should take this opportunity to rest."

"I'm with Gramp Gramp on this one." Sokka said. "What do we have packed for lunch?"

Normally Aang would've made some comment about Sokka's insatiable appetite, but he was actually pretty hungry himself. His stomach growled at the thought of the dried fruit they'd packed.

Aang made to join the others heading toward the provisions sled, which they had started unpacking near a cliff side that shielded them from the oncoming wind.

He found his progress halted by a hand hooking into his collar, pulling him back. "Not you, Avatar." Pakku said with a familiar scolding tone. " _You_ have lessons to attend."

Aang stopped, knowing that trying to escape would be pointless. Instead, he turned to Pakku, a nervous smile on his face. "Oh, we're starting now?"

"Unless you intended on asking politely for the creature we're pursuing to return from whence it came… Yes, we're starting now."

"Do you think asking would work?" Aang asked, only mostly joking.

Pakku's only reply was an arched eyebrow.

Aang groaned. "Can't it wait until after lunch? I'm pretty hungry."

Pakku stared blankly for a moment, as though trying to gauge whether the Avatar was being serious or not. After a few seconds, the eyebrow he'd been beginning to arch at the previous question dropped to rejoin its counterpart, giving Pakku an unimpressed deadpan look. "No."

Aang slumped slightly at the reply, any hope he might've had of procrastinating quickly draining from his body. "Fine."

He reluctantly followed Pakku as they stepped away from the cliff side, walking further out into the open. Aang assumed that they were going to find a private place to work, but Pakku stopped before they were even thirty paces away from the rest of the group.

Aang looked around, confused. "Are you trying to figure out where to go?"

"No." Pakku replied. "Right here will do nicely."

Aang took a quick glance over at the rest of their group. Most of them were still gathered around the provisions sled, getting ready to cobble together meals from the available food. None of them really seemed to be paying attention yet, but that was subject to change once they were eating.

Pakku arched another eyebrow at Aang's hesitation. "Is there a problem, Avatar?"

"No, of course not. Just…" He looked back at Pakku. "Shouldn't we go somewhere where it's easier to- I don't know- concentrate?"

"With the potential dangers out here, it's best that we don't break off into smaller groups unless absolutely necessary. Also, it'll be good practice for you to block outside distractions. I highly doubt these... entities we're tracking will politely wait for you to gather yourself before attacking."

That all made sense, and Aang didn't really have any more arguments besides not _wanting_ to practice something new in front of his friends. He figured Pakku either wouldn't understand or, more likely, wouldn't really care.

Aang wasn't twelve anymore. He was used to _knowing_ what he needed to know, and possessing confidence in his abilities. He'd made a fool out of himself in his younger years, but now he'd grown into his role as the Avatar. He didn't really want to shatter that image now.

"Good." Pakku said when no reply was forthcoming. "Now take a seat."

"You can spirit bend while sitting down?" Aang asked.

"No. Well maybe- actually...The movement is primarily in the arms-" Pakku cut himself off with a rigorous head shake. "What am I saying? Sit down, Avatar. I'll be asking the questions."

Aang complied.

Pakku began pacing back and forth in front of his student, falling easily back into the role of schoolmaster. Aang could practically imagine the chalkboard behind the older man, scrawled with all sorts of uninteresting topics. Just the thought of it already had his eyelids feeling a little heavier than usual.

"Now," Pakku began. "What is Chi?"

"Is _this_ about spirit bending?" Aang asked.

"What did I say about questions, Avatar?"

"Sorry."

Pakku sighed. "Don't apologize. Just... answer the question."

"It's…" Aang paused, thinking about his answer. "It's spiritual energy. It…Flows through us through certain channels in the body, and it's what allows us to bend." Aang answered, digging through his mind for old lessons. It had been a while since he'd spoken to Guru Pathik. It turned out that the ancient man only occasionally stopped by the air temples, opting to spend most of his time wandering. A nomad if ever there was one.

"Consider me pleasantly surprised, Avatar." Pakku replied. "Chi is the very _essence_ of spiritual energy in our bodies. You are certainly correct in saying that it is what allows for us to bend the elements, but it is also what forms the basis of our connection with spiritual beings around us. Though many people like to think that the spirit world and our world are two completely different entities, we coexist with one another in harmony. You, of all people, should know this better than anyone."

Aang did. He'd seen more than enough spiritual stuff over the years to know exactly what the older man was referring to. Though he'd been to the spirit world before- and found it very different to the physical world- there were places where the two seemed to overlap. There were places in the spirit world where things had more of a solidified state, remaining constant as they would in the physical world. There were also places in the physical world that _surged_ with spiritual energy.

The Spirit Oasis, the Swamp, and even some of the Air Temples.

Every time Aang was in one of these places, he _felt_ something. Not anything physical, like one might feel a breeze or cool water on the skin. Something else. Something that seemed to weigh on him in a way he couldn't quite describe. It was almost like the air around him was alive, buzzing with energy that moved and shifted like a living thing. He knew it to be the chi in his body reacting to the energy around him, mingling with the currents that flowed heavily through the air.

Aang remembered that feeling, and nodded to the waterbending master.

"Very good. I'm glad I won't have to do much explaining on that subject." He paused, reaching down to pick up a clump of snow that formed into a rod of ice in his fingers. He lowered the rod to the snow in front of Aang, and began drawing the symbols for the four elements.

He continued speaking while he worked. "To spirit bend is to recognize the flow of this energy, both within and without. You must find the natural order and work to correct any irregularities you find."

"Like these spirit monsters."

"Not monsters per se. Merely spirits who have- in one way or another- fallen out of balance." Pakku finished his drawing.

Aang recognized the symbols used. Three swirling lines for air, a castle-like structure for earth, a blazing sigil for fire, and a symbol that looked like flowing waves for water. They were all drawn a circle, in the order of the Avatar cycle: Air, Water, Earth, Fire.

"Now why am _I_ teaching you this?"

"Because I need to learn, and you like to teach?" Aang guessed. "You also volunteered."

"Well yes, but I meant why _me_ \- A waterbender?"

Aang shrugged.

"Spirit bending is theoretically possible with any of the four elements, as all that is required is a focused individual capable of manipulating the energy around them. But it is easiest with water."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"I'm getting to that." Pakku said irritably, displeased over the interruption. Aang shut his mouth and listened.

"Each type of bending is connected to a different aspect of our being." Pakku explained, pointing to Earth on his diagram. "Earth, for example, is the element of the body. It is a physical element, with most individuals who wield it being brash, strong, and stubborn."

Aang's eyes drifted over to Toph. He would definitely associate most of those words to her, no doubt. But he would also include _dependable_ and _steadfast_ to the list.

She never changed, even after all these years. No matter what happened in his life she always seemed to be there for him, steadily guiding him along. Her lessons hadn't really stopped after he'd learned earthbending, and she continued to teach him new things about himself every single day. Like- for instance- the fact that he really _could_ focus on one thing for longer than fifteen minutes. After all, _she_ certainly hadn't left his mind at all over the past week or so.

" _Ahem_." Pakku cleared his throat impatiently. "If you're done daydreaming, we can move into the next element."

Aang flushed deeply, realizing that it had probably been obvious where his mind had been moments ago. "Yes, of course Master Pakku." Aang said respectfully. "I'm sorry for my inattentiveness."

Pakku huffed at the show of groveling, but seemed to deem it acceptable. He moved on.

"Fire is the element of the heart. It can be fueled by our passions, but also tempered with determination. These are the two traits most often associated with firebenders. They are driven, passionate individuals… But the best among them know how to focus this into a cool conviction.

"They are not ruled by their emotions. Instead, the opposite is true. They use them to drive both their abilities and their actions."

Aang didn't make the mistake of zoning out again, but he briefly thought of Zuko. Before they visited the sun temple, Zuko always seemed to be overtaken by his passion and anger. Since then, he seemed to have brought them under control, scarcely ever losing his temper. He ruled his emotions, rather than vise versa. It was exactly as Pakku said.

Strangely enough, Aang also thought of Azula. He couldn't quite remember a time that the girl had seemed genuinely angry. Yeah, Zuko had told him that she'd utterly lost it at the end, and he himself had seen her fractured mental state when they'd been searching for Ursa. But before then, she had always seemed so calm. So controlled.

"Air is the element of the mind." Pakku continued. "As you would know better than any of us, the air monks were a thoughtful, ruminative people. They were untethered by the ambitions of this world, pursuing enlightenment of the mind rather than power or possessions. This lack of selfish nature led to generosity and kindness. Air is often described as the element of freedom, and that is very true. However, history teaches us that it is also the home of compassion. The air nomads would give what little they had to those who had nothing."

"They did." Aang confirmed. It still stung somewhere deep inside him to speak of his old friends in the past tense. 'History teaches us', Pakku had said. That was all that was left of the airbenders now, wasn't it? A few lessons and stories passed down through the generations to remember an entire culture.

But there were so many things that history didn't teach.

Aang doubted he could open a scroll anywhere and find a description on the rules of airball. He doubted any text or song would ever describe just how good Monk Gyatso's fruit pies were, or how funny the elders' faces looked splattered with them.

He could barely believe it, but Aang found himself actually _missing_ some of the little things, too. The constant lectures, the airbending lessons, and the hours in meditation.

He'd thought it was all boring back then, but only now did he realize how much he'd taken those moments for granted. They hadn't been the most exciting things in the world, no. But he'd always felt something when they were meditating or playing. He couldn't quite put a name to it until he'd woken up in a world where airbenders had all but passed into myth.

Aang had felt like he belonged.

"Avatar." Pakku said, surprisingly softly. "Aang."

Aang looked up, shocked. Pakku had not only used his name, but he'd said it in the same soft tone he usually reserved only for Katara.

Aang began to mutter an apology. "Sorry… I just-"

"You miss your people." Pakku said. It wasn't a question.

"Every day." Aang replied. He'd thought the pain would dull over the years, but he still felt it when he thought of them all. Especially Gyatso. He hadn't even gotten a chance to tell the closest thing he'd ever had to a father 'goodbye'.

"I can't claim to know exactly how you feel. And I know that nothing can fully replace what you've lost." Pakku said somberly. "But remember that you are not alone here."

Aang looked over at the group.

Zuko had started a fire to cook up some of the salted meats they had preserved in jars for their journey. The first serving was done, and naturally Toph had bashed her way to the front of the line. Aang watched as Sokka tried to reach carefully over the short earthbender, trying to steal some of the food off of her plate.

He received a hard elbow to the stomach for his efforts, followed by a round of raucous laughter from the group. Even Ty Lee couldn't help but giggle at his expense, and the new girl- Miki- joined in too. It wasn't long before Sokka had recovered from getting the wind knocked out of him and had started laughing himself.

The sight brought a smile to Aang's face. He was surprised to find a matching expression on Pakku's when he looked back to the old waterbender. Pakku looked away from the group's shenanigans to speak to Aang once again.

"Though… Unorthodox at times, your friends possess both a quality of character and sense of loyalty that I scarcely see in people your age. Your bond with them is the kind that lasts a lifetime. Several, if you're lucky."

The thought was comforting. He'd heard it before. He'd even told himself as much on occasion, but it still felt good to be reminded.

"Thank you, Master Pakku."

Pakku nodded. "Think nothing of it. Let's move on."

Pakku gestured to the final symbol on his diagram. Water.

"Now, Earth is the immovable object- resisting change. Fire is the unstoppable force, burning away all in its path. Air is the unattainable void, spreading every which way and caring little for the limits placed on the other elements. Where does that leave water?"

"Somewhere in the middle?" Aang guessed.

Pakku nodded sagely. "More correct than you may realize." Pakku replied. "You see, water- in great volumes- may be as destructive as fire. It sweeps away everything, leaving ruin in its wake."

Aang thought of the flood that Jet very nearly brought upon the people of that fire nation village, had they not evacuated in time. He remembered the aftermath; market stalls reduced to little more than kindling, personal effects swept away for miles, and dozens of people- families- made homeless in the blink of an eye.

"However," Pakku continued, "It can create just as easily as it destroys. Rains in the forest, streams bringing water to animals, and fish making their homes in the sea. All examples of the life-giving nature of water, in contrast to its destructive possibility. Two dramatic opposites within the same element. Tui and La. Push and pull."

"Yin and Yang." Aang said.

"Exactly so. Water is the element of the spirit; the very essence of change. This is shown in the traits displayed by most waterbenders; Adaptability, empathy, and reason. The river flows with the shape of the land, and it is this very propensity that makes our element the best suited for interactions with the spirits."

"Sounds simple enough." Aang commented.

"Do not mistake straightforwardness for simplicity, Avatar. Though you are more suited for this than your peers- given your position- you also face very… Unique challenges."

"Challenges?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Pakku replied. "The Avatar is an individual who does not fall under only one nation. As such, each one is susceptible to gleaning traits from all four nations in different amounts."

"I don't see what the problem is." Aang said. "I got waterbending easily enough. I'm an Air Nomad, sure, but I'm adaptable."

"So you don't think you've adopted any of the traits from other nations I mentioned earlier?"

"Not.. Excessively."

"Really?" Pakku asked, eyebrow arching upwards again. "My grandchildren told me stories of your adventures, Avatar. More than that, they told me quite a bit about _you._ "

"What'd they say?" Aang asked, equal parts nervous and curious.

"Well they said that you are very brave. Strong, but humble. Compassionate, steadfast, and loyal to a fault."

"That all sounds pretty good to me-"

"They also said that you are impatient." Pakku continued. "You rushed ahead to learn firebending before you were ready, and my granddaughter suffered the repercussions for it." He said, sounding irritated.

"I was wrong, and I know that. I apologized more times than I-"

"Speaking of fire, I've been told about your… Outbursts as well." Pakku chided. "A fury burns within you, boy. One to rival any firebender."

Pakku was, of course, referring to the several occasions that Aang had lost his temper. In those moments he'd completely lost any semblance of control, giving himself over to the Avatar State and lashing out at anything nearby. Katara had openly told him before how much those moments had terrified her. Not only because of the sheer power he possessed, but because she'd seen nothing of the Aang she knew whenever it had happened. The genuine fear that he'd seen in his friends' eyes every time he'd returned from that dark place… That had hit him harder than any bending ever could.

Aang hung his head dejectedly, not able to come up with a suitable response.

Pakku's expression softened, seemingly realizing the effect that his words had on the boy. He couldn't say that he wasn't still disappointed in the Avatar for such juvenile displays of anger, but something about the shame clearly displayed on the young man's face cooled his temperament.

Pakku tilted his head slightly, trying to meet the Avatar's eye. When he spoke again, he was still chiding, but with a far softer, almost playful tone. "Above all, you're stubborn." Aang perked up slightly, looking up to the waterbending master curiously. Pakku continued. "Unwilling to budge on any issue once you've made a decision. Sokka and Katara told me about the Firelord, and how adamantly you refused to change your stance on the topic."

"And I'd do the same thing again." Aang replied. There was no shame in his eyes now, only steely defiance. "I'm not a killer. Ending someone's life- especially out of anger or revenge- is _never_ the answer."

"Absolutely unwavering." Pakku pointed out. "How very much like an earthbender. Now where does that influence come from, I wonder?" Pakku asked, adding a slight teasing note to his voice as he glanced toward the group.

Aang involuntarily glanced their way as well, eyes landing on Toph. They'd all gotten their food by now, and had all long since stopped paying attention to Aang and Pakku, likely realizing that nothing interesting was going on. They fell into their usual pattern of conversation, chatting and laughing with one another about nothing in particular.

As he watched, Sokka said something that caused another wave of laughter to roll across the group, and Toph laughed along freely. He could hear her above all of the others, loud and unapologetic as she was. Her eyes were closed, her head was tilted back, and her shoulders were shaking with the motion. It was the genuine kind of laugh that he loved to draw from her.

He realized too late that he was staring again, and turned his gaze back to a rather amused-looking waterbending master.

"I- uh…" Aang stuttered, unable to come up with an excuse while the man was looking at him.

"I was also told that you were atrocious at keeping secrets. Though _that_ much I would have been able to find out for myself."

Aang's face flushed, but he did his best to maintain his composure as he replied. "Yeah, Toph taught me a lot about standing up for myself. She told me not to budge, even when things seemed difficult- or impossible, even." His heart sank as he remembered another teacher he once had, long before he had met the earthbending master. "But the one who taught me that peace could never be gained through violence was my fath-"

Aang paused. Gyatso had been as good as blood, as far as he was concerned. But he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Somehow, doing so would have made it hurt all the more.

"A monk from the Air Temple where I grew up. He was my mentor, and... a good friend."

He didn't say how going against his teachings would have felt like letting Gyatso down. He couldn't voice how those lessons and memories were all he had left of another time.

Another life.

Aang took a deep breath. He never allowed his mind to linger too long on thoughts of his past before the iceberg. Logically, he knew that avoiding a problem would never allow him to reach a resolution, but he didn't have time for sulking and rumination now. There were more important things to deal with.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking one more deep breath. He was calm. Focused.

He opened his eyes again, finding Pakku watching him with a concerned look. The waterbending master seemed to be waiting to see if Aang had more to say. The Avatar remained silent, so Pakku continued his lesson.

"Well… That's good then. Peace and balance are what we seek here. These lessons will serve you well, I'm sure."

Aang simply nodded his understanding.

Pakku sighed. "Stand up, Avatar."

The younger man did so, and Pakku took a position about two meters in front of him, meeting the Avatar's gaze.

"Now," Pakku said, assuming a basic waterbending stance. "There is no set technique for this. No list of steps I can illustrate on a scroll. Spirit bending is something you must feel."

Pakku raised his right arm slowly, drawing a clear stream of water from the snow between them. "Try to bend as I do. Slowly, calmly."

"Alright." Aang replied, drawing water from the snow as Pakku had.

The waterbending master led the way into a series of movements, all slow and deliberate. Aang followed along easily, having done far more advanced techniques in the past. He didn't feel anything special or different.

"Don't just focus on the water you're manipulating. Remember what we spoke about. Try to feel the currents of energy around you." Pakku instructed.

Minutes passed, and still nothing happened. Pakku came to a stop.

"You're just copying my movements, Avatar." Pakku admonished.

"You said to bend like you did." Aang defended.

"I said to feel, not watch."

Aang stopped. "I'm not _feeling_ anything. I don't think this is working."

"Have your past experiences taught you nothing of patience?" Pakku asked.

"Normally, yeah. I'd be fine with trying as long as it takes. But the longer we stay here, the more damage those spirits can do. Maybe we should just have you do the spirit bending, and we'll handle anything else."

Pakku mulled over that for a moment, considering the Avatar's words. "If that's what you feel is best. However, there is one other thing we could try. A more… Direct example. It could potentially hurry things along quite a bit, and remove whatever block is preventing you from spirit bending now. But it does carry its own risks."

"What do you mean 'direct example'?" Aang asked.

"I could use spirit bending on you."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. But as I said, it could be dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Aang asked. He'd dealt with danger all of his life. How bad could spirit bending possibly be?

"It could potentially cause your mind to unravel."

"... Oh."

"It's up to you, Avatar. If you relax, and allow the current to move as it should, all should be well."

Aang considered it for a long moment. He thought back to his lessons with the guru, and how he had managed to bring himself into balance back then fairly easily. Why should this be any different?

"I'm willing to give it a try." Aang said confidently.

"Very well." Pakku said. "I want you to remain still. Observe, and learn."

With that, the waterbending master began a series of movements, slow and deliberate just as before. He drew water up from the snow, falling into the same technique as earlier.

"If you feel as though you need to stop at any point, tell me."

Aang only nodded, keeping a resolute expression on his face.

Aang watched, committing every minute motion to memory as Pakku bended the water. It followed the movements of his hands and arms as he pushed it slowly towards Aang. It extended out into a long, thin stream, slowly encircling the Avatar's body.

"Master Pakku?" Aang asked, unsure what was happening.

"Dont worry, Avatar. Observe. Focus. You need to remain calm if this is to work."

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Aang thought he saw a spark. A brief flash of golden light coming from _within_ the body of water that Pakku was manipulating.

"Did the water just… Glow?" He asked.

"Don't rely on your sight." Pakku chastised. "Reach out. Feel the ebb and flow of the spiritual energy around you. Find the current, and your place in it."

Aang sighed, closing his eyes. He breathed slowly, filling his lungs through his nose before releasing the built up air in a steady stream from his mouth. He repeated the process a few times, trying to empty his mind as he did when he meditated.

Seconds passed. Then a minute.

"I'm still not feeling anything."

"Keep trying, Avatar." Pakku encouraged, as though he'd been expecting the comment.

Aang let out a little impatient snort before returning to his efforts. Spirit energy. Flow. Currents. He could do this.

Another few minutes passed with little more than the sound of the wind, and the gentle splashing of the water Pakku was moving.

Then… Something.

Aang couldn't quite explain it. It felt like… Buzzing. A slightly unpleasant vibration that began at the base of his skull. It then began to spread both upward to the crown of his head, and downward to reach his shoulders.

An image flashed across his mind. Monk Gyatso, smiling brightly on the day Aang received his tattoos. The monk couldn't be prouder of his young protegee.

Aang watched as his old mentor's face morphed from an expression of pride to one of sadness, loss, and worry. Gyatso stared out of an open window, searching the stormy night for something.

Aang realized that it must've been the night he ran away.

He pushed the thought from his mind, then grit his teeth against a sudden surge of pain shot down his neck. "Gah!" He let out an involuntary yelp.

Pakku seemed to falter.

"You're fighting against the current, Aang."

"I'm not fighting…" Aang began to grind his teeth together. "Anything…"

Another image, this time of bodies adrift in a frozen sea. The Fire Nation Armada, sunk just beyond the borders of the Northern Water Tribe. Their ships were destroyed, and their people were at the mercy of an angry sea spirit and frigid waters. Lives were lost. All Aang's doing. His fault.

"Perhaps we should stop." Pakku's voice seemed as though it were coming from a great distance. The water swirling around Aang looked as though it were slowing.

"No." Aang said firmly. The avatar dropped to one knee. "I can do this."

Reluctantly, Pakku continued. The water swirling around Aang now took on a bright golden glow, swirling much faster than before. Exertion was clear on Pakku's face.

More images began to play across Aang's vision.

The scattered remains of the Air Nomads, undisturbed nearly a century after being massacred by Fire Nation troops. His people, abandoned to their fate when he hadn't had the strength to stay and protect them.

He saw the soldiers of the black sun invasion. Brave men and women, all willing to put their faith in him to end the war. He'd failed spectacularly, and they were taken away in irons while he ran off yet again.

Strangely enough, images of Azula crossed his mind next. She was molded to be a tool of war and espionage. A weapon to outthink and outmaneuver the enemy, no matter the cost. Her own mind games had backfired on her, and she had put herself in a position where she could rely upon no one. Her mind broke under the weight of her own paranoia.

One more in a long list of people he hadn't been able to save.

The agony was almost blinding then, surging through most of his body in waves. A high pitched droning in his ears muted everything around him, sending more wild tendrils of pain through his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears to block it out as best he could, but to no avail.

Then, suddenly, everything stopped.

The cacophony of images and sounds that had been assailing his senses came to an abrupt end, and the bright midday sun seemed almost dull in comparison.

Aang was dimly aware of Pakku sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from him, looking as dazed as the Avatar felt. Confused, Aang looked at the spot where the waterbending master had been only seconds before. Where Pakku had been standing, there was now a pillar of Earth jutting from the ground.

Aang's hearing cleared just enough to pick up light, quick footsteps approaching from just out of his range of vision. But before he could turn to see the source, he found his head being lifted off of the ground by a thin, but strong pair of arms.

"Aang." Toph's voice pierced through the haze. "Aang! Are you alright?"

The Avatar finally managed to focus his eyes on his friend. "I think I'm okay." He croaked, voice hoarse.

Aang saw the corner of Toph's mouth twitch upward with relief.

"Toph!" Sokka shouted, sprinting toward where Pakku was still lying prone. "What the hell?" He slid to a stop beside his grandfather, checking for injuries.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Snoozles." Toph replied venomously. Her head snapped toward Pakku as Sokka slowly helped the older man to his feet, her sightless eyes tunneling into the waterbender. "What was that, old man?"

Pakku dusted fresh snow off of his clothing, seeming no worse for wear. "I was trying to help him, believe it or not."

"So _that's_ what you call it? Helping?" Toph was only getting angrier, and Pakku's near-condescending tone wasn't helping. "He was in pain, and you weren't stopping."

"He told me to continue. Unfortunately, not all of us are gifted with the ability to sense others through the earth as you do." Pakku explained. "I was expecting a certain level of… Difficulty with the process, but I had no way of knowing how severe it was until he started shouting. I was about to stop once he did, but it seems you beat me to it."

Aang hadn't even realized that he _had_ been shouting, as disconnected as he'd been. His only realities in the moment had been the pain and the memories.

Toph looked like she was ready to say something else, but then Ty Lee was there. She knelt beside where Toph was still protectively cradling Aang, wearing a disarmingly concerned expression.

"How's he doing?" Ty Lee asked softly.

Toph looked momentarily nonplussed. She'd been so busy being angry, she hadn't had the presence of mind to really check on him beyond his feeble first response.

Her pale green gaze turned down towards the airbender, her face close enough to his that he could feel her warm breath ghosting over his cheeks. "How 'bout it, Twinkletoes? Still with us?"

Toph's facial expressions had been an odd thing to get used to. She never looked anyone directly in the eye. Instead, her unfocused gaze would land somewhere just beyond the point of eye contact; like the shoulder or forehead. That was if she even bothered to turn her head toward the person she was speaking to at all.

Right then though, it seemed like her hazy eyes were boring right into his.

"Uh-" He honestly wasn't sure. How could he be? The pain was fading fast, but now his brain felt like it was scrambling all over again from his proximity to her. "Yep." His voice came out as an undignified squeak, and he coughed to clear his throat. "Yeah, feeling much better."

His awkward reaction must've drawn her attention to the situation as well, because she abruptly released him and let him drop back into the snow. "He's fine." She said dismissively, getting up and stepping away.

Cold. Both in the literal and figurative sense of the word.

Aang heard Ty Lee's amused giggle as she walked over to him, holding out a hand. "C'mon Aang. Let me help."

He took her hand, and then shook off the snow once she'd yanked him back up onto his feet.

"Thanks." He said gratefully.

"No problem." She replied, taking a quick glance over to where Sokka, Pakku, and Zuko stood. The younger two seemed to be checking the waterbender for injuries, making sure that Toph hadn't been overeager in her efforts to interrupt Pakku's lessons.

"So what happened just now?" Ty Lee asked. "I know he said he was helping, but…"

"It wasn't his fault." Aang replied quickly. "Pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen."

"You're right. That was most certainly _not_ supposed to happen." Pakku called, walking over from where he was standing. "I'm sorry, Aang. I meant no harm."

Aang smiled. "I know, Master Pakku." He said assuringly. Aang didn't find much difficulty in forgiving honest mistakes. "I probably shouldn't have pushed as hard as I did, either."

After a moment though, Aang realized something. His smile faltered at the thought, and his brow furrowed. "I don't understand why I had so much trouble, though. I could've sworn I put most of those 'difficulties' behind me when I was unlocking my chakras with Guru Pathik."

Sokka's eyebrow arched. "When you what?"

"Spirit mumbo jumbo." Was Aang's simple explanation.

"Ah." Sokka replied.

Pakku raised a hand to his chin, stroking thoughtfully. "Hmm. Perhaps you did not move beyond these issues as effectively as you thought. People are complex creatures, Avatar. Our deep-seeded regrets and doubts are not so easily discarded."

"What if it's the disturbance you were talking about?" Miki suddenly piped up from nearby.

All eyes turned toward her.

"What makes you say that?" Aang asked.

"Well, I mean, didn't Pakku say that there could be some kind of disturbance throwing the spirits out of whack? And since you're basically 'Mister spiritual', can't that affect you too?"

Pakku and Aang both seemed to take that into consideration. Aang certainly didn't _feel_ noticeably different in any way, but he couldn't be entirely sure. He glanced over at the waterbending master, who still looked pensive.

"What do you think, Master Pakku?" He asked.

"Perhaps." The man answered after a long pause. "But it's a theory based off of a theory. We still don't know for certain what's affecting the spirits, so we can't be certain how it may or may not be affecting you."

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Sokka cut in. "Look, point is, we don't know much of anything right now. So if we're done doing painful glowing water dances…"

Pakku arched an eyebrow.

Sokka continued unperturbed "And flinging my grandpa around with rocks…"

"I'm not making any promises." Toph said.

"Then I say we just get back to our meals and get ready to keep going. We're burning daylight without making any actual progress. And I dunno about you guys, but I'd like to get back to my wife sometime this week."

"Can't say I know the exact feeling, Snoozles." Toph jibed.

"Well, obviously not, Toph." Sokka said. Then he smirked, glancing in Aang's direction. "You've got everything you need right- Ow! What was that for?"

"I have to agree with my grandson." Pakku said, directing attention away from the pair. "Let's finish up here, then continue on."

"No more spirit training?" Aang asked.

"I think we've reached a stopping point, for now. Let's give it a rest, eat something, and pick up on it later."

Aang felt his stomach growl at the thought of food. "That sounds pretty good to me."

-X-

It was about half an hour later that they had all eaten, and were in the process of re-packing the equipment for the road. Aang felt fully recovered from his earlier ordeal, enjoying the sensation of being pleasantly full from the meal he'd just eaten.

Even though he still felt a little nervous about continuing without having learned how to spirit bend, he had enough confidence in Pakku's abilities to continue on regardless. He could only hope that the older man was up to the task.

"Hey twinkletoes." Toph interrupted his thoughts.

He'd been couched over his travel pack, making sure to pack the food he had left in such a way that it wouldn't get crushed during the trip. He hadn't even heard her approach.

"Got a sec?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied, standing. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I just…" She seemed unusually hesitant, and that only made Aang more nervous. "What happened earlier? With Pakku, I mean? Your heartbeat just went all over the place, then before I knew it you were screaming."

He didn't reply, staring straight ahead.

"Haven't heard you squeal like that since earthbending training." She added, with a chuckle that sounded very forced. She was worried, but was never much good at voicing it.

"I-" Aang began, but the words died before they could tumble off of his tongue. "It's nothing. Spirit bending is just a little more complicated than I thought."

Aang saw her face scrunch up slightly, caught between concern and irritation. She didn't believe him, that much was obvious.

"Really, I'm fine." He insisted.

"You know that you're still a terrible liar. Whether I'm wearing my boots or not." Toph said.

"Yeah… I know." He admitted.

A long moment passed between them without any words. Only a short distance away, the others carried on their jokes and conversations as normal, though they seemed like they were miles away just then. Right now it was just Aang and Toph, and Aang had no idea what to say.

"Hey!" Sokka's voice shattered the silence. "You guys all packed? The rest of us are ready to go."

Aang stopped himself just shy of breathing a heavy sigh of relief. "Yeah, we're ready." He answered, reaching down to scoop up his bag. He started walking towards the others, passing Toph along the way.

He stopped.

Confused, he looked down. A small hand was pressed to the center of his chest. The touch had been so gentle, so feather-light, that he'd barely noticed it. Somehow it had still managed to stop him in his tracks as surely as blood bending.

"I'm not gonna make you say anything, if you really don't want to." Toph said, her voice as soft as her touch. "But if something's bothering you, don't try to deal with it alone."

Aang released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "As soon as _I_ figure out what's bothering me, I'll let you know. Promise."

"Good enough for me." She replied, pulling her hand away.

She walked off to pick up her own things, and Aang absently lifted his own hand to feel the spot she'd touched. It felt cold now- exposed, almost. As though her touch had been something necessary that was missing now.

He couldn't bring himself to dwell on it, though. Because his mind was already drifting back to what he'd seen while he'd been training with Master Pakku.

He wasn't even sure where to begin explaining all of that mess. All of his failures, brought to bear in such rapid succession.

Those were wounds he'd thought closed a long time ago, but the pain felt so new. So fresh. Almost as though he'd never even met with Guru Pathik.

That was strange in and of itself, but it wasn't what was really bothering him.

No. What lingered on his mind were the last few moments before Toph had interrupted. The moments that his mind had lingered on Azula.

All of the other painful recollections that had passed across his mind had coalesced into one single memory. One image that had burned its way into his skull.

With Azula, it had been different.

It had been a thousand individual moments. Countless sperate images that had come together to form one overwhelming idea of Azula. One that had managed to worm its way into his head and latch on to the very recesses of his mind.

That may have been enough to disturb him, but there was one more thing he was increasingly certain of. One more detail about those memories that continued to nag at him the longer he thought about them.

None of them were his.

* * *

 **Ooh, what's that last bit about, huh? I probably think I'm way more mysterious/ cool than I actually am, but whatever.**

 **Also, just as before, some minor deviances between the plot of the show and this one. Even if I'm kinda giving a reason for it in the story here, I still don't feel like anyone should be able to just shrug off something like abandoning their people to mass genocide in a single onion-banana induced haze. So some things that you thought were dealt with come back. And others come up. It's part of living.**

 **Like I said, this is after a hiatus and some work on a separate story, so there's some old and new butting heads in here. Not the best result, but I needed to post this already. It's been sitting around for too long.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Hope964- It's the new favorite pairing that no one knew they wanted. I'm either launching the ship or dying trying, haha. Thanks for reading so far!**

 **roo- No, I don't have a beta, as a matter of fact. Not for lack of trying, though. Sent out a bunch of requests, but no one got back to me. If that's you offering, I'm more than happy to welcome you aboard! Or, on a more unofficial level, if you'd like to be just a bit more specific on things that can be improved, I'd love to hear your criticism. Shoot me a PM or write a review telling me what's wrong and I'll be sure to check it out/ fix it if I can.**

 **GENERAL ASIDE: If anyone else feels they can assume the role of beta, I'd very much appreciate the help and additional perspective!**

 **choco-muncher100- 3 reviews? You and The Samurai Prince are both spoiling me. I appreciate you saying your peace, and I'm glad you like the character interactions so far. Like I said to Hope... ZuLee. It's gonna be a thing.**

 **The Samurai Prince- They make a pretty good team, what can I say? Thanks for sticking around, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as you read on.**

 **Notasavior- I'm glad that I'm apparently doing a good job of building the tension. I appreciate the kind words, and I hope you enjoyed yet another awkward moment between our resident airhead and emotionally stunted earthbender. Lots more to come. (At a faster rate now, if life permits.)**

 **/comments**

 **SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION: So that story I mentioned earlier is under the Red Dead Redemption category, titled "The Price We Pay". Check it out if you've beaten the game, or just don't mind spoilers. Can't really sum it up too much here, since the plot is supposed to be an AU that depends a little on prior knowledge.**

 **Still trying to figure out how to balance these two stories, a very lengthy D &D campaign I've been coerced into DM-ing, and just general life issues/ challenges. But bear with me! Hopefully I'll get this all figured out and get back to a more regular update schedule. In the meantime, just expect chapters to drop at the most random of times. Thanks for being patient so far guys, you don't know how much that means to me.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Specter.**


End file.
